New Days Gone Bye
by fithola
Summary: A re-imaging of the start of The Walking Dead. Rick awakens in the hospital to a new world were the dead do not remain dead. He has one goal: to find his wife and son but what happens when he meets a mysterious woman who's also hiding in the hospital with her own secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Beginning**

He comes awake slowly. A weariness dwells heavily in the marrow of his bones and within the lines of his veins. It is a struggle to open his eyes, fluttering open and close against the obscene light flooding his room. He inhales deeply before slowly exhaling, forcing his eyes to stay open as a cough seize the breath from his lung. Fluorescent lights assault his sensitive eyes as he stares up towards the bland cream ceiling. A groan leaves his mouth as he turns his head to check his surroundings.

Dead flowers are at his side.

The memories return in a wild rush vying for space within his aching head.

Carl. His son.

Lori. His wife.

Shane. His partner. Best friend.

Radio static. The robbers. The unseen assailant. The gun. The pain ripping across his chest. The darkness swallowing him whole.

Father. Husband. Friend. Sheriff's Deputy. Gunshot victim.

Dead flowers are at his side, his bedside. The room returns in full focus, a bland lifeless room, a hospital room.

Father. Husband. Friend. Sheriff's Deputy. Gunshot victim. Survivor.

Rick Grimes.

XxXx00000xXxX

 _Don't Dead. Open Inside._

He navigates the deserted hallways of the hospital. It is the same hospital his son was born in. A hospital he visited countless times. A hospital that was once pristine and bustling with nurses, patients, doctors, and visitors but now looks to be in ruins and abandon. Shattered glass decorates the floor. Blood stains and bullet holes paints the walls. Flicking lights cast eerie shadows in the halls. Rip electrical cords and falling ceiling tiles shout out the destruction that took place. He shuffles the dimly lit and destroyed halls in search of anyone, in search of answers but he only gains more questions in his quest.

He finally comes to a stop when he reaches chain doors with the hurriedly sprayed words upon them.

 _Don't Dead. Open Inside._

Rick stares with confusion knitting his brows as he tries to understand the meaning of the words sprayed against the hospital door. He shuffles closer to the door, muffle groans and growls sound from the open sliver. The doors shutter ajar with the weight of someone, something pressing against it but the chains wrap around the door handle keeps it from fully opening.

A gray grimy hand covered in dry blood creeps out in between the open space reaching out for him as he nears the door. Groans and growls increase as he draws closer, the hand violently claws against the door causing a dull fingernail to break. Rick jolts away when another violent shutter shakes the door; fear gripping him, he stumbles away from the clawing hand and re-reads the writing on the door.

 _Don't Open. Dead Inside._

It is a warning. Don't open, dead inside. Yet, why is there a hand reaching out to him? Why does he hear groans and growls of the living? He moves away from the door, allowing his instinct to guide him in the midst of his confusion. He knows he needs to find someone who can answer his growing questions. He knows he needs to find his son and wife, Carl and Lori. Rick ambles away from the door, vowing to return to help anyone inside once his strength fully returns and he's better equip with the means to help.

Rick stumbles through the seemingly empty hallways. He searches the majority of the second floor only finding more questions. Where is everyone? What happened here? Where is Carl and Lori? Are they okay?

An empty overturn gurney covered in dried blood is left abandon in the elevator causing a continuous dinging sound as the door shuts but repeal open when it hits the gurney. There's two elevators on this side of the building, two more on the opposite end. He briefly wonders if the others are functional. Weariness still clings to him causing him to move slow with the slowly ebbing pain; a part of his tired being wants to take the elevator but Rick opts to take the stairs not wanting to take the chance of getting stuck in the small space.

On the first floor, Rick starts toward the exit when a loud crash followed by a gruff curse grabs his attention. He moves in toward the sound, knowing the layout of the hospital, he knows it is coming from the cafeteria. Before he can enter the room, the doors burst open catching him off guard. A cart hits him against his pelvis causing him to stumble and fall back upon his posterior.

A growl sounds above him follow by a loud whoosh of air moving, Rick looks up the same moment a headless body starts to fall upon him. Allowing his instinct to guide him, he quickly rolls away from the body just as it lands in the space he once occupied with a loud thump, the detached head follows suite a second later. Rick glances from the body in time to lock eyes with mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes full of fear and adrenaline.

"Wa.. wait!" He croaks out, his voice horse and dried.

The woman back-paddles and scrambles away from him, pulling a cart pile high with food as she moves. She presses the button for the elevator and it dings immediately open.

"Wait!" Rick calls out again rushing but stumbling to get onto his weak legs. The woman rushes onto the elevator with her supplies overtaking the cart, she leans to the side and presses the button to the desire floor, then hurriedly clicking the button to close the elevator doors. Rick is on his feet, rushing toward her in his weaken state is a slow process.

"Wait! I just woke up!" He shouts at her. She keeps her eyes steady upon him as the doors of the elevator begins to close, "Please, just tell me what's going on?"

Rick is still a few steps away as several inches remain before the elevator door closes completely; the woman's face softens a fraction before she shouts, "Don't let them scratch you. Don't let them bite you."

With those last words Rick leaps toward the elevator but the door seals shut and the woman is lost to him. He glances up to watch the lift start its ascension. He watches and debates whether to follow the woman or not. The lift stops on the second floor, the floor he awoken on, then the third, the fourth floor, and finally the fifth. Rick continues his debate to search for the woman, he already knows she's not on the first floor nor the second since he already searched the area.

A part of him wants to follow the woman but the tasks of searching three floors with no knowledge of what awaits him is daunting, especially in his weaken state. After taking another long moment to debate with himself, Rick finally decides to continue with his original plan and search for Carl and Lori. He hopes he can find answers on the way; he dwells on the woman's warning, _don't let them scratch you, don't let them bite you._

XxXx00000xXxX

It has been two days since he awoken in the hospital. It has been two days since the woman's warning: _don't let them scratch you, don't let them bite you._ It has been two days since he met Morgan Jones and his son, Duane. The young boy reminds him of Carl, which only fuels the desire to find his son. Searching his home, the day before he notices the missing photographs and clothes, which leads him to think that Carl and Lori are still alive and made it to the safe zone in Atlanta that Morgan told him about.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgan asks a silent Rick. They finish distributing the cache of weapons at the police station and supplies between them; the trio now stands beside their respective vehicle getting ready to go their separate ways. Rick looks over his shoulder at Morgan and his son who stand behind him. He then glances to his left, the direction leading to Atlanta; before, he turns to the right, the direction leading back to the hospital.

"You thinking about that woman? Morgan asks. During the course of the two days, Morgan explains the end of the known world and the rise of the dead, expanding on the mysterious woman's warning. Rick in turn recounts his awakening the days prior and the fleeing woman scavenging food in the hospital.

"Wonder why she was there," Morgan goes on as Rick remains silent trying to come up with a decision, "Do you think she was hurt? If she was- I don't think she's still alive."

"She didn't look hurt scared but not hurt," Rick finally comments.

"I thought you didn't get a good look at her."

Rick looks to his left again, the direction of Atlanta. The directions of his son and wife but there's a pull that draws his eyes to the right, the direction of the hospital.

"I didn't get a good look of her, but her eyes... she didn't look hurt."

"If she ain't hurt then maybe someone's who is with her is."

The pull is too strong for Rick to ignore. He wants to, he wants to find his family but he needs to find the woman too. He needs to make sure she's okay. Rick recalls her chocolate brown eyes and the fear coursing through them, "I'm going to go back… see if she's okay then I'll go find my wife and son."

Morgan gives Rick a curt nod, "Just be careful, hospitals were the first to go. That is where they took all the sick, that's where the panic started. Just be prepared that she may not still be there."

Rick nods but holds onto his instinct and the pull drawing him back to the hospital. The two men exchange goodbyes and best wishes before they part ways. In his police cruiser Rick turns right towards the hospital, towards the mysterious woman with the brown mesmerizing eyes.

XxXx00000xXxX

The ache in his side hurts from his gunshot wound but Rick ignores the distress and starts his search for the woman. King's Medical center is not a large hospital but it is state-of-art enough to service King's County and several smaller town around the area. The fifth floor holds the surgery recovery rooms as well as the cardiac and lung specialty of the hospital, this is where Rick starts his search. He rechecks his loaded gun then switches it to his left hand, clutching his police Maglite in his right hand as he creeps along the quiet hallways of the fifth floor.

The smells of rotting corpses permeate the air and starts to sink into his pours. The lights flicker casting shadows. The fifth floor is a grave yard, a dumping ground of the dead. One room has dead bodies pile in heaps, flies buzz around the corpses in a thick dark cloud. The stench causes Rick's stomach to lurch, threatening to expel his breakfast. Rick only search a fraction of the floor before he realizes no sane or living person would stay on this floor.

He quietly takes to the stairs and moves his search to the fourth floor which holds several surgical rooms and sterilize ICU section. Two surgical rooms are clean and empty of the signs of the apocalypse. The third room is painted red with dried blood, decaying corpses and scattered entrails with three of the walking dead milling around the room; two nurses and one doctor. As soon as he enters the room, the walkers turn and amble towards him with malicious growls. Rick is able to kill them all but it is a great effort to do so using only his Maglite and not his gun. His rib and side throbs angrily in pain. He grabs his side, waiting for the pain to abate as he catches his breath. Once he regains his breath and strength he continues his search, the destruction on the fourth floor is similar to the second floor. Blood painting the walls, ceiling coming undone, shattered glass, and toss equipment. He carefully navigates the halls in search for the mysterious woman with the alluring eyes. Rick doesn't understand his pull towards this unknown woman but he follows his instinct; he turns the corner towards the ICU sections and immediately freezes.

The ICU double glass doors haphazardly chain separates him and a large group of walkers packed in the ICU section aimlessly milling about and bumping into one another. Rick takes a step back hoping the walkers don't catch sight of him, his hope are dash when two notices him and immediately starts pressing against the glass doors. Their action quickly gains the attention of the others and soon the large group starts pressing against the glass and the ill chain door starts to give way. Rick starts toward the stairs he came up from, he starts to run toward his exit when he hears the ICU glass and door crash open. The sound of the dead roaring behind him pumps adrenaline into his veins and ceasing the pain at his side.

Quickly turning the corner and flinging the door open Rick realizes his mistake too late, two walkers' growls and stumbles out the room reaching for him. He twists out their reach and nearly trips in his rush. Rick rights himself and hurry away from the walkers behind him. He's out of their reach but as he rushes to correct his missteps to the stairs he comes face to face the large group of walkers once trap in the ICU.

Lifting his leg Rick kicks one out his way before starts down what he hopes is the right hallway, the dead remain close behind him. Twisting he lifts his gun to shoot when he hears a loud shout behind him.

"NO!"

His head whips toward the voice, once again he locks eyes with chocolate orbs.

"Duck!" She yells. Rick immediately follows her instructions and drops to the ground three seconds before several scalps fly above his head. He chances a glance behind him and watches as the surgical blade hit each of their target. Several walkers fall causing the other behind them to stumble and block the other's path.

Rick leaps to his feet and rushes towards the woman. She stands before him with a long blade extended in her left hand and as she continues to throw scalps with her right hand with deadly precision. Glancing behind him at the walkers who fall from her strikes, he's in awe of her skills. Rick slides to a stop in front of her and his eyes widen as he takes in her swollen belly.

"You're pregnant!" He gasps.

"Later! Now we run!" She coolly replies.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I've been gone for so long. I will explain more with my next L4yers update, it is coming soon!**

 **Let me know what you think of this new tale! It has been on my mind for a while and I even written about six chapters of this re-imaging of The Walking Dead (which I do not own). As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and favoriting!**

 **Thank you! Thank you! - Fithola**


	2. Deals

**Deals**

Michonne Anthony.

That's her name. Michonne Anthony.

After Michonne saved him from the walkers and from firing his gun, the two made quick work of finding the stairwell then locking and securing the door behind them. Rick then followed the woman to the third floor, the floor that holds the maternity ward and NICU. With the woman's current state, it makes sense she chose the floor. Unlike the other floors, there aren't any dead bodies; the floor looks mostly untouched, intact and clean. As they walked to the room she secured for herself they exchanged names but nothing more.

"Where did you learn to throw scalpels like that?"

Michonne Anthony smiles it lights and transforms her already pretty face into an exquisite beauty. Stun at her beauty and the instant pull he has towards her, Rick averts his eyes taking in the room as he feels the blush crawl across his face.

"That's the question you're going to start with?"

Rick's eyes find hers, they burn with a light of laughter. She's teasing him, a coy smile sits upon her lush lips. He finds himself smiling as well.

"I think it is best questions to start with, considering."

Her smiles widen, "Really? Considering what?" Her hands rest on her swollen belly.

He tears his eyes away from her and looks around the room before he shrugs in response.

"College. I think I spent most of my junior year playing darts."

"It paid off."

"In more than one way."

He glances at her with raise eyebrows.

"I used to play people for money. My winnings paid for Junior year spring break in Jamaica and Senior year books."

"Impressive."

"You're damn right!" She replies with a smile before she grows serious and adds, "I'm twenty-eight weeks, almost twenty-nine. Seven months give or take a few days."

Rick tilts his head and narrows his eyes as he returns his full attention to her.

"It's the question written all over your face," She answers and adds, "Your face is easy to read."

Even in the distressing situation Rick can't help the smile forming on his mouth at her continuous teasing, "Is that so?"

"Yes. When I first saw you by the cafeteria your face read: did she just cut a man's head off? What the fuck is happening?" Michonne says stressing her voice to match the stress he was feeling.

"That one was easy. I was practically shouting what the fuck."

Michonne surprises Rick with a hearty laugh. Her laugh is mesmerizing, intoxicating, and infectious. Rick chuckles along with her, the laughter fades and settles into a stunning smile.

Her chocolate eyes sparking even in dim lighted room, "True." The small smile fades as she continues to speak, "Sorry I wasn't much help."

Rick scans Michonne over again, she's lean but muscular meaning she was fit before she got pregnant and kept her workout routine as much as possible. She's all baby, her swollen belly looking like a basketball stuff under her shirt.

"It is understandable," Rick says nodding at her belly. Her hands immediately goes around her stomach, rubbing protectively the life growing inside.

He pulls his eyes away from her and scans the room. It is the inner room of the nursery where babies are kept after they are born; the inner room where nurses take their breaks and care for the newborns. The room is set up with two hospital beds, a bassinet for a baby, and various birthing supplies. In the corner of the room, is the cart Rick seen from days prior loaded with food.

Rick makes his way to the outer room, the actual nursery, it is mostly empty save for several hospital beds set up near the viewing window. The glass of the viewing windows are boarded up with cardboard on both sides and reinforce on the inside of the nursery with mattresses which will help with keeping sounds emitting from the room at a minimal.

"I've been here for about a month."

Rick's head snaps to his right where Michonne quietly sneaks up near him.

"The question is on your face."

He smiles before he asks, "You did this all alone?"

"I had help, a local nurse Luisa."

"Luisa Parsons?" Rick asks watching as she circled him.

"You knew her?"

"Small town, I went to high school with her. She also dated my best friend."

She gives a small nod, "She got bit and left before she turned."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, me too. She was nice."

"Why did Luisa stay?"

Michonne shrugs, her hand still rubbing her belly. She turns away from Rick and starts back to her inner room. She gently lowers herself in a cushion glider, puts her feet up on the ottoman and releases a deep sigh.

"When I got into town things were already falling apart. People were already in a panic. The hospital pretty much abandon. My plan was to load up on supplies for the baby and leave town like everyone else but I decided to stay."

"Everyone left town?" Rick asks hopefully.

It is Michonne's turn to scan him over. Clean shaven, short neatly trim curly hair, good looks with baby blue eyes. He's lean and fit. Stands with confidence in his sheriff's deputy uniform. Her eyes drop to his bare left hand.

"You're married?"

"Yes."

"You're worried about your wife? Your family? Kids?"

"One kid, my son, Carl. Yes, I'm worried about my family."

"Louisa said most of the town cleared out, right around the time I arrived."

"Do you know where people headed to? I met a man and his son, he said most people went to Atlanta."

Michonne drops her eyes away from his and shakes her head, "I came from Atlanta, it was practically ran over. I'm sorry."

Rick drops in a chair near Michonne, his head falling into the palm of his hand. They sit quietly for a moment before he asks, "How did you know I was here?"

Michonne points to the window. Rick returns to his feet and ambles towards the boarded window, he glances outside the covered wall via a small opening. Looking down he sees his patrol car.

"Why did you help me?"

"You're were making a racket. If you were to fire that gun… I couldn't have that," Michonne answers shaking her head, reprimanding his action.

"You plan to stay here?" Rick asks incredulously turning to face her with raise eyebrows.

"I don't have much options. I'm twenty-seven weeks. Eleven weeks and he's fully develop-"

"You're having a boy?"

A wide smile over takes her face, it is warm and lights up the dimly lit room. It warms him, he shakes off the feeling and focus on her words, "Yes, my little Peanut."

"Congratulation!"

"Thank you! My last doctor's appointment before things went to shit, states he's fine and healthy. I need eleven weeks, a minimal of nine weeks. I can manage two months, I'm close to the medical supplies I need and I have more than enough food to last until I can travel with him."

"You're going to give birth alone?"

"Don't have much options."

"The child's father?"

"He's gone."

She doesn't elaborate and Rick doesn't ask her to. There's a finality in her tone that Rick assumes the man is either dead or hasn't been in the picture for a long time.

"I have to find my son… my wife."

"Okay."

"Michonne-"

"I'm not asking you to stay. I am fine. I can do this on my own."

"Don't be stubborn… you know I can't leave you. You're-"

Michonne cuts Rick off with a flick of her wrist as she huffs and plucks herself off the glider. She turns to face Rick and say, "Women have been giving birth since the dawn of time, I'll be okay."

"I don't doubt that but alone?"

"I can manage. I'll be fine."

"Come with me, we can search for my family and I'll help you."

"I'm not leaving, I have everything I need here. It is safe and sterile."

"Michonne this place is a death trap. It is not secure, anyone can come in. The fifth floor is a grave yard. The floor above you is fill with walkers. Let's say you make it ten weeks and your son is born, what will you do when he's crying and he gets the walkers above you rile up. What will happen when you're too weak to fight off the large group? What do you think will happen to you? What do you think will happen to your son?"

"STOP IT!" Michonne shouts tears filling her eyes.

Rick knows she has thought of these scenarios as well as others. He can see the fear, mistrust, and apprehension flicker across her dark eyes like a picture show. He nears her and cautiously reaches out to her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. A jolt of electric current travels up his arm from his fingertips at the point of skin to skin contact.

Rick ignores the jolt, brushing it off as static shock and says, "I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you but I can't leave you. I won't. You can come with me or I'll stay here with you; either way I'm not leaving you and I promise to protect you and your son."

His azure eyes burn with the candor and full weight of his promise. Against her practical nature and even though she just met the man, Michonne believes him. She trusts him. She believes he'll do everything he can to fulfill his word. Michonne's heart seize with hope, the first since finding herself pregnant amid the apocalypse.

xXx000xXx

The sun starts it ascent to her right while Michonne looks over her shoulder as the hospital grows smaller the further they begin their travels.

"You're not supposed to look back."

"What?" Michonne asks turning to face Rick who drives the patrol car.

"Lot's wife."

"She turned into a pillar of salt."

"Yea, you're not supposed to look back. There's nothing left there for us, that place isn't good for you and the little one and my family is no longer there. We have to think ahead."

Her hands immediately goes to her swollen belly when her Peanut kicks her, he's been more actively once she made her decision to leave with Rick on his search to find his wife and son. A part of her is apprehensive but she can't the deny the instant trust she has for the man. She can't deny how more active her growing son has been within her. Us. We. Michonne smirks. She turns to face the road ahead, rubbing her stomach and trying to calm the excited child and her own expectations. She knows it is going to be a rough road for them all but she knows this is better than the alternative.

xXx000xXx

"Stay here," Rick says maneuvering out the driver's side. Michonne throws him an unimpressed look before she also ambles out the car. She grabs her satchel and Katana and follows him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not saying in a hot ass car."

"Roll down the window."

"No."

Rick watches with disbelief as she saunters besides him, matching his pace with long strides. He pauses and watch her.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Rick growls.

The dark chocolate woman with hair pin high upon her head, casually shrugs while she continues walking, "I am not staying in a hot car just waiting for you. I can help you."

"I can do this alone plus you're pregnant."

"Says the man who just awaken from a coma three days ago. I've been scavenging and putting down the dead longer than you've been a wake. Oh… and get this I've been doing this all while pregnant!" Michonne calmly states.

"Michonne-"

"Rick Grimes!" Michonne starts turning to face Rick, "We can stand her and argue my capabilities or we can go and find gas so we can get back on the road. I'm pregnant, I'm not stupid nor weak."

His stance softens as he nears her, he knows this woman is capable, strong, smart, and incredibly stubborn but he can't shake the sensation of feeling responsible. He feels responsible for Michonne and her growing child's well-being. He's the one who convince her to leave her safe area to travel with him and not even two hours into their journey they ran out of gas.

"I know you're not weak or stupid, it is-"

"You feel responsible for me," Michonne finishes. She smiles as his face contorts in confusion, "You're an easy read. Your face tells me everything. I know you're worried but I could have said no. I could have stayed in the hospital."

"I would have stayed too."

"I know you would have, you're a good man Rick Grimes but we're here now. I know you feel awful because we ran out of gas but if we're going to be on this journey, we're going to do this together, as a team. I am not going to be a burden but you're right, I will need your help but I going to need you to trust me too."

Her deep brown eyes shimmers in the early morning sun like an ocean of chocolate. Her skin glows with the warmth of the sun as a small smile plays at the corner at her lips. He stands in awe of her.

"Okay but don't be brave… if you need rest or need to stop you have to let me know. We're a team, so that means we're honest with each other."

"Deal," Michonne says extending her hand.

"Deal."

The pair shakes hand before they continue their journey to find gas. It takes an hour walking the rural Georgia's county road before they come upon a gas station with several abandon vehicles. Rick tries all the tanks, but they're empty as well as the surrounding cars. The pair leave the gas stations and continues their journey.

"First baby?" Rick asks wanting to fill the silence between them but also wanting to know more about Michonne Anthony.

Her hands automatically go to her round belly before she rubs it and nods, "I didn't think this would happen."

Rick glances at her in surprise not expecting her to say much, "You had a tough time conceiving?"

"No. I just gave up on the thought of starting a family. I traveled a lot for work and I was terrible at relationships. Nothing lasted longer than three months, I think it was mostly because I preferred being alone."

"Let me guess, it all changed when you met the man of your dreams?"

Michonne surprises him with a dark laugh. It is a laughter full of sadness and hurt.

"I'll admit I settled, I was tired of being alone and he seemed sweet. I was weak."

"I doubt you were ever weak," Rick comments glancing at her again, Michonne gives him a sad smile with tears in her eyes, "Hey… hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… We don't have to talk about this."

Nodding her head Michonne comes to a stop and Rick stops besides her. Tentatively he places his hand on her shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze. Michonne nods again and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, it's the hormones."

"Yea, hormones." Rick confirms.

After a moment, she gives him a genuine smile and starts walking again Rick follows suite and allows the silence to return and comfort them.

Their fruitless travels finally yield positive results an hour later when they find a three stores strip mall with a parking lot half full of cars.

"I'm hungry," Michonne says.

"I thought you had protein bars in your bag."

"I ate them."

"All of them?"

"I was hungry."

"Let's get gas, then we can check the stores."

Michonne nods before adding, "I also have to pee, again."

Rick shallows a sigh, he forgot how small a pregnant woman's bladder becomes and their increasing appetite.

"Pee, gas, then stores."

Michonne nods in agreement, hiding her smile at Rick's patience.

Rick stands watch with his back to Michonne as she relieves herself near a tree. Once she completes her business, the duo makes their way towards the first car, a small Toyota Yaris. The vehicle starts easily enough and the tank maker states it is half full.

Michonne stands watch as Rick checks the other vehicles and siphon gas from them into the gas containers he carried on their two hours walk. Using her katana Michonne puts down a couple of walkers effortlessly. Rick catches sight of her as she twists gracefully swinging her sword and killing the dead. Her movements are precise, deadly and natural. She moves with practice ease and confidence.

After filling the gas canisters and loading them into the Yaris, Rick and Michonne navigates towards the stores: a mini-mart, fish bait shop, and second-hand clothing store. Rick leads Michonne to the bait shop first, the question is on her lips but she doesn't question him as he breaks the window and wait for any signs of movement. Once Rick is certain the store is empty he unlocks the door and push his way in with Michonne covering his back. She's unsure the purpose of searching the bait-shop but remains quiet as she follows behind him. Rick's purpose reveals itself when they come across a display in the back with pocket knives, carving knives, axes, long Bowie knives, and machetes.

"What can I say, you inspired me," Rick says throwing Michonne a smile.

His blue eyes sparkle with laughter, his handsome face causing a flutter within her chest. A smile of her own overtake her lips as she watches Rick hop over the case. _Be careful, don't fall for him. He's married._ She warns herself abolishing her smile. She bites her lip and pushes the smile off her mouth. Michonne splits her time from keeping watch and watching Rick load up a found duffel bag with various blades. Once he satisfied he makes his way around the counter with a long blade machete in hand.

The next stop is the mini-mart, unlike the bait shop, several walkers mill around the otherwise empty store. Working together the pair puts down the dead, this time Rick keeps watch as Michonne loads up a cart for various non-perishable food. Rick adds water and Gatorade to the cart before they leave the mart.

"It feels weird walking out the store without paying for anything," Rick states as he loads the Yaris.

"You'll get over that feeling quickly," Michonne says leaning against the car eating a Big Cat bar.

"I don't know, I feel like I should leave money on the counter for them folks."

"I did that at the beginning, take what I need and leave cash but after a while you realize you're the only one doing that. Soon, the guilt fades altogether when you're hungry and realize you're out of cash to leave then the need for survival kicks in."

Rick shuts the back-hatch of the Yaris and pushes away the shopping cart. He moves to the driver's side while Michonne slips into the passenger side. He gets into the small car and fires up the ignition before putting the car in drive and peeling out the parking lot.

"Before King's County were you alone?"

"No, I was with my sister and her family; my brother-in-law and my niece, Chloe, she's seventeen. As well as a few others, there was seven of us in total, we all left Atlanta together but a fire started in the house we were staying in during the night. It was chaos, someone got scratch and they tried to hide it but ended up turning in the middle of the night. We grabbed what we could but it was too late, my sister never made it out the house and a cousin that was with us got bit, I had to put her down."

"The other's?" Rick asks navigating the quiet country road.

"I don't know. We got separated, I stayed in the area for a week before I made my way towards King's County."

"Why King's County?" Rick asks wanting to understand the woman's draw to the small town.

"You saw the mini-mart, it was practically untouched. Before communication was cut out broadcast went out about the Atlanta being a safe zone, military, food, shelter, and safety. As we left Atlanta, we saw groups of people leaving their towns for the advertise haven. The same holds true for King's County by the time I got there it was mostly deserted."

"Why stay alone?"

"People, Rick. A new world like this changes people. I couldn't take that chance," Michonne says rubbing her stomach.

"Why trust me?" Rick asks, his eyes off the road staring into hers.

"Because I can read the truth in your eyes."

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I fixed the character tag, sorry I don't know what happened there. Anyways, I'm glad to see you all are like the story so far. For all those who are questioning the baby, yes she is carrying Andre.

Thank you for reading, commenting, following, and favoriting the story. You're support means so much to me! Thank you!

-Fi-


	3. Week by Week

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I am glad to see you all are enjoying the story so far. This is a long chapter, 7K word count, so take your time. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Week by Week**

Michonne sits behind the steering wheel as Rick curses loudly his frustration and kicks the tire as steam emits from the popped hood of the car. Michonne knows he is worried about his son and wife. She allows him several moments of his anger and frustration before she pushes open the driver's door and ambles out the cruiser.

She opens the back door and retrieves her baby duffle bag, filled with contains for her soon coming child. She swings it over her shoulder trying not to groan under the weight before she grabs Rick's duffle bag, filled with guns, ammo, and knives; his bag is twice as heavy as her. She picks up a couple of smaller bags with food and water before lastly grabbing her Katana and slamming shut the door. She waddles toward Rick weighed down by the bags she carries. She drops his bag by his feet as he leans over the cruiser with his head resting against his forearms.

Glancing up, Rick takes in Michonne's calm face and steady eyes. In the short amount of time spent together he knows Michonne is steady and strong. She stays rational in stressing situations and Rick finds both courage and strength in her calm. It is one of the things he is in awe of. He also knows he's going to need that strength and steadfastness. He nods at her once before picking up his weapon duffle bag. He swings it over his shoulder and takes her baby duffle away from her, swinging the bag over across his body and shoulder.

Michonne picks up the smaller bags placing one on her back and one on her shoulder before she clutches her Katana in her hand. Rick moves to the driver's door, pulls down the visor and removes a picture of his family before shutting the door. He gives the cruiser one final kick causing Michonne to smirk and toss him an incredulous glance before the two starts down the road.

"Are you going to say it?" Rick asks after several moments of silence passes.

She glances at him, an eyebrow raised with confusion, "Say what?"

"You really going to make me say it?"

Michonne smirks and shakes her head, "Rick, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I told you so, aren't you going to say, 'I told you so'?"

Jerking back, she gives him a confused glance, "Why would I?"

"You warned me about the squad car, you told me to keep the Prius."

Rick is surprise when Michonne replies with a laugh and a shrug, "And?"

"So, you're not going to say, 'I told you so'?"

Michonne is quiet for a long moment thinking over Rick's question before she shrugs again and says, "What good will that do? We're here now and saying that will only serve the purpose of making me feel better."

He only nods in response. Rick adds Michonne's rational and wisdom to the growing list of what awes him of Michonne.

xXx000xXx

x-3 weeks later-x

"Like this," Michonne says moving behind Rick adjusting the dagger in his hand, "When you throw it, try to keep your wrist straight. You don't want to flick your wrist."

Rick adjusts his stance and allows Michonne to correct his hold on the blade. He tries to ignore her round belly rubbing against his back. He pushes down the pull he feels in the pit of his gut for her. Once Michonne is satisfied with his stance, she steps away and instructs him to throw the blade. Rick does as instructed, and launches the blade toward its target. When it lands several inches from the bulls-eye both he and Michonne high five each other with wide smile plaster on their faces.

"Great job!" Michonne cheers.

"I'm almost as good as you," Rick teases walking away from Michonne to retrieve the half dozen throwing knives.

"HA!" Michonne crackles, "All the practice in the world and you'll never be as good as me."

"Never say never," Rick says pulling the knives from the tree. As he pulls the last knife free, a blade flies pass his face and lands near his hand. His head snaps back to look at Michonne with wide eyes.

"Never," She replies with a coy smile. He shakes his head and chuckles before pulling out the blade.

"Fine, you may be an excellent knife throwing samurai, but I am still a better shot than you."

Michonne smirks with a shrug and says, "For now."

Rick raises his eyebrow and Michonne's smiles wider. Her brown eyes twinkles with mischief, he feels his own smile pulling on his mouth before the uncomfortable nagging feeling returns. Guilt. The guilt settles upon him, covering him like a second skin and weighing him down. His smile fades and his back stiffens from the weight of the guilt.

"We should get back to the cabin. We need to head out first thing in the morning," He says growing serious.

Michonne only nods, sensing the shift in his mood. She falls in step beside him. The pair thread through the wooden terrain until they reach the cabin they happened upon a few days earlier. They arrive at the cabin and Michonne immediately starts to prepare them something to eat.

"After we eat, you should get some sleep. I'll take first watch," Michonne says.

"You're terrible at watch, you always fall asleep."

"I can't help it. I really try to stay awake," Michonne pouts.

He feels himself wanting to smile but the guilt holds the smile at bay, "Don't worry about watch."

"You need to get some sleep as well."

"I will when we're on the road."

Michonne wants to argue with him but she can tell by the hard set of his eyes he's finish with their conversation. She sighs and finish preparing their meal.

They've been together for three weeks and the pair was no closer to Atlanta since when they first started. First the patrol car ran out of gas, soon after getting back on the road the old car blew a gasket. It took them two full days on foot before they were able to find an operational car but before they could go much further Rick got sick. He was still healing from his gunshot wound and broke out in a high fever. Rick didn't want to be near Michonne afraid he would put her and the baby at risk but Michonne wouldn't hear it. She kept herself covered and took care of Rick until his fever broke. Once Rick was healthy to travel again, a violent late summer storm postpones their plans. The storm caused them to hold up in an abandon gas station for several days.

It was the after effects of the storm that caused more delays. Once the storm past, they started their travels again only to discover multiple country creeks and ponds flooded which caused the nearby roads to swell with water. They had to reroute their drive to Atlanta several times, backtracking and retracing their routes. At one time getting lost in the backwoods of rural Georgia. Another setback came in the form of a large walker herd, the passing herd pushed them back west and south further away from Atlanta.

The pair found the abandon cabin and decided to wait out the passing herd of walkers; while doing so, they re-mapped their way and figured out what will be the best route to take to Atlanta. Assuring the roads were clear, Rick figured it was time to get back on the road and head towards their destination.

The time spent together wasn't all bad, the pair learned to trust each other and work as a unit to ensure their survival. They talked, joked, and laughed with each other. It was only when Rick started to feel guilty that he shut Michonne out. She could always tell when the feeling reeled its ugly head, by the hard look in his eyes and the firm straight line of his mouth. Michonne assumed it had to do with his family and not knowing where they were. She tried to talk to him, but he always shut her out and Michonne understood why; even if she didn't like it, she understood.

When she finishes preparing their food, she plates it on camping dishware and hands Rick his plate. He mumbles his thanks and waits for Michonne to settle down with her own plate before he blesses the food and starts to dig in. The pair eats in silences for most of their meal before Michonne speaks up:

"You don't talk about them much."

"What?"

"Your family, you don't talk about them."

Rick doesn't answer, he drops his stare to his plate and pushes the food around. He likes traveling with Michonne, like him she's not much for small talk and is comfortable with the silence between and when they do talk it comes with a natural ease. There's not a lot of dead air between them; he finds Michonne easy to talk to, easy to share his thoughts with and there's no judgement in her words or expression. He likes that, sometimes it is too easy to talk to her and he must remind himself not to get too familiar with her.

Even now when he's unable to share his fears, she's able to pick it up and express his truth, "You're worried something happened to them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they're fine," Michonne says with confidence.

He glances toward her with surprise etch upon his face, "How do you know?"

"What does your gut say?" She answers with a question.

Taking a moment, Rick takes inventory of his thoughts, emotions, and most importantly his instincts. He's worried about his family but deep within the pit of his guts he knows they are out there, alive. It is just finding them and that's what scares him the most, not finding them.

"When my sister died… I felt it in my soul. It was like a piece of me dead along with her. When I got separated from my niece there was a longing but not an ache. I know she's out there and I pray daily she's okay. I imagine that connection, that soul tie is deeper when it is your own child or a spouse."

He soaks in her words and accepts them in silence continuing their meal. Once he finishes, he takes their empty dishes and cleans them off. He then packs the rest of their belonging while Michonne goes to shower. The cabin is old, but it has cold running water, an amenity that Michonne was very pleased to find.

"Michonne," Rick calls out through the door, he waits for the water to shut off before he speaks again, "I'm going to load the car and then check the parameter."

"Okay, be careful!"

"I will."

"I'll save you some cold water," She teases.

"You better," Rick replies with a chuckle shaking off the guilt that assaults him.

Rick takes their food supplies and loads it in the back of the Ford Bronco. He returns to the cabin, removes several Glocks, silencers, and rounds of ammo out the weapons duffle and places them within hidden compartments inside Michonne's baby duffle bag. From the weapon's bag, he loads his person with a machete, two more Glocks, and rounds of ammo before he takes the bag to the car. Rick moves the Bronco away from the cabin, close to the road before he checks the surrounding area and doubles back to the cabin.

When Rick arrives back to the cabin he finds Michonne prop up on the sofa lathering her skin with lotion she found on their last run before holding up in the cabin.

"Hey," He mumbles as he averts his eyes from Michonne.

"All well?" She asks.

"Yea, we're going to have a walk in the morning, I moved the car closer to the road."

She mumbles her agreeance as she continues to moisturize her skin. Rick steals a glance at her; she wears her skinny jeans, open displaying the roundness of her belly and a pale pink tank top with no bra. He takes in the sight he has become familiar with over the last three weeks, her full breast sitting high with harden nipples taunting him.

Accustomed to Lori's pregnancy with Carl, he knows how sensitive a woman's breast can be. Michonne stating this herself several times, he knows this is the reason she goes braless but it doesn't help relieve the mounting attraction to her. It is part of the guilt. He was always in awe of her but during the three weeks the awe grew into attraction and admiration.

Michonne hauls herself to her feet, as she moves her breast gives a soft jiggle and Rick averts his eyes again, feeling a stirring in his loins and the guilt intensifying in his gut.

"I'm going to shower," He announces before threading out the room.

She stares after him; his mood hasn't shifted yet and she worries about him. Michonne wonders what's going on with Rick. She wants to go after him, but she allows him his space. She just hopes they can get over this awkwardness between them.

xXx000xXx

Atlanta – 311 miles.

Michonne reads the sign and smiles, they were further south than they realized but they were making good times. Only 311 miles to go, at the speed she was going they would make it to the city limits in less than four hours. Michonne glances over at a sleeping Rick, before the day is over he would be in Atlanta. Her smile fades when she realizes the daunting tasks of finding his family in the vast area, but she's hopefully that he will be reunited with his family.

She gazes over at him again, he looks younger and at peace when he sleeps. All the tension and stress falling from his face, revealing the overt handsomeness of the man. Her belly flutters as she looks at him, the flutter has nothing to do with the baby inside her and everything to do with the handsome man. She smiles again before returning her eyes onto the road and pressing down on the gas pedal. The Bronco accelerates from 80 mph to 90 mph, Michonne keeps the wheel steady determine to hold up her part of the deal and helping Rick find his family.

xXx000xXx

Rick awakes with a jolt. The car jerks hard to the left, the tires screeches against the pavement while Michonne curses loudly besides him. He sits quickly upright and reaches out for her, throwing his arms out to brace her as the car leaps off the road and into a large ditch. Michonne jerks the steering wheel to the left and misses hitting a large tree head on. The Bronco spins in the ditch and comes to a slow stop clipping the back fender against a fallen tree.

The car whines and groans before it shuts down. Rick smells the gasoline and quickly moves to action. He undoes his seat-belt before he pushes the passenger door open. He then he turns to Michonne and quickly undoes her seat-belt, pulling her out of the driver's seat and the vehicle through the passenger door. Rick sinks into the muddy terrain of the country side ditch along with Michonne. He orders her to get away from the Bronco as he moves towards the back and tries to get as much as their supplies out the car as he can. She doesn't argue and quickly follows his command. He hears her groan and curse before her voice grows smaller as she puts distances between them.

Rick struggles getting the back door open, when he does it pops up and knocks him back a step. He scrambles to the car, pulling out the baby duffle bag, Michonne's Katana, his weapons cache, and one of the smaller bags before a small fire ignites on the dash. Weigh down with all he carries, he falls in the mud several times as he clambers away from the Bronco. The vehicle groans and the spark of fire catching sounds behind him. Rick climbs out the ditch onto the road where a muddy Michonne anxiously awaits him. Grabbing her elbow, he breaks out into a run with Michonne holding her belly and keeping stride with him. A large explosion sounds behind them as the Bronco goes up in flames, the blow back of the explosion is minimal due to the vehicle being in a low ditch.

Once out of danger Rick drops the items he carries and turns to inspect Michonne for any injuries.

"Are you okay?"

She only replies with a nod.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod. When Rick looks up into Michonne's eyes they are full of unshed tears.

"A dee- dear. Ii-it came out of no-no- nowhere," Michonne stutters in shock.

"Michonne?"

Her whisper name on his lips causes her to erupt in tears. She's relieved that they're alive. She feels a kick to her abdomen; her peanut is alive. She cries harder at the knowledge.

"Please don't cry. It's okay, we're okay. Please don't cry," Rick chants pulling Michonne against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. His words only cause her to cry harder. He holds her tightly within his arms, caressing her back and arms as he tries to comfort her. They stand in the middle of the empty road for several moments as Michonne gets her emotion in control. After the tears stop, Rick helps wipe her face clean and asks if she's okay.

She replies with a nod and adds, "Hormones."

Rick smiles and gives her one last hug before he collects their belongs off the ground. He hands her the smaller bag and her Katana, keeping the bigger bags for himself.

xXx000xXx

Over three hours passes before they come up to a white house that sits off the country road. The place appears to be abandon as the pair walks up to the first house they've seen in several hours. Rick peeks over his shoulder at Michonne, they've been walking for the past three hours. Her face tells a different story, but he can see the wariness written all over her, slumping her normally prideful shoulders. As much as he wants to continue he knows it's best if they stop for the night. After Michonne calmed from the car crash she told him they were about an hour away from Atlanta. They both wanted to make it to the city limit by night fall, but Rick knew that wasn't going to happen without a vehicle.

"Stay here, I'm going to check the house."

He expects her to argue but she only nods, it confirms her tiredness. Inside Rick finds a family that gave up or perhaps the choice was taken from them; it appears the father killed his family before killing himself. Rick takes a moment to calm his stomach from the gut churning sight. He then checks the rest of the house. The upstairs is clean but stuffy, he opens several windows and returns to cover the dead bodies with bed-sheets.

When Rick returns outside he finds Michonne sitting on the front steps, she looks up at him distraught with tears brimming her brown eyes.

"I shouldn't have sat down," She whimpers. Her large eyes look disheartening, it's adorable in a way and Rick has to fight a smile from spreading.

Rick kneels before her, moving a stray lock away from her face, "You should have told me you needed a break."

"I did."

"Not a restroom break, Michonne."

"I was fine… until I wasn't."

"Are you okay?"

She nods, "I just needed to sit down but I don't think I can get up now."

He smiles at her pout, he smiles at her stubbornness and determination, "Come on, I got you."

He wraps her arms around his shoulders, supports her back with one arm and her legs with the other. Rick gingerly stands to his feet and is surprise at how easily Michonne fits in his arms and how light she is, even with her swollen belly Michonne is light. He carries her inside the house warning her about the smell before slowly carrying her up the stairs. He finally puts her down in the cleanest room, which he assumes is the guest room with its neutral décor.

"Rest, take a nap. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Michonne wants to argue but almost as soon as her head hits the pillow, a needy sleep pulls her under its wake.

xXx000xXx

A gnawing hungry and kicking in her abdomen pulls her from her deep slumber. She comes awake to the smell of cooking beans. As she sits up in bed, Rick appears at her side.

"Hey… hey… you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Michonne says slowly swinging her legs over the bed. Rick helps her stand, once on her feet she stretches and yawns.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, better. Bathroom?"

Rick smiles wide and for a moment, Michonne is mesmerize be his radiant smile.

"If you didn't like me before, you're really going to like me now," Rick teases leading Michonne to the bathroom. When he opens the door, Michonne is less then impress. The room is tiny, old, and falling apart. Leaving her side, he moves to the shower and turns on the faucet, a blast of hot water pours from the shower head.

"Oh Rick!" Michonne says flinging herself towards him and hugging him tightly. He laughs at her outburst without thought she kisses his cheeks which causes him to stiffen in her arms.

"Oh… uhhh. I'm sorry."

"Uhhh… nah, it's okay. I… I uhhh going to leave you too it. Don't use it all I still need a turn unless you don't mind the smell of funky man," Rick jests rubbing the back of his neck before he scrambles out the tiny space and closing the door behind himself.

"Fuck, Michonne," She whispers to herself slapping her hand against her forehead.

As if to agree with her, her peanut gives her a swift kick jolting her abdomen. "I don't need to hear it from you too," Michonne chides her son.

She's mindful not use all the hot water, it is tempting but she considers Rick needs to shower as well. Once her shower concludes she returns to their shared room, there's a note from Rick stating he went to look around the house and to eat. Michonne dries off and changes into clean clothes before sitting in a nearby chair and starting on her dinner. She's mostly finish by the time Rick returns, she expects the awkwardness from the bathroom flub to return but it doesn't. He grabs a few things and goes to enjoy his own shower.

Twenty minutes later her dinner is finish and Rick returns from his shower with a basin of water in his hand. He shaved again and his hair is still wet from the water. He looks handsome with his sparkling eyes and curls dripping water onto his t-shirt. He kneels before her slowly not spilling a drop of water placing the basin in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asks sitting up right as Rick takes hold of her sock cover right foot. He removes the socks, rolls up her jeans and place her swollen feet into the warm water. A moan escapes her lips as soon as her foot sinks into the water, the sound jolts his lower region, Rick must talk his desire from consuming him and embarrassing them both. He glances up and pauses at her breast. She's not wearing a bra, again. It has been a common occurrence; Michonne's complains her bra is too small and removes it much to his chagrin and delight. He forces his eyes away from the harden nipples and up to her eyes.

"Lori had high blood pressure when she was pregnant with Carl; her feet use to swell up bad. I found some Epson salt in the bath room and I remember it helped Lori. Thought maybe it'll help you too," Rick explains as he repeats the jester with her left foot.

"Thank you, Rick," Michonne whisper her thanks.

He nods his head as he takes his own plate of beans, peas, and spam.

"Have you thought of names?" Rick asks.

Peeling her eyes slightly open, she watches through her eyelashes Rick watching her. She rubs her belly, soothing her Peanut's kicks.

"Not really, I figured it will come to me once I see him. Until then he's Peanut."

"Why Peanut?"

Michonne smiles widely, her smile causing his heart to pick up pace. She has been having that effect on him, but he's been ignoring the sensation, constantly reminding himself of his wife. The constant guilt helps too.

"I was about six and a half weeks when I found out I was pregnant. The doctor said the baby was about the size of a peanut. It just stuck."

"Luckily, you didn't find out when you were ten weeks."

Michonne's brows knit in confusion, "Ten weeks?"

"He would have been the size of a kumquat. Imagine calling him Kumquat."

Michonne throws her head back and roars with laughter. Her laughter is intoxicating and enchanting. A soft musical melody of hope and joy. He pushes the guilt aside for the moment, relaxing and freely laughing along with her. It takes a while for her laughter to slow once it does she looks at Rick and asks:

"How do you know that?"

"Lori, she brought at least a hundred pregnancy books, I think she read one. Once day when cleaning I saw a book, 'How Big is my Baby? Week by Week fruit and veggie comparison.'"

Michonne laughter returns with a roar, she holds her belly as she rocks back and forth.

"Carl is how old? Thirteen? And you remember kumquat?" Michonne asks between fits of laughter.

"It was weird, like they couldn't pick another fruit or vegetable?"

"What else do you remember?"

"Twenty-five weeks is rutabaga. Uhhh… thirty-two weeks is a jicama…"

"A jicama? What is that?" Michonne asks gasping for air amid her laughter.

"I actually looked that up because I literally thought, what the fuck is jicama? It is a Mexican turnip, like a yam. Versatile and high in fiber."

"Sounds delicious," Michonne giggles.

"Since you're thirty-two weeks, I think you should start calling Peanut, Jicama."

Another roar of laughter overtakes Michonne, Rick laughs along with her. After a moment, Michonne sobers up. She holds her ever growing belly, looks down at it and asks in a serious tone, "Peanut? What do you think, do you like Jicama?"

A hard kick to her abdomen widens her eyes, her head snaps up towards Rick.

"I think he like Jicama."

"Really?" Rick asks nearing her. He places his plate down and extend his hand to her belly, "May I?"

They've kept their physical contact at a minimal but in the last 24 hours that seem to change. Biting her lips, Michonne replies with a simple nod. Rick's strong hand rest against her stomach, his warmth radiates from his skin through her, she feels her body temperature increase from the gentle touch.

"Peanut?" Rick calls out and wait but the baby lays inactive. He glances up at Michonne before looking down at her bump and say, "Jicama?"

He feels a kick against the palm of his hand, his response is the same as Michonne. His eyes widen in disbelief as he looks up and locks eyes with her.

"Jicama!" Rick repeats and once again the baby kicks. Rick laughs with delight as he continuous repeats the words. Michonne soon falls into a laughing snorting roar; she laughs so hard her abdomen ache from the combination of laughing and the baby kicks. Soon she has to asks Rick to stop saying Jicama so the kicking can cease.

"I guess Jicama is the winner," Rick smirks returning to his food.

"You can call him Jicama if you want, but he'll always be my Peanut."

"Sounds fair enough."

A comfort silence navigates the space for a long moment. Michonne softly hums a nameless tune as Rick finish eating his dinner.

"Tell me about Carl," Michonne asks.

Rick's eyes light up, his face softens and love fills his face as he tells Michonne about his son. She listens quietly as he recounts several stories about his son until a tangible sadness fills his voice from missing and worrying about his son.

"I promise Rick, we'll find him. We'll find your family."

He only nods believing her promise but unable to meet her eyes, "Come on, lets those dogs of yours elevated."

"Dogs?" Michonne asks with false offense.

"Some nail polish wouldn't hurt those puppies."

Michonne gasps, she reaches for the pillow propping her back up and toss it at Rick who ducks the throw and laughs. He moves toward Michonne with a small bottle in hand.

"What's that?"

"Peppermint oil."

Rick pulls Michonne feet out the water and dries them; sitting on the edge of the bed Rick applies the oil in his hands. He warms the oil by rubbing his hands together before he picks up Michonne's feet.

"Rick, you don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to," He replies staring deeply into her eyes. Michonne nods and lays back against the pillows watching Rick massage her feet. The feel of his hand on her causes an electric shock to race up and settle at the apex of her thighs. She discreetly presses them together while biting her lips and trying to swallow a moan. His hands are strong and gentle kneading her aching feet.

As he massages her feet, he tells her about the horse he found while he searched the property. He tells her it will be slow going but she can ride the horse until they find another form of transportation. Michonne quietly listens to him as she tries to sort of her feelings for Rick.

She was falling for him. In the passing week he went from travel companion to friend and now she was falling for her friend. It was hard not to. He is a good man. Smart, strong, kind, protective, provider, thoughtful, and funny. She could go on and list many pleasing attribute of Rick Grimes. She trusts him. She likes him. She's falling in love with him. Michonne knows nothing can come of it and that causes an ache to settle upon her heart with a nagging persistent. She only hopes the heartbreak of not being able to be with him completely doesn't hurt too bad.

xXx000xXx

It is near dawn when Michonne's bladder pulls her awake. She heaves herself out of bed and navigates the quiet hallway down towards the restroom. Once she completes her business she returns to the bedroom, Rick sleeps on the floor near the foot of the bed, snoring lightly. She offered him the bed but Rick wouldn't allow her to sleep on the hardwood floor. She smiles at his tenderness and thoughtfulness. Michonne quietly returns to bed, it creeks under her weight as she tries to find a comfortable position. Just as she starts to close her eyes a flicker of light catches her attention.

Slowly sitting up, she edges off the bed and pads towards the window. Another flicker of light races across the window right before it shuts off. Michonne takes a chance, she slowly moves the curtains and peers down to the front lawn. The sliver of moonlight shows the white rumbling truck coming to a slow stop in front of the house. The driver turned off the headlights but the brake lights can still be seen illuminating the country road behind the truck.

Michonne knows she needs to wake Rick but she waits to see how many people are in the truck. She already knows they are foe, if they were friendly they would have announced their arrival instead of trying to sneak up. The driver's door open, follow by the passenger side. A tall thin man steps away from the driver's side as an average build man quietly shuts the passenger side.

Quickly yet quietly stepping away from the window Michonne moves to Rick and kneels next to his hear. She shakes him gently awake.

"What? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine. We're fine. There are two men who just pulled up to the house. We have to go," Michonne whispers calmly. Rick jolts to up but Michonne holds him still for several seconds trying to calm him. Rick places his hand over Michonne's and gives her a curt nod. Michonne removes her hand and the pair both rise to their feet. Michonne struggles with her long sleeve t-shirt but quickly toss it to the side as she reaches for her shoes. Rick quickly slips on his boots as Michonne struggles to put on her; Rick is at her side instantly, helping her slip into the boots and lacing them up for her. He then helps her stand. They both stiffen to a stop when they hear glass break.

"Come on," Rick whispers slipping the backpack that holds their food supplies onto his back. Michonne looks around for their other bags most importantly Rick's weapon cache. He looks down at her and realize she's only wearing a tank top on her torso, the tank-top rising up and showing her perfectly round belly. He picks up his jacket and help her into it. It is just the right size that it covers her completely.

"Where's the other bags?"

"Outside by the horse," Rick quietly replies against her ears before he takes hold of her hand. Michonne squeezes his in reply. The two carefully edge out the room, taking care to watch their steps. They listen to the footsteps and grumbles of the intruders. One curses loudly and retches, Rick assumes he uncover the dead body from earlier.

"Get your shit together, Fred."

"Tuck that's some nasty ass shit."

"I'm sure you fucked uglier."

The voices become distance as they move away from the stairs. Rick takes Michonne's hand and leads her to the back of the house. He pushes the door open and ushers Michonne inside, closing the door behind them. Michonne scans the room, trying to get familiar with the new space but Rick already seems accustom to it. He navigates the room with only the sliver of moonlight as his guide. He keeps a firm grip on Michonne's hand as he crosses the large space. At the rear of the room he opens the sliding door that leads to the balcony, he steps out and tugs on Michonne's hand. She follows a step after him before he closes the door behind him.

Rick leads her to a corner of the balcony and pauses listening for the intruders. Michonne strain her hears but she doesn't hear anything besides the creatures of the night and the soft wind.

"There's a wooden trellis against the house, I need you to climb down. It's old and rusted but if you go down slowly you'll be fine."

Michonne replies with a nod.

"As soon as I reach the ground start climbing down. Watch me."

Another nod. Rick gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he releases her grasps. He climbs over the balcony, twist his body and starts down the trellis. It creeks and groans under his weight but stays firmly attached to the house. Michonne keeps her eyes on Rick, he quickly makes his way to the ground then waves for Michonne to following. She doesn't allow herself time to think, if she does she'll talk herself out of doing what is needed. She climbs onto the rail of the balcony, twist and allows her feet to find the first opening. Once her right foot is secure in its hold she slides her left foot and begins the process of climbing down. The trellis groans and creeks even louder as she climbs down, it shakes under her trembling hands.

"Come on, you got it. Almost there."

Michonne hears Rick's hush encouragement, she focuses on his words and continues the climb down. She only relaxes when she feels his hand on her waist. She releases her hold on the trellis turning around and wrapping her arms around Rick's neck.

"It's okay. I got you," Rick whispers hugging Michonne. He starts to release her but presses her back into his embrace against the outer wall of the house as soon he hears the sliding door open above them.

"See… I told you ain't nobody here!"

"That bed was fucking warm like somebody was just there and the wax was fucking soft."

"If someone's here then where the fuck are they?"

"I donno but someone was fucking here. A woman too!"

"How the fuck you know?"

"I smelt her soap. Shit smells good plus she left her shirt. Bitch smell good. I bet she looks good too."

Michonne feels Rick's arm tense around her. She hears his breathing pick up pace and the rapid rhythm of his heart.

"I don't care if she looks good or not it been a while since I had a woman."

"Mel ain't gonna like that. You know his rules, he wants the first taste!"

"Fuck Mel and his bullshit rules! If I find her first…" the man trails off.

Rick starts to move away from Michonne, but she holds onto him firmly, refusing to allow him to leave.

"They gotta be around here, maybe they still hiding in the house."

Their heavy footsteps retreat from the balcony. After a moment to reassure they're gone Michonne moves out from Rick's arms.

"Come on."

"Michonne they were…." He struggles with his words, "They are monsters."

"Please let's go."

It is the plea in her voice, the extra squeeze of his hand that encourages him to finally move. Using the moonlight as a guide, Rick leads them to the pasture where he tied up the horse.

"Can you hold a couple of bags for a little bit?"

"Yes, I can."

Rick loads Michonne with their food supplies bag and the baby duffle before he loads himself up with the weapon bag and horse saddle. He unties the horse and opens the gate, but before he leads them out takes Michonne's hand and gives her his shirt to hold.

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

xXx000xXx

Several miles away from the house and the unknown intruders. Rick stops to saddle the horse properly, he then helps Michonne climb on the horse with the baby duffle secure behind her. She grips the reigns tightly as Rick guides the horse by foot. Hours later with the mid-day sun pressing against their backs they pad the distance between them and the unknown intruders. It also helps that before making their escape completely, Rick slashed all four tires to delay any pursuit.

"I think you can climb on with me."

"It'll be too much for the horse."

They continue in silence for a moment, before Michonne pulls on the reigns to stop. The horse halts and catches Rick's attention, he turns to see Michonne struggling to dismount the horse.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to walk for a little bit."

"Michonne-"

"Rick Grimes! Calling my name as if you're reprimanding me is not going to work," Michonne snaps.

"I know. You're too stubborn," Rick fires back.

Michonne narrows her eyes at him, "Help me off this damn horse."

Begrudgingly Rick helps Michonne off the horse. She stretches and unzips his police jacket exposing a mound of lush chocolate cleavage, harden nipples, and a round taunt belly. She allows the jacket to hang open and tries to pull her tank-top down before she shrugs. She rubs her belly as she starts walking down the road. Rick watches her for a long moment grumbling under his breathe before he tugs on the horse's reigns and follows her.

"You have to let it go," Michonne says.

"How? How can I let it go?" Rick snaps. He inhales deeply before exhaling, trying to calm himself, "They are monsters. They were going to hurt you."

"But they didn't and that is because of you. You and your quick thinking."

"What if-"

"No need for what ifs, we made it out okay. You, me, and Jicama," Michonne says. The last part succeeds in getting a smirk out of Rick. She also smiles in return, "I told you before with this new world Rick, it is the people. It is not the dead but the living. We just have to be smarter and better than them."

He nods but refuses to look at her, Michonne steps in his line of sight causing him to stop. She places a warm hand on his left cheek, gently guiding his eyes to hers. She can see the simmering dark anger within the blue depth, a part of her takes comfort in his anger. She knows this man will go to dark depths to protect the people he cares for. Her heart skips at the thought, at that hope of Rick caring for her.

"We're okay," She says caressing his cheek and smiling softly. She reaches out for his free hand and lays it on belly, "We're okay."

Allowing himself to sink into the alluring deep brown depths of her eyes and warm smile, he soaks in her calm and courage. He allows her soft words to dissipate his anger. He waits for the guilt to assault him but it doesn't come. He releases a deep breath and nods as he returns her smile. She's okay. Her child is okay. They're okay. He's okay.

"We're okay," He repeats gently stroking her bare extended stomach, "We're okay."

* * *

 **Next Time on New Days:**

 _The image will be forever burn within the recess of Lori's memory._

 _Rick running and putting down walkers with his weapon extended in his left hand all while holding the hand of woman, a very pregnant woman who does the same with her free hand. Rick fires to his left, the woman to the right with Glenn and Daryl flanking their side and T-Dog covering the rear._

 _The wind catches the woman's long hair causing it to fan around her face like a halo. Her mahogany brown skin glistens in the summer sun. No fear shows on her beautiful visage only a calm determination, a mirror of Rick's own expression. Rick is almost running at full pace and the woman keeps pace. He's dress in his Sheriff's Deputy uniform and she wears his jacket._

 _At the sight of the pair a poisonous envy births inside Lori._

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter Rick finds his family. Yayyy! Right?**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you some more for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate you all! Thank you!**


	4. Days of Trouble

**Days of Trouble**

"Do you remember how to use this?" Rick asks his face full of concern as he re-demonstrate how to reload and fire the nine-millimeter weapon.

Michonne's visage mirrors his, "Please don't go."

"Michonne," Rick says with a sigh.

"Please, Rick. Please don't go."

The duo made it to the Atlanta late the day prior and decided to hole-up for the night in an empty motel off I-85. As soon as morning arrives Rick starts to prepare for his trek into the city deciding to leave Michonne at the motel but promising to return for her.

"This is the safety. The trigger, remember to hold the handle with both hands and squeeze the trigger not pull. Aim fo-"

"Aim for the head and only fire when I absolutely need to, I know, Rick."

During their three weeks together, Rick taught Michonne how to use and fire a gun properly, just as she shown him how to handle a dagger. She still struggles with her aim, but she is knowledgeable and comfortable enough to use the weapon if need be.

"I know you don't want me to go but I need to check out Atlanta."

"Let me come with you."

He shakes his head, "You said Atlanta was overran, I can't protect you and look for them."

"I don't need you to protect me, I can handle myself."

"I know Michonne but please, please stay. I promise I'll be back for you."

She looks away from him and nods her head, not liking it but understanding his need to go, "Please just be careful, please."

"I will," Rick says. He puts the gun down on a nearby table and starts toward the door before he can get a full step away he suddenly turns to face Michonne. Her face is calm and her eyes is steady as usual; she stands full of courage for him, not allowing her own fear to take hold. One long stride is all he takes before he pulls her in his arms and embraces her tightly. Michonne melts in his arms, snapping her eyes shut not allowing the inner raging emotions to swallow her whole.

"I promise, Michonne, I'll be back for you. The both of you."

xXx000xXx

 _Think. Think. Think._ Rick repeats to himself, hitting the butt of the gun to his forehead. The sound of the radio statics interrupts his wild thoughts. Thoughts of Carl. Thoughts of Lori. Thoughts of Michonne. Thoughts of her son. He made a promise to them, to all of them. He made a promise to Carl, to Lori, and to Michonne. It can't end like this.

The statics decreases and the channel clears before a snarky voice speaks: "Hey, you, dumb-ass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"

xXx000xXx

"Come meet everybody," Morales says patting Rick on the shoulder right before he steps out the truck.

He gives the man a slight nod before bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Everything that could go wrong went wrong.

Being overrun by walkers.

His horse being eaten alive.

Losing his weapon duffle bag.

Getting trapped in the tank.

Considering taking his own life.

Being rescued by a stranger over the radio.

Meeting a group of panic survivors.

Confronting a high bigot redneck.

Covering himself with walker's guts.

Running for his life as the dead gave chase.

Helping save the ragtag group of survivors.

Leaving a man trapped on the roof.

Aiding the survivors return to their camp.

He is tired to his bone.

His heart sinks, from what the survivors told him, he knows that Michonne was right. Atlanta wasn't the right move and his family wasn't there, before he allows himself to be swallow by despair he remembers her words, the soul tie to his family. He thinks of her and is grateful he convinced her to stay at the motel. With all the things that went wrong today, he fears the awful possibility of what may have happen if she was with him.

"Hey, Helicopter Boy! Come say hello!" Morales shouts out as Rick hops out the truck. "The guy is a cop, like you," Morales finishes.

Rick's plan is to see how the camp is set up and then go back for Michonne, together they can decide what to do. They can… the thought fades as he walks up to the others and his eyes lands on Shane, his partner from King's County, who stands with a rifle thrown over his shoulder.

 _If Shane is here_... the thought begins, his eyes go wide with disbelief as hope starts to drum wildly in his heart. He glances off to the side and the hope explodes into joy and pure relief as he looks at his son and wife.

"Oh my god," He whispers. His legs already moving on their own, "Oh my god!"

Carl starts running before he shouts out, "DAD! DAD!"

His mother running several steps behind him but comes to a stop in shock as she watches father and son embrace. Even though Carl is thirteen Rick still lifts him into a tight hug as he rain kisses on the side of his son's face. With Carl, still in his arms he makes his way to his wife and hugs her against him. The reunited family cries as they embrace each other.

Rick looks over to his partner, Shane, with tears in his eyes the two men lock eyes and Rick gives the man a nod, knowing he's the reason his family is still alive. Knowing he's the man who protected them while he was unable to. He's thankful to have his family back and to have an amazing friend and partner.

xXx000xXx

Rick comes awake to the sound of birds chirping and bugs buzzing. He stretches and inhales, the scent of fresh air and the passing rainstorm fills his nose. Running his hands down his face, he catches sight of his wedding ring. A smile pulls across his lips at the memory of reuniting with his wife and son. Closing his eyes, he allows a moment to relive his reunion memories before going to find them. When he closes his eyes again it is not the memory of his wife that takes hold, instead soulful steady brown eyes fill his vision, a warm smile, and a round belly.

"Michonne!"

Rick sits straight up on the cot. A new-found guilt finds him. It is worse than anything he felt before. His stomach lurches with bile at the thought of leaving Michonne behind. A panic marries the guilt and wreaks havoc on him. The wonderful time spent with his family the night before overshadow by the shame of forgetting Michonne. How could he allow himself to forget her? How could he allow himself to leave her alone for one night? Leaping out of the cot, he discover clothes laid out for him. He dresses quickly and exits the tent in search of Lori, to explain to her his need to return to the city before he can find his wife the sound of a loud commotion reaches his ears.

He finds T-Dog and another man scuffing on the ground, Shane tries to pull him off of T-Dog but the man delivers a hard punch to T-Dog's face. Rick immediately rushes to help, he and Shane pulls the raging man off T-Dog. Without being told he knows this is Daryl Dixon, Merle's brother. Merle is the man they left handcuffed on the rooftop.

"You drop the fuckin' key!" Daryl spits out, "Y'all motherfuckers left my brother to rot on a fuckin' roof."

Rick inserts himself between the two men, knowing T-Dog is not fully blame for leaving Merle on the room, "I'm the one who handcuffed him on the roof."

Madness coats Daryl eyes as he turns his attention onto Rick, he swings but Rick ducks out the way, causing Daryl to turn with the momentum of his swing. The man quickly recovers and tackles Rick to the ground. Several blows are exchange before Shane pulls Rick off Daryl. T-Dog along with Dale inserts themselves between the two men.

"I'm going back for him!" Rick shouts.

"Rick!" Lori calls out.

Pacing like a cage animal Daryl shouts in agreement, "You bet your fuckin' ass you are!"

"Rick, brother, you just got here," Shane says stepping in front of Rick trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"This is not only about Merle. I left a friend out there, I need to go back for them and I lost my weapon cache, seven hundred rounds of ammo, guns, rifles, and knives. I gotta go."

"Rick!" Lori calls out again, this time he looks toward her. Carl stands press against his mother's side before he can start for them Lori takes a step back pulling Carl alongside of her and away from the gather group. Rick knows he needs to go talk to her, talk to Carl and explain to them why he has to leave again but his thoughts are consume by Michonne. He hopes they will understand but right now he needs to focus on coming up with a plan to get Merle, the guns, and Michonne.

It takes an hour to formulate a plan among the four men going: Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick. Once they have a set plan they load the truck with the necessary supplies before Rick changes into his Sheriff's Deputy uniform. Once dress, Rick goes to find his upset wife, wanting to explain to her why he has to leave.

"Lori," Rick starts, "Listen-"

"Just come back," She says cutting him off, "Just come back to me. Come back to us."

Rick nods. He expected more of a fight from Lori, he was ready for it but this calm and understanding Lori confuses him. It is not like her. He wants to comment on it but he needs to keep his promise to Michonne. Lori leans in and gives her husband a quick kiss on the lips before she forces a smile. Rick caresses her cheek, returning her smile before he leaves. He finds Carl waiting for him outside their family tent.

"Dad, let me come with you. I can help. Shane's been teaching me how to shoot," Carl says. A ire rises in the pit of his gut at the thought of Shane teaching Carl how to fire a gun but he pushes it away and focuses on the tasks at hand.

"You can help huh?" Rick asks stopping next to Carl.

"Yea, Shane says I'm a good shot. Better than you when you were my age," Carl jests.

He smiles at his son and ruffles the kid's hair, "I bet, I couldn't shot the broad side of a barn."

His son's laugh causes him to chuckle as well, "Shane said the same thing."

"Look Carl-"

"Please dad, I can help."

"Help by watching ya momma. I need your help watching over this camp and helping Shane."

"Dad," the young boy groans.

"Please. I need your help here."

Carl groans more but finally relent his pursuit to go with his father. The two Grimes men hug, saying their good-byes before Rick starts toward the awaiting men.

Shane falls in line besides him, "You ain't gotta go man, this is reckless. Merle's a piece of shit."

"I'm not going to let the man die on that rooftop and this ain't only about Merle."

"Yea, this friend of yours?"

"I made a promise, Shane."

"And the promise you made to your family?" Shane asks his tone dipping into a threatening level, "What about that promise?"

Rick glares into Shane's hazel eyes, two Alpha raging for command. It is Shane who breaks away first, dropping his head and looking off into the distance. He softens his stances before glancing up into Rick's hard blue eyes.

"When you got shot… when Lori and Carl thought you were dead, it almost broke them. I ain't trying to see them deal with that hurt again."

Rick places his hand on Shane's shoulder, "Thank you for taking care of them, for being there for them and protecting them. Words can't start to tell you how grateful I am and the debt I owe you, thank you, Shane. I know the promise I made to them and I'll be back."

Shane shakes his head in agreement, he chuckles and adds, "You better man, otherwise I'm going to have to hunt your ass down and drag you back."

A laugh is shared among the two men before they exchange and brotherly hug and part way. Rick gives one finally salute to Shane after Glenn cranks the engine and starts away from the camp.

xXx000xXx

It is the start of Michonne's fourth day in Atlanta, it is the start of the third day without Rick Grimes. She peers out the small crack of the motel window at the steadily rising sun and whispers a quiet prayer that he's okay.

There's a gentle nudge from her child, she places her hand on her belly and moves away from the window, "I know, Peanut, I'm worried about him too."

Michonne returns to the bed and gingerly sits down, lifting her feet and settling against the mound of pillows.

"Peanut, if he's not back by tomorrow we're going to have to leave. We're going to need to find a safer place for you," She speaks to her son. He's been less active since Rick's departure, Michonne is not sure whether he's sensing her own stress or he genuinely misses their companion, she knows she misses him.

The room is hot, stagnant, and stuffy. Michonne wants to open a window to allow some fresh air in but she doesn't want to draw attention to the room. She remains dress in her jeans, tank top, and boots just in case she needs to make a quick escape. Michonne finds a somewhat comfortable position before she picks up the birthing book that rest besides the loaded gun Rick left with her. She wants to wait for Rick to return to finish the book, she's been reading it out loud to him. It is their third book, already have read two other books to him during their three weeks of travel. She pushes thoughts of worries away and holds onto his promise to return; holding onto the promise she flips to the spot she stopped at and starts to read out loud pretending he's in the room with her.

xXx000xXx

Michonne jolts awake, fear stealing her breathe as the sounds of nearby voices reach her ears. Ice water pours into her veins and her heart doubles in pace at the familiarity of the voices. It is the voices from the night at the farm house. She can hear them rummaging in the next room and can tell they're disappointed with their finding. During her time at the motel, Michonne already scavenged most of the rooms, taking anything she deemed useful and there wasn't much to take. She tracks their movement by their heavy footsteps and loud complaints. She knows her room is next and she has to act quickly. Michonne rolls out of bed and reaches for the weapon at the same time but in her haste the book falls with a loud thump from her lap.

"Fuck! Someone's here!" a voice shouts excitedly.

"I knew this shithole was gonna payoff!"

"We should tell the others." The windows are covered but by the sound of their voices she can tell they're outside her room.

"First, let's see what we have."

Fear freezes her for a second, she struggles to suppress the emotions as she drops to her knees using the bed as her shield. Trembling hands lifts the weapon and aims it high at the same moment she does the motel door crashes open. She clicks the safety off, aims as center mass, and squeezes the trigger four times. A high pitch screams emits from the first body before it drops unceremoniously with a loud groan. She shifts the weapon and fires three more shots and loud yelp of pain can be heard before the sound of hurriedly footsteps rushing away.

Ice water continues to pump in her veins, her focus laser to one thing: survival. She wants to rush out the room but she doesn't know how many assailants there could be. Michonne shrugs on Rick's Sheriff's jacket and throw any important item in her baby duffle bag, allowing time to pass before she cautiously leaves the room with her gun drawn. With her gun leading the way, she hugs the side of the building, trying to stay low as she carefully and quickly navigates the corridor. During her time at the motel she was able to find a few working cars, she prepared them all and place one at the bottom of the stairs, just in case Rick didn't return or if she needed a quick exit. She hoped the car at the bottom of the stairs was still in place, she knew with the sound of gunfire the dead will soon be drawn to the noise.

Michonne listens for the sound of the wounded assailant but the sound of her pounding heart drowns out any other noises. Only the sound of several more gunshot that rings through the air overshadows her loud heartbeat. The gunshots is followed by silences then one of the sweetest sounds, her name and his voice.

"MICHONNE!"

Her name being called by Rick. Her heart leaps with joy. She can't get his name out, instead she starts toward the voice. She rushes down the metal stairs as she reaches the landing Rick is already at the bottom and takes the stair two at a time and meets her at the center. He immediately takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly before releasing her and looking her over.

"Are you okay? I heard gun shots! Are hurt you?" He questions.

"I'm fine. We're fine," Michonne says as she catches the sight on Rick's wedding ring. Her heart flutters with joy for him for finding his family but it also cracks, "You found your family? Carl? Lori?"

Rick smiles brightly and nods before he focuses back on the matter at hand, "What happened?"

"The men from the farm house," Michonne starts, Rick's blue eyes darken with a stormy glint as anger flashes across his face. Michonne finishes, "I think there were only two. I got one, he's upstairs. I clipped the other, he got away."

"Is he dead?"

"I didn't check."

"Stay here!" Rick says before continuing up the stairs. Michonne watches him go, she starts to go after him when two men at the bottom of the stairs catches her attention. She quickly rises her gun and points it at them.

"We're with Rick!" The tall stocky black man says raising his hand in surrender.

"Are you his friend?" A young Asian man asks his eyes on her exposed belly.

Two gunshot sounds from above them. Michonne glances over her shoulder in the direction but she keeps her gun level at the two men.

"Come on! Shake y'all asses! We got walkers!" Another voice calls out from out of sight.

Michonne stays rooted in place with gun steadily aim at the men until Rick reappears and rushes down to stand beside her.

"Center mass, I'm impressed," Rick teases taking the baby duffle off her shoulder and swinging it on his own.

"I was motivated," Michonne quips.

He tosses her a smile before he reaches for her hand, starting down the stairs and guiding her to the others; he feels her hesitations and locking eyes with hers he conveys they are friendly and for her to trust him. Michonne replies with a single nod as she allows Rick to lead her. Rick and his companions put down walkers in their path as they run to their escape.

xXx000xXx

The image will be forever burn within the recess of Lori's memory.

Rick running and putting down walkers with his weapon extended in his left hand all while holding the hand of woman, a very pregnant woman who does the same with her free hand. Rick fires to his left, the woman to the right with Glenn and Daryl flanking their side and T-Dog covering the rear.

The wind catches the woman's long hair causing it to fan around her face like a halo. Her mahogany brown skin glistens in the summer sun. No fear shows on her beautiful visage only a calm determination, a mirror of Rick's own expression. Rick is almost running at full pace and the woman keeps pace. He's dress in his Sheriff's Deputy uniform and she wears his jacket.

At the sight of the pair a poisonous envy births inside Lori.

"START THE CARS!" Rick shouts as he nears the caravan of vehicles.

A domino effect of engine roaring sounds, Lori hops into the driver side and turns the ignition of their own vehicle. Glenn is the first to reach the caravan, he opens the side door of the RV and hops in.

"Get in," He shouts at the woman but Rick pulls her away from the RV.

"Jim's in there, he's sick."

Glenn nods once and shuts the door.

T-Dog hops in the truck he rides with Andrea. Lori watch helplessly as Rick race pass their vehicle. In the rearview mirror she traces Rick's every movement. He helps the woman into Shane's jeep before throwing a duffle bag in the backseat. He shares quick words with Shane before rushing back to the vehicle with Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Carol.

"Let's go!" Rick instructs. Lori obeys, she shifts the car to drive and speeds to the front of the caravan leading the group towards the CDC.

xXx000xXx

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back."

"I was worried about you," Michonne says. She reaches out for his hand and places it on her belly, "We were worried about you."

Rick looks up into her eyes when he feels the strong kick.

"Hey, Jicama. Sorry I had you and ya momma, worried," Rick says. Another kick is his answer, "I think he forgives me."

Michonne smiles, Rick rubs the area her son kicked her before he removes his hand.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we have more time, when we find shelter."

"Okay," Michonne replies looking over to where the others gather to say their goodbye to the dying man Jim. Not knowing the man well, Rick goodbye was quick and short. Afterwards he joins Michonne wanting to check on her before they continued the journey to the CDC.

"Are you okay riding with Shane?" Rick asks, his eyes still on the others.

"Better than walking or riding the horse. He doesn't say much. Even though I do miss Sugar, what happened to her?" Michonne asks about the horse.

"The horse? Rick got her eaten," Glenn coolly states walking pass Rick. Michonne gasps and playful slaps Rick's shoulder which causes the man to give Glenn a scolding look, "I wasn't supposed to say anything huh?"

"Glenn this is Michonne, Michonne this is Glenn. He helped me out when I was trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, trapped in a tank. Which was caused by his own dumbass-ness," Glenn jests, Rick gives him another cold stare, the young man laughs good naturally before he strolls away towards the RV.

"Do you want to ride in the RV? It is more comfortable," Rick asks.

"I'm fine, I like the fresh air against my face."

"If you get too cold-"

"I'm fine, Rick."

"I'm sorry, I took so long."

"I know, it's written all over your face," Michonne says staring into his azure eyes. She itches to reach out to him but refrains, reminding herself that he's married. "I'm happy you found your family, your son and wife."

Rick drops his head and nods, smiling at the thought of his family, "Yeah, yeah. I am too."

"Rick?"

He turns toward the voice to see Lori with Carl by her side.

"Lori, this is my friend Michonne. Michonne this is my wife, Lori and my son Carl."

Michonne ambles down from her seat in the jeep, she smiles widely and stretches her hand in greeting, "It's wonderful meeting you two, I've heard a lot about you two."

The women exchange pleasantries as Carl stares in awe, his eyes dart from extended belly to the sword resting against her back.

"How do you know my dad?" he finally asks.

"The first time I ran him over. The second time I stopped him from doing something stupid."

"That sounds like Rick," Lori quips with a half-smile.

"Let's haul ass! We're losing daylight," Shane calls out.

Carl gives Michonne one finally looks then he returns to the car while Lori gives her a small wave before doing the same. Rick helps Michonne into Jeep and Shane climbs into the driver side. He assures she's fine, then heads to SUV with Lori and Carl while Michonne looks longingly after him. _He's married. He's happy._ Michonne reminds herself.

xXx000xXx

Thirty minutes after their departure from leaving Jim, the caravan comes to a stop due to Michonne need to relieve her bladder. Shane stands by the hood of the Jeep while Rick stands guard by the tree, keeping an eye out for any danger. Once Michonne completes her business, Rick hands her water to wipe down her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Tired otherwise I'm okay."

"We're almost at the CDC."

"Do you think anyone is still there?"

Rick shrugs as the two starts toward the awaiting cars, "I hope so, the sun is setting soon and we're going to need to find a place for the night."

"We will. We'll find something."

Rick smiles and Michonne does the same. In the days he's been gone from her, he missed her. He missed her present. He missed her smile. He missed her encouragement. He missed her strength. Rick pulls his eyes away from Michonne to the line of cars, several people, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl, are out their vehicles stretching their legs. He doesn't know them but from what Shane and Lori tell him, they seem like good people.

"Ready?"

"Yea, we can head out," Rick replies to Shane.

"You can ride in the RV," Dale offers Michonne.

"I like the fresh air."

"Its getting nippy out here."

"I'll be fine."

"Ride in the damn RV so we ain't gotta stop every ten minutes so you can fuckin' piss," Daryl growls pacing like a caged animal.

"Hey calm down!" Rick snaps. Michonne squeezes his forearm, signaling him to calm down.

"Fuck that calm shit! Your friend is a useless pregnant woman," Daryl spits out, "Bitch gonna get us killed!"

"Hey!"

"Daryl."

"Chill man."

"Watch your mouth!" Rick snaps.

"You have one more time to call me out my name," Michonne warns quietly.

"Ain't no one else gonna say it, so I fuckin' will. You almost got us killed saving this woman, who probably ain't gonna live no fuckin' how."

"I know you're angry about your brother, but there's no reason to take it out on this nice young lady," Dale says trying to calm Daryl.

"This-this ain't got shit to do with Meryl. I'm just saying what everybody thinkin' this bit-"

Before Daryl can finish the word a dagger flies pass him, narrowly missing the man before it lands into the spare tire hanging on the back of the RV.

"What the fuck?" Daryl shouts. His eyes are wide, he stares goes from the dagger to Michonne.

"There goes the spare tire," Glenn quips. Michonne sends him a threatening glare. He raises his hands and steps back.

"You fuckin' crazy ass bi-"

Another dagger cuts through the air, he ducks a quickly and the blade flies pass him, again landing in the tire.

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that," Michonne growls.

Daryl straightens and whips his crossbow from behind his shoulder. He points it at Michonne and takes a step towards the woman.

"HEY! PUT IT DOWN!" Rick yells pulling out his Colt and lifting it to Daryl's head. He steps in front of Michonne, blocking Daryl's view.

"People!" Everyone calm down!" Dale says also stepping in between the warring individuals.

"Her ass fuckin' started it!"

"Your fucking mouth started it but I will and can finish it," Michonne declares pulling out her Katana.

"I want see you try!" Daryl growls stepping to the side trying to get Michonne in his sights but Rick mirrors his movements.

"Daryl, man stand down," T-Dog pleads.

"Let's all take a calming breath and let cooler heads prevail," Dale adds.

"Daryl…" Shane says inching towards the enrage man from the side.

Glenn also moves closer to the scene and calls out, "Man, she's pregnant."

"Don't let that fool you," Michonne retorts trying to inch around Rick but as she moves so does he.

"Michonne…" Rick starts, he turns and reaches out for her but Michonne pulls away from his touch. Her eyes glow with a dark anger as she stares Daryl down. He softens his voice and repeats her name, "Michonne."

His weapon is train on Daryl but his eyes are on her. Michonne glances around at the stand-off. Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn all look ready to take down Daryl. Dale stands in the middle being peacemakers. Off to the side, Jaqui and Andrea stand by the RV door watching the scene unfold with open mouths and wide eyes. Carol, Sophia, Lori, and Carl are still in the SUV; Sophia is press into her mother's chest while Carol only steal glances at the scene with fearful eyes. Carl watches with awe and fear, an excitement dancing within his blue eyes. His face and hands are press against the SUV's window. He looks like he wants to get out of the SUV and join the melee. Lori's eyes expresses her mistrust and her disdain. All eyes are on her.

"Michonne," Rick repeats touching her arm. Her stance relaxes as she drops her sword to her side.

"Daryl, man it's over," T-Dog calls out.

Shane agrees with T-Dog, "Daryl, enough."

Daryl sneers, grunts and then drops his crossbow as he turns from Michonne he mutters, "Fucking crazy ass bitch."

Before the last syllable leave his mouth, Michonne is already moving. She spins out of Rick's hold and around him as she takes several long steps. Lifting her sword while she levitates with a surprising quickness around Rick and Dale to come to a stop near Daryl. Rick turns with her but Michonne is surprising fast; her speed and precision catching everyone off guard. A loud 'whoa' sounds out as gasps and shouts of her name fill the air. Everyone freezes when Michonne's blade comes to rest against Daryl's throat. With her arms stretch out and Katana extended, she's out of Daryl's reach; the man stands wide starry eyes, gazing at her.

"That's the last time you call me out my name."

Michonne can see the anger within his blue eyes but she also notices the respect blazing in his eyes. That startles her. She expected the anger and embarrassment but not the respect.

"Last time," Michonne repeats pressing the blade against his throat.

Daryl nods and Michonne inches away from him, her blade still raise. The warriors back away from the other, each keeping an eye out for any sudden movement. Dale lets everyone know the show is over before he gets everyone back into their respective vehicle. Rick walks Michonne back to Shane's jeep while Shane checks on Lori and Carl.

"That was stupid Michonne," Rick reprimands her.

"I wasn't going to allow him to talk to me like that," Michonne states sheathing her sword.

"I could have handle it, handle him."

Her hands move to her belly, "I know but he- they all need to know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak or a burden."

"I know. I just… I would killed him if anything happened to you."

Michonne smiles, her residual anger melting as she softens, "Thank-you."

He nods once and drops his eyes to her belly, watching as she caresses her stomach.

"Are you okay? Is Jicama okay?"

"He's punching and kicking the shit out of me. Its like he's ready to jump out my womb and kick Daryl's ass."

Rick laughs at Michonne's wit. It is a loud deep laugh and Michonne joins him.

"Y'all ready?" Shane calls out walking towards them.

"Yeah, yeah." Rick says to his friend before returning his attention to Michonne, before he can speak again Michonne answers him.

"We're fine."

Rick gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he nods at Shane and returns to his own car. Michonne can feel Shane's eyes boring against her skin.

"What?" She asks glancing at him as he starts the vehicle.

"You're going to be trouble, huh?" He asks.

She's not expecting him to say much but his questions catches her off guard, Michonne considers it for a moment and smirks before she replies:

"Only if people come looking for it."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi lovely people! How's everyone doing? Hope you all are doing well and staying healthy.**

 **I skipped a lot of parts re: Glenn finding Rick and Rick reunited with his family because that part has been done 1,000 times and it hasn't changed in my version of events. I did however add the part between Daryl and Michonne because I feel if anyone in the group who would challenge Michonne it would be Daryl. Remember at the start of the show, Daryl was a lot more like Merle then people would like to admit. All Daryl see is a useless black pregnant woman and Michonne needed to show him and the others she wasn't weak or a burden. Also, not much Lori and Michonne interaction; hopefully, I can keep it from getting too messy.**

 **Anyways, let me know yours thoughts. As always Thank you, thank you, and thank you for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and follow this little story of mine. I appreciate you all. *Hugs and High fives***

 **-fi-**


	5. Chances

**Chances**

Rick is the first to step into the CDC building once the doors open. Michonne flanks his right with her sword extended, Shane to his left.

"Hello?" Rick calls out.

"Daryl, you cover the back," Shane instructs.

T-Dog, Dale, and Glenn surrounds the women and children as they enter the dark building.

"Hello?" Rick shouts.

"Close those doors."

"Watch for walkers."

"Hello?" Rick shouts again with is gun raise scanning the room.

The group hear a gun click and everyone turns in the direction.

"Anybody infected?"

"One of group was, he didn't make it," Rick answers.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man asks.

"A chance."

A silence sweeps the space before the mysterious man answers, "That's asking an awful lot, these days."

"I know."

The man draws closer to them and takes the time to look at each member before he says, "You all submit to a blood test that's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You have stuff to bring in you do it now, once this door closes, it stays closed," the man states dropping his gun to his side.

The group unloads their respective items from the array of vehicles and haul it into the CDC within five minutes. Michonne moves to carry her baby duffle, when Rick grabs it for her and instructs to go her inside the building. Once everyone has their belongings, the man orders the computer system to seal the door before he leads them to an elevator.

The man introduces himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner. Shane comments about the doctor's assault rifle, and the Doctor is kind enough to joke with the group, especially with Carl trying to lighten the mood. His eyes catch Michonne, her hands protectively wrap around her extended belly. It's a question on everyone's mind only having met her a few hours earlier but no one asks.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Jenner questions.

"Almost 33 weeks," Michonne and Rick reply in unison.

Michonne feels the tension in the elevator increase but she keeps her eyes on the doctor. The man looks between Michonne and Rick, yet Rick stands holding Lori's hand with Carl press against them.

She watches as the doctor calculates her child's conception, "Pregnant before the world went to shit?"

"Yes."

"Kept the kid?" Dr. Jenner asks.

"Yes. I didn't know it would get this bad."

"And if you knew?"

"I would have still kept him."

She sees the respect mix with pity in his eyes, she doesn't need nor want it. She's tired, hungry, and surrounded by new people. Rick is with her, he found her but it was a close call. She is also still riled up from her altercation with Daryl. She's on edge. She wants to snap at him, but he was kind enough to open the door for them, so she refrains from being disrespectful.

"I'm not that kind of doctor but I can check, make sure he's okay in there."

Michonne sneaks a peek at Rick before she agrees, "That will be greatly appreciated."

The doctor nods and the rest of the group remains silent.

Dr. Jenner shows the group section 5, questions arise from the group asking where are the other doctors. Jenner replies when the CDC realizes how bad things were, many doctors and staff left to be with their family and love ones; he's the only one who remained. He leads the group to what appears to be a lecture room and draws each member's blood. He takes great consideration when handling Michonne and even asks to draw fluid from her placenta when he exams her, she is hesitant but agrees. It is only after he draws Andrea's body when she staggers on her feet, causing Jacqui to mention the lack of food.

Within two hours the table is covered with half empty plates, wine is being shared and everyone is enjoying the moment with full stomachs without the worry of a walker attack. Michonne sits next to Jacqui, she allows the older woman to fuss over her as she observes the various group members. Carol is quiet and timid, Sophia laughs and talks to Carl who sits across the table from her. Daryl jests happily as he inhales his liquor like air, Glenn copies the man but has trouble keeping up while T-Dog teases them, especially Glenn. Dale adds to the teasing, but he splits his time worrying about Andrea who seems to be cloak in a shroud of sadness.

Michonne discreetly watches Rick and Lori, they seem happy as they chat low to one another. She's happy for them even though her heart aches at the sight of the pair; she's happy that her friend found his family. Lastly, Michonne watches Shane. He's quiet and keeps his head down but she can see the simmering anger and his own sadness that he tries to hide. There is something about him that is familiar, she pushes the thoughts away and tries to enjoy the moment of peace and safety.

Rick toasts and thanks their hosts for the shelter, food, and wine; the others quickly chime in their thanks. The light moment is effectively ruin when Shane starts to question Dr. Jenner. He answers the queries of their host and the Doctor honest replies brings down the mood the room. After dinner Jenner shows them their sleeping area and informs them about hot water and conserving energy. The group spirit lifts once more over the prospective of hot showers and warm beds.

Once showered and dressed Michonne wanders the corridors aimlessly. Unlike most of the group, she didn't have any alcohol; she's sober and still rile up from the events of the day. As she passes the recreational room, she hears a muffle scream. Drawing her sword out she pushes open the door to find Shane with his back to her and Lori leaning against a table, staring at him with frantic eyes. The space between them is narrow and an unfinished air of toxic anger fills the room.

"Is everything okay?" Michonne asks.

Shane doesn't speak, he only shakes his head at Lori before turning away from Rick's wife and by passing Michonne without a word. Michonne glances over her shoulder watching Shane storm off before she turns her attention to Lori.

"Lori are you okay?"

Lori wipes her faces and forces a smile, "Yeah. Yeah. Just too much to drink."

Michonne doesn't pry, she allows the woman to leave the room in silence. She sheaths her sword and shakes her head. Shane and Lori. Shane's unreasonable sadness and anger suddenly makes sense. There was something there. There still maybe something there. The familiarity of his mood, it is almost how Michonne feels about Rick finding his family. She's happy for him, for them but there's a sadness that lingers around her too. She senses the same with Shane, except his is not only sadness but a slow boiling anger. She hoped Shane can maintain control of his emotions especially his anger.

Her thoughts immediately flip from Shane to Rick, if something is going on with his wife and best friend this is going to hurt him deeply. She wonders if she should say anything to him, but what is there to say? Michonne doesn't have proof, only walking in on the last seconds of a tense moment. She really didn't see anything. Michonne knows if she brings this to Rick with only the assumption of maybes, he would believe her. He trusts her, like she trusts him. Michonne asks herself, if she really want to be the instrument that breaks their marriage apart?

xXx000xXx

He's surprised to find her in the rec room, hovering next to the book shelves. He hesitates for a moment, not wanting to bother her but also remembering his mother's warning to stay away from the mysterious woman. He doesn't understand her warning; how harmful can a pregnant woman with the Samurai sword be? He recalls the woman's earlier interaction with Daryl, Carl thought she was pretty badass to stand up to Daryl. Carl makes the decision to move deeper into the room just as she looks up from the book in hand; she frowns at him and Carl wonders if he's made a mistake.

"Isn't it pass your bedtime?" Michonne asks, her frown deepening.

"I'm thirteen; I don't have a bed time."

"You're still a kid, you should be in bed."

"What's up with adults and always trying force sleep upon people?"

"It is because we're jealous we can't sleep whenever we want to."

"Sure, you can," She gives him an incredulous smirk. Carl chuckles and moves closer to her. "Maybe not before, because of work and stuff but now… it is not like you have a job or something."

Her head shakes from side to side considering his words, "I don't have a job in the normal sense of the word, but I don't have the luxury to sleep whenever I want to either."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I am right," Michonne teases him.

Carl smiles and looks around the rec room before he focuses his blue eyes on her, "Maybe if this place works out you can take more naps."

He shifts under the scrutiny of her dark eyes.

"You don't believe this place will work?" Michonne questions, she feels the same way but hasn't stated it to anyone.

"I-I didn't say that."

She laughs. It is a soft melody and Carl finds himself chuckling along, "What's so funny?"

"You're just like your father," Michonne says still laughing.

His eyebrows knit together and his laughter fades, "How?"

"Your face, it is so readable."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"We've been on the road a while and…" Carl trails off and sighs. He moves away from Michonne and flops down on the sofa. He glances at her and confesses his thoughts, "They are all so hopeful about this place, but it doesn't seem right."

Michonne nods; moving towards him, she follows his action but gingerly sits down on the sofa.

"Jenner."

"Yea! He seems so sad."

"A lot of people are sad. We all have lost a lot. Andrea is sad," Michonne observes.

"I know but he looks like he just doesn't care. Like he's given up."

She understands what the young boy is saying, she noticed the same during dinner but wasn't able to put it to words. Dr. Jenner lost his will to fight and live. Michonne knows how dangerous a person like that can be, not only to themselves but to others as well.

"Have you told your dad this?"

He shakes his head and frowns, "They don't listen to me. I'm just a kid."

"Kid or not, you should still mention it."

Carl shrugs then asks, "Would you listen?"

Michonne smiles and replies, "I'm listening now."

Carl breaks out into his own smile. Michonne shifts to stand from the sofa as she struggles due to her round belly, Carl jolts to his feet and helps her up.

"Thank you," Michonne replies, gracious for his help. Once on her feet she stretches and returns to the bookshelf.

"My mom is sad," Carl starts.

This catches her full attention; she turns to him, "Is she okay?"

Carl shrugs again, "I thought with dad coming back she would be happier but she seems sadder and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I think you should tell your dad. Maybe he can talk to her."

"Does talking help?" Carl asks, his eyes wide with hope.

"Sometimes it does, but everyone is different. Talking can be a good start though."

He nods considering her words before he says, "She told me to come find a book to read. I think she wanted time to herself. She used to tell me to go to my room when she wanted alone time."

Michonne chuckles at the exasperation in his voice but she's thankful for the shifting of topics, "Well, what kind of books do you like to read?"

"Comic-books!"

She laughs at his excitement, "I like comic books too."

"Really? Adults don't read comic books."

"Phessh. Why do you think there's so many comic books? It is because nerds like me, we love them."

"Ha, you're not a nerd. You're too cool to be a nerd."

"I'm cool?"

"Come on… the sword!" Carl says rolling his eyes.

"Well news flash, nerds are cool. We're the coolest kids around."

The pair share a laugh before Michonne asks him what type of book he's looking for. Carl responds with a comic or graphic novel.

"I already check and we're both out of luck," Michonne says, she pulls a book off the shelf and tries to hand it to Carl, but he makes a face leaning away from her. Michonne chuckles at his dramatics, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Eragon?"

"It's about a boy who finds a stone that turns out to be a dragon egg and he gets pulled into an ongoing war."

"You've read it?" Carl asks surprised.

"Yes, it is a good book. I think there's four or five books in the series. I read the first two."

Carl looks at her suspiciously which causes Michonne to laugh. She opens the book, scans a few pages before she picks a passage and starts to read out loud. As she read, Carl leans in closer to her, mesmerize by her smoky voice as well as the rise and fall of her tone matching the passages she reads.

"Why did you stop?" Carl asks when Michonne closes the book and holds it out for Carl.

"You should read it for yourself, it is a good book."

Carl takes the book from her and looks it over before he shyly glances up and say, "I like you reading out loud. Your voice is nice."

She chuckles, "Your father said the same thing, I use to read out loud to him my baby books. Maybe we can find another book we can read out loud together?"

"Really?" He asks, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes, really. We can find a difficult book and we can take turns reading out loud."

"Okay, cool," Carl says smiling. His smile fades as he recalls something Michonne said, "Is my dad going to deliver your baby?"

"Unless we find a doctor, it doesn't hurt for him to be prepared."

"I know you don't know me, but can I help?" Carl asks tentatively.

"When the time comes, I'm sure we're going to need all the help we can manage."

He smiles brightly and Michonne returns his smile with one of her own.

"It's getting late and I think it is time for all of us to go to bed."

He stifles a yawn at her suggestion, "Yea, maybe you're right."

xXx000xXx

He paces in front of her door, debating with himself whether to disturb her. He missed her, and guilt still claws at him for taking long to return to her. Before Rick can decide the door to her sleeping quarter opens and Michonne stands before him in large t-shirt with her long tone mahogany legs on display.

"Were you ever planning on knocking?" She teases. She tries not to, but their rapport comes naturally.

"How did you know I was out here?"

She points to the floor, "Your shadow gave you away."

Rick chuckles, bows his head and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiles wider as he looks up into her soulful brown eyes, "Can I come in?"

Michonne slips to the side and allows Rick entry into her private space. Unlike everyone else, Michonne sleeps alone in the office she was given. Everyone else doubled up but since she didn't know anyone but Rick, Michonne didn't feel comfortable sharing a sleeping space with anyone else. She closes the door once Rick is inside and follows behind him.

"Please sit," Michonne invites Rick as she takes a seat on the couch she made up to be her bed for the night.

Rick nods and do as Michonne request, "Are you okay? We haven't had the chance to talk much."

"I'm fine. Tired but fine."

"Sorry, I can leave, if you're were trying to rest."

"I'm fine, Rick."

"You're settling okay?"

"Yes, I'm settling just fine."

"This is a good place, to have Jicama. It is safe, got running water and food."

Michonne smiles, her hands moving to rub her belly, "So this is the place? How long do you think we're going to stay here?"

He shrugs, "I don't see a reason to leave. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Please, Michonne, don't shut me out. I value your opinion."

"Dr. Jenner seems odd. He acts like this place won't last and I just have this feeling in my gut-"

"We'll talk to him tomorrow," Rick cuts her off, "If he says anything that we don't like, we'll leave."

There goes that word again, we. Michonne wonders what the others will think, and she asks Rick his thoughts.

"If being here puts any one I care about in danger; Carl, Lori, you and the baby in danger then we're leaving. If the others want to leave as well, then great but my priorities are Carl, you and the baby, and Lori."

Her heart flutters with joy; he said, 'anyone he cares about'. Michonne tries not to continue her descent in love with Rick but she's almost helpless. He says and does all the right thing. He's thoughtful, caring, and protective of her and her unborn child.

"Do you think the others will stay?" She asks.

"I don't know," Rick says, he eyes drops to his hand before he gazes back into Michonne's deep brown eyes, "Did you meet everyone? What did you think of them?"

"Yes, I did. They stare at me like I'm an anomaly."

He chuckles, "You kind of are."

"I think these people are looking for someone to lead them."

"What if I don't want to?"

Michonne smiles at him, "I don't think you have much of a choice now."

The pair sits quietly for a long moment, meditating in their united silence. A soft whimper shatters their calm, Rick looks over to Michonne to she tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey… please don't cry," Rick says moving closer to Michonne. He pulls her against his chest and enclose her in his arms. Michonne sobs against Rick's chest, trembling in his arms. She hates how suddenly her emotion shifts. Michonne hates feeling so weak and vulnerable even if it around Rick. He has seen her cry multiple times during their time together but somehow this feels different. She's happy Rick found his family but her heart breaks for him, she knows she'll need to distance herself from him and it hurts. Rick soothes her, until her sobs calm to a soft whimper. The thought of distancing herself from Rick crashes against the event of the day and Michonne cries harder.

She moves slightly out his arms and stares up at him voicing the fear that lived with her during Rick's absents, "I- I- I thought you left me."

"Michonne," Rick breathes and pulls her back into his arms squeezing her tightly.

"I thought you left me," She repeats.

"I made a promise, Michonne. We have a deal," He whispers against her ear. She trembles in his arms and inhales deeply. Michonne moves back and stares up into Rick's sterling blue eyes. His hand moves to cup her left cheek and Michonne covers his hand with her own. He gently caresses her face in the palm of his hand. Rick moves to close the distance between them, his eyes drop to her lips before fluttering back to her eyes. She exhales a shaky breath, her tongue flickers out to wet her bottom lip. Using his free hand he wipes he tears away as they duo stare into each other's eyes.

A long moment of silence passes as they gaze into sparkling blue and and heavenly brown eyes. Michonne face's tingle with every gentle pass of Rick's fingers across her cheeks. Electricity snaps within her, coursing through her veins as a jolt of need flames between her legs. Rick can feel the air thicken with desire. He feels his manhood stir with need as sparks continues to explode between them. Rick tilts his head to the side and leans in towards Michonne. The urge to kiss her, to taste her clouds all commonsense. He knows he shouldn't, but he wants her, even if it is just a kiss. He feels her warm minty breath against his lips, they're inches away. His eyes flutter shut as he thinks, just a kiss.

"Lori."

Rick pauses, hovering less than an inch from her lips.

"Lori," Michonne repeats. She shifts away from him causing his hands to fall between them as she looks up into his eyes. "I saw her earlier, she was upset. Carl also said she's been sad lately."

He nods and moves away from Michonne. Her calm eyes hold him steady, he feels the beginning of shame, but her eyes don't allow it to overtake him. She gives a small smile and Rick replies with a nod. Rick stands and Michonne ambles to her feet as well; the pair moves to the door where they hover for a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"It's okay," Michonne cuts him off.

"Are you okay?" Rick asks, referring to her crying and not the almost kiss.

"Just hormones."

Rick smiles and echoes, "Yea, hormones."

xXx000xXx

"What do you all think of her?"

"That Michonne girl?"

"She's reckless," Jacqui offers.

"She seems capable."

"Got a mouth on her."

"She's a badass!" Glenn adds.

"Yea a badass and so cool," Carl echoes bright eyes.

Lori head snaps toward her son in frustration, "Carl adults are talking go play with Sophia."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid."

"Please, Carl just go," Lori sternly says. He grumbles, roll his eyes and goes off to join Sophia in the adjacent room.

Once the young man is gone, Jacqui continues, "Going after Daryl like that, while pregnant was reckless."

"I ain't stupid, wasn't gonna hurt her or nothing," Daryl grumbles.

"She was showboating. If it wasn't for Rick being there she would never have confronted Daryl," Andrea adds. Since her sister's death she's been unusually quiet. She withdrawn to herself causing Dale to hover over her.

"I don't think so," Glenn says shaking his head.

"Andrea's right," Jacqui says shaking her head, "I don't think she would have pulled that little trick with her sword if Rick wasn't there. I like her and she's sweet but she's reckless putting herself and her baby in danger."

"Nahhh," Daryl mumbles, "I've seen real ass momma bears and wolves in action and ain't shit about that was for show."

Lori expects the redneck to be embarrass or upset but he states it as matter-of-facts before he hauls himself to his feet. He mumbles about finding more alcohol before he leaves the room.

"It was the smart move, telling her to go in the RV. She could use the restroom and not stop our progress," Lori states.

"Telling her and asking her are two different things," Dale comments with a thoughtful shrug.

"And to her credit, we only stopped that one time," Glenn adds.

"Shane, you rode in the car with her," T-Dog starts, "How was she with you? Did she say anything? What do you think of her?"

Lori can feel Shane's eyes on her, she steals a glance at him right before he turns his attention to T-Dog. Everyone expectantly wait for Shane to speak.

He shrugs then say, "She didn't say much and I don't know much, but from what I've seen she knows how to take care of herself."

"Rick said he found her hiding in a hospital and she was alone for a month or so," Dale says.

"Like I said, badass," Glenn repeats.

Lori looks around the room and voice her opinion, "I think she''s a liability. If we stay here then it is all fine but- but if we have to go out on the road again and she goes into labor or she has the baby and he cries, she's putting all of our lives in danger."

Several people agree with Lori as they gently nod their heads while a couple shake their in disagreement.

"New life is precious, it signifies hope for the future. It gives us the courage to fight for our future, to fight for a better tomorrow. I don't think Michonne is a liability, if anything I think she's a beacon of hope. Having a child when the world is falling apart takes courage and an unspeakable strength; even though the world is a terrible scary place right now, it doesn't always have to be. We need to improve this world not only for ourselves but for the little ones like Sophia, Carl, Michonne's baby and any future babies," Dale says to a quiet room.

xXx000xXx

Rick finds Michonne on an examination table with Dr. Jenner sitting beside her in a swivel chair, he glides the probe over her smooth mahogany brown skin. The screen comes to life and the sound of a heartbeat fills the air. His plan is to give her privacy but the sound of the heartbeat draws him into the room. Michonne is the first to notice him, her smiles draw him even closer. Rick stops by her side and looks at the screen with her.

"We're almost there, seven weeks. Seven weeks and I get to see his beautiful face."

"Jicama is already beautiful," He murmurs causing Michonne to giggle.

"Isn't Jicama a yam?" Jenner asks. Michonne and Rick exchange glances and chuckle.

Dr. Jenner looks at them in confusion before comments, "He sounds strong."

"Do you think he's healthy?" Rick asks.

"The sonogram doesn't show any deformities and his heartbeat is strong."

"What about the blood you took from me? And the amniotic fluid? Anything to worry about?"

"I think you'll have a strong baby."

The tone of his voice catches Michonne's attention, she can see the doctor is hiding something.

"Jenner?" Michonne asks.

He wipes the gel off her stomach and she pulls the CDC shirt he gave her before she allows Rick to help her sit up.

"I asked you before, if you knew that things would have gotten this bad? Would you have kept your son? If you know things will never go back to how it once was would you still bring him into this world?"

"Yes."

Jenner is stun at her quick reply and conviction, "Help me understand."

"Have you ever been in love doctor?" Michonne ask.

He drops his head and nods, "My wife."

"Tell me, is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" When he doesn't answer, Michonne continues, "When you asked yesterday what we wanted, Rick said a chance. My son deserves a chance. He deserves a chance to live even in this fucked up world and I will fight to my very last breath to give him that chance. To give him that hope. I will do whatever is necessary to protect him and raise him. Even if that chance is only for a short period, I will do everything is my power to give it to him."

"You would have done the same for your wife," Rick says.

The doctor looks off to the far wall before returning his attention to the pair, "Any bleeding? Spotting?"

"No."

"Cramps?"

"No."

"Is he active?"

Michonne peaks at Rick then answers, "Depends but yes he's active."

"As long as you're not cramping, bleeding, and he's active you'll be able to birth a healthy baby boy."

Michonne smiles and squeezes Rick's hand.

"Seven more weeks and he'll be born in a clean safe place," Rick says squeezing her hand in return.

"I hope you don't mean here."

The pair looks over to the doctor, it is Michonne's hard narrow glare that prompts him to continue, "This place… it's down to it last fuel tank and…" He glances at his watch, "And in less than three hours, this place will decontaminate."

"Which means?"

"Explode."

Michonne is on her feet faster than Rick and Jenner expects, "We need to warn the others and get out of here."

"Top side is lock, there is no way to open those doors," Dr. Jenner says.

"Then we'll make a way," with that Michonne sweeps out the room and Rick starts after her.

"Rick before you go, there's one more thing I have to tell you."

xXx000xXx

Lori laughs along with Jacqui when the door to the cafeteria explodes open, it crashes against the wall stunning the others with her. At the entryway Michonne stands looking determined and angry.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

"What?"

"What the -"

"Fuck!"

"Michonne?"

"What's going on?" Carl says coming from the adjacent room with Sophia besides him.

"She said the place is going to blow up!" Daryl says stepping in behind her looking frantic.

Shane stands to his feet and starts toward the door, "Now calm down and tell us what's going on."

"I am calm," Michonne replies coolly. Lori is surprise but she is calm, in the midst of delivering the shocking news she looks cool and calm, only raising her voice to gain everyone's attention.

"Fuck!"

"Damn."

"I don't understand."

"Where's Rick?" Lori asks moving to her feet.

"He's still with Jenner! Grab your stuff! We're leaving now!" Michonne instructs.

"Now, hold on a minute. Let's talk to the Doctor and find out what's going on," Dale said.

"Ain't shit to talk about! The lady said that shit came from the Doc's mouth, why she gonna fuckin' lie? Let's fuckin' go!" Daryl says already rushing out cafeteria.

Carol beckons Sophia to her side and pulls the little girl to her chest. She looks at Lori then Shane before asking, "What do we do?"

"Does Rick know?" Shane asks.

"Yes, he was there when Jenner said this place is on its last leg and has already started shutting down," Michonne says, "We're losing time. You all can stay but I want to live."

Lori watches Michonne turn on her heel and rush out the cafeteria. Carl starts after the woman and Lori calls out to her son.

"Mom! We have to go!"

"We just can't rush off because she said too."

Glenn shakes his head moving towards the door, "I don't know. I don't think Michonne is going to say something like that if it wasn't true."

"Shane?" Lori asks searching the man's eyes. They're not on the best terms but Lori trusts him, he's been with her since day one, thinking only of hers and Carl's best interest.

"Mom!" Carl says, his eyes wide as both Glenn and T-Dog leave the cafeteria. Dale moves to Andrea who doesn't seem bother by the news while Jacqui starts to pace behind Lori. Carol and Sophia move closer to Lori, waiting on instructions from Shane.

"Go get y'all stuff. I'll find Rick," Shane instructs.

xXx000xXx

Once Shane confirmed Michonne's claims everyone erupted in a panic, it doesn't take long to gather their things and start towards the main floor. Michonne calms the group before leading them to the lobby; she and Glenn tries various doors while Shane, T-Dog, and Daryl try to break the reinforced windows to make their exits.

"Where's Rick?" Lori asks glancing around the room not finding her husband.

Shane calls out, "He was still with Jenner."

"Dale? Andrea? Jacqui?" Carol asks.

"Jacqui is not coming."

"Oh no," Carol's voice breaks in a sob.

"What about Dale and Andrea?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to find, Rick!" Lori says starting towards the stairs, she feels a strong hand grip her elbow and pull her to a stop. Whipping her head back she locks onto Michonne's eyes.

"Don't."

"He's my husband," Lori growls and snatches her arm away.

"I know," Michonne replies back, "But we're not going to split up now. Trust me, he's coming."

"Fuck! These windows aren't breaking!" T-Dog yells out.

"Keep, fuckin' tryin," Daryl shouts relentlessly hitting the window.

"And all the doors are locked!" Glenn calls outs.

"What do we do now?" Carl asks looking between Michonne and Shane. Lori tries to pull Carl towards her, but he steps away.

"We need to find a way to break the windows," Michonne states examining the glass.

"I-I thin- think I can help," Carol says walking up to Michonne, "I found something when I was doing laundry."

"Carol, this ain't the time to be talking about fabric softeners."

Carol ignores Shane's and pulls out a grenade and holds it out.

"Atta girl!" Daryl says taking the grenade from Carol. He hands the weapon to Shane, who moves to the window while yelling at the others to take cover.

"Be ready! The noise is going to attract walkers and we're going to have to fight them off," Michonne says as she grabs a hold of Carl's arm and scramble away from the window. Lori tries to reach for her son but Shane pulls her into him and crouch low to the ground. The grenade explodes and shakes the room as part of the window shatters. A could of dust hangs in the air as Lori moves to her feet, her ears ring from the loud bang of the explosion and she stumbles on her feet. Shane lets go of her as he rushes toward the opening.

"Carl!" She yells out looking around the room. She sees Carl helping Michonne to her feet before the woman points toward Lori. Carl nods at her and quickly moves to his mother.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Carl only nods looking around the room. Daryl and T-Dog are already at the shattered window clearing the remaining pieces of glass.

"Come on, y'all!" Daryl shouts hopping out the window.

"HURRY!"

Lori's heart thunder at the sound of his voice, he waves them away as he runs towards them with Dale and Andrea following behind him. She wants to wait for him when she hears Carl call out to her; she turns her attention to her son and climbs out the opening in the window. Outside Daryl, T-Dog, Shane, Michonne, and Glenn cuts down a path of walkers towards the awaiting vehicles. Lori watches in awe as Michonne fearlessly help lead the group away from the building, Carl hurries to her side and takes the big bag she always carries with her. The two exchange a smile before she re-focuses on the walkers.

"Lori! Watch out!" She spins towards his voice and see a walker closing the distance toward her but before the beast can touch her, it falls to the ground from a gunshot. Rick pauses only long enough to grab Lori's hand and pull her along towards the awaiting cars.

"Rick, what is going on?" Lori asks as she keeps pace with him.

"I'll explain later!" Rick says running and shooting any approaching walkers.

She doesn't say anything and continues to run alongside of Rick. When they reach the caravan of cars, Lori hops into the SUV turning around to check on Carol, Sophia, and Carl.

"Are you guys okay?" She asks.

The occupants of the vehicle voices they're fine. Lori looks out the window in search of Rick, when she spots him, he stands by Shane's vehicle talking to Michonne and Shane. Lori watches as Rick reach out and touch Michonne's extended belly, at the sight a dark rage burns within Lori. She wants to scream out her disdain but she only narrows her eyes and ball her hand into fists as Michonne and Rick exchange words. Once Michonne is strapped in the car, Rick turns his attention to Shane before he races back towards the car with his family. He opens the driver's door and climbs into the car.

"Y'all okay?"

"Dad what's going on?"

"I'm scared," Sophia squeals.

"It's okay, baby," Carol comforts her daughter.

Rick starts the SUV engine and leads the caravan away from the CDC. As he navigates away from the building he explains the reasoning for leaving the CDC and Jacqui's decision to end her life alongside of Jenner's.

The explosion of the CDC building lights the skyline. The group is several miles away and as the first boom sounds in the air Rick pulls over and the other follows his lead. They file out their respect vehicle and stand watching the building burn from a distance. All eyes are on the burning building. Lori stares at Rick as he checks on Michonne with Carl by his side. She smiles slightly at him but then laughs at something Carl says; bile churns within the pit of her stomach as she takes in the scene. She pulls away and hugs herself as she starts back towards the SUV.

"Are you okay?"

She glances at Shane and nods, "Quick thinking on her part."

"Are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yea."

"Look, about the other night, I'm sorr-"

"It's fine," She replies cutting him off.

Shane nods once before he walks away. Lori gets into the SUV and places her head against the headrest. She feels his hand gently caressing her arms, Lori looks up to Shane with tears in her eyes. He pulls her into his arm and holds her tight, Lori would rather have Rick's arms around her but she takes solace in the arms of Shane. The embrace is over just as quickly as it started, Shane walks away again and checks on the others. Her eyes shifts from Shane's retreating back to the woman who seems to be everything that Lori is not.

* * *

 **A/N: Lovelies! Happy New Year! How are you all doing? Hope everyone had a great holiday! I tried to drop this chapter on Christmas, then NYE but it didn't pan out. I'm sorry about the wait but it is here now so... yay!**

 **We're trekking right along! Once again, I skipped some parts that remained the same in the show but I added a few key scene like: Michonne 'walking in' on Shane and Lori, Michonne and Carl's budding relationship, the ALMOST Richonne kiss, and the other's opinion of Michonne. Tell me your thoughts and guesses, I love to read them.**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, and thank you for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and follow this story. It is all greatly appreciated! *Hugs and High Fives* Until next time y'all.**


	6. Taking Detours

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! This chapter is 8.5K so take your time. Hope you enjoy. See you on the other side of the line.**

* * *

 **Taking Detours**

Her laughter pulls at him. He wants to go to her, he wants to ask why she's laughing. He wants to laugh with her. He wants to soak in the rays of her smile, but he refrains. Rick tries to find comfort in keeping her in his sight-line. He finds joy watching her and Carl; they talk and laugh together as they complete their assign tasks. His son's back is to him, but the young man holds up something that causes Michonne and Sophia to breakout into a loud laugh. Sophia covers her mouth as she tries to control her laugh while Michonne throws her head back with hands on her belly as she breaks into a deep snorting giggle. Carl doubles over and joins them. The sight is refreshing, and the music of the laugh lifts his spirit.

"Fort Benning?"

Lori steps in his sight-line and blocks out his view of Michonne, Sophia, and Carl.

"Yea," Rick says. He returns his focus to rummaging the empty car.

"Do you think that's the right move?"

He stops his search and focuses his attention on his wife. Her arms are folded over her chest, her brown eyes narrow, with a deep frown folding the crease in her brow. She's angry. Rick runs through his recent actions, thinking of what he could possibly have done to anger her.

"What do you suggest?"

"Shane wanted to go Fort Benning days ago instead-"

"Instead we went to the CDC, it was the right call at the time."

"It was a dead-end."

"We were able to get hot showers, food, and a good night rest. It was the right call."

"And why do you think Fort Benning is the right call now?"

"What other choices do we have?" Rick asks trying to control the rise of his voice and mounting frustration. Michonne's laugh echoes in the background, Carl and Sophia giggles add to the sound.

She relaxes her stance, closes the distance between them and caress his cheek. Rick relaxes in his wife's hand. She leans her forehead to his. He closes his eyes and Michonne fills his vision. He tries to push the thought of her away. Guilt still holds him hostage over the almost kiss. The kiss he desperately wanted with his entire being. He almost betrayed his vows, but somehow being like this with Lori feels as if he's betraying Michonne. Conflicted Rick moves away from Lori but not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We should finish checking these cars and move on," He says not waiting for her answer, he continues searching the car ignoring the heavy weight of his wife's eyes and the sweet melody of Michonne's laugh.

"Rick, we need to talk."

Dread shoots through him at the words.

"Lori, I don't think now is the best time," He calls out not bothering to look up at her and seeing her angry face.

"There will never be a 'best time' or even a 'better time', we need to talk now!"

At the sound of her increasing anger and frustration, Rick stands and turns to give his wife attention but movement from his peripheral catches his attention. He sidesteps Lori at the same moment Sophia screams. Michonne whips around and the walker falls upon her, chomping at her face. Michonne pushes Sophia into Carl with one hand as she tries to fend off the dead.

Fear chokes Rick, he tries to call out to Michonne, but his voice is lost as he rushes toward her and the kids. Another walker rounds the car and starts toward a shrugging Michonne; Carl throws a book he's holding at the beast to distract it away from Michonne. He succeeds, and the walker moves to them. Sophia shrieks in fear as she gets behind Carl. The rush of action catches the attention of Lori, Carol, and T-Dog who are closest to the scene; the three moves toward the unfolding scene.

"The kids!" Michonne calls out still struggling with the walker as she tries to pull her sword free. Rick wants to help her, but the second walker is closing in on Carl and Sophia. He wants to shoot the creature, but the sight of an approaching herd stills his action. Instead he pulls out a hunting knife and stabs the creature and the walker goes limb in his arms. He tries to pull the blade out but it is embedded deep within the skull of the dead. Michonne grunts pull his attention from trying to retrieve his blade. He turns in time to see Michonne succeed as she pulls her sword free but she still struggles to drive the blade thru the creature's head.

"Rick!" Lori calls out.

"Quiet! Hide now! There's a herd approaching!" Rick calls out to Lori and Carol. T-Dog nods once and turns to try to warn the others who are further away from the commotion. Lori stops in her track and pulls Carol down to the ground with her.

Rick turns his attention to the Sophia and Carl and ushers them under a nearby car before he rushes off to Michonne. Her sword slips from her grasps falling to the ground and the creature is deathly near to her face, Rick pulls the dead off of Michonne. He picks up her sword and stabs it through in the head. The creature goes limp and Rick pushes it aside. He opens a nearby car door and pushes Michonne inside along with her sword before closing the door shut. He then drops to the ground and rolls under the same car just as the first waves of walkers reaches the first car where Carl hides.

The passing of the dead herd is slow, they shuffle but move in the same direction their destination unknown. Rick hopes many of the others were able to find shelter as the herd arrived. Under the car, he watches Carol silently cry with his wife trying to comfort her friend. Fear covers Carl's feature but there's a determination in his eyes that causes Rick to swell with pride. Sophia shakes with fear under a nearby car but the girl doesn't move. No walker stops by the car Michonne is hiding in, Rick assumes she's either laying extremely still or she has covered herself from the monsters.

It appears most of the herd has pass when Rick slowly starts to make his way out from under the car. Sophia, Carl, Lori, and Carol all follow his lead moving from underneath their respective vehicles. As Rick stands, Michonne frantically opens the door and in a harsh whisper she calls out at the same time Sophia notices the stray walkers.

"Sophia, stay down!" Michonne calls out.

The girl squeals before she turns out the arm of one walker and runs into the wood. The four dead starts after her.

"Sophia!" Carol practically screams. Lori grabs the woman and keeps her from running after her daughter. Rick is already chasing after Sophia and the walkers, disappearing in dense trees of the wood.

xXx000xXx

Michonne is queasy with grief, she can't take her eyes off from the crying woman, Carol. She barely listens to Rick as he doles out instructions. Some are to search for the missing girl, while others are to remain on the road and continue to search for the useful items in the sea of cars. It is only the sight of Daryl lightly squeezing Carol's shoulder that breaks her trance. She watches as Daryl starts toward the woods followed by several other. Michonne moves along with the search party group when she feels a tug on her arm.

"Where are you going?"

She's confuse by his question, "I'm going to look for Sophia."

"No, you're not. You're staying here with the others."

She scoffs at him and pulls her arm away. Rick grabs her arms again, pulling her to a stop, "Michonne, you-"

"Rick, get your hand off me!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Michonne!"

"Rick Grimes, I already told you about calling out my name like it has powers over me," She says in a growl pulling away from him.

"You're so fucking stubborn!"

"You're so fucking bossy!"

"You almost got bit!"

"Yea but I didin't!"

"Because I was there!"

"Fuck you, you self-righteous asshole! I can take care of myself and don't forget I saved your ass more than once when we were on the road!"

"And how many times did I fucking save you?"

"Fuck you, Rick Grimes! I am not some helpless damsel that needs saving! You better than anyone else knows that as fact!" Michonne snaps.

"Please just stay," Rick says lowering his voice. Michonne can feel the others' eyes on her, on them. She feels the stinging daggers of his wife's eyes. They're making a scene. Michonne ignores the weight of the stares and focus on Rick.

"I can't!"

"Why? Just stay!" Rick replies his voice rising again.

"Because if it was him," Michonne says pointing to her womb, "I would want everybody searching for him. I would want everyone exhausting all their resources to find my son. I would want everyone doing everything in their power to help me find my son and that's what I am going to do for Carol. As long as I am able to walk, I will not stop until we find that little girl!"

She holds his eyes and see the understanding within them. He's not happy with her decision, she can see it within his darkening blue eyes, but he understands. He wants her to stay with the others, but he also knows she will not. He steps back and give her a single nod.

"Fine! You can go!" He understands but he's still angry.

"I never asked for your permission," Michonne fires back.

"Stop being a brat, you won. Just stay close to Daryl and I. We ar-"

"Stop being an asshole! I'm going with Shane and Glenn."

"We already looked east."

"Fresh eyes, we'll try to find any new clues," Michonne says. She gives Rick her back before anything else can be said. She hears him grumble but he doesn't refute her claim. No other words are spoken, Shane and Glenn fall into step beside her as Rick and Daryl depart their own way.

xXx000xXx

"Do you know that feeling when your mom and dad are upset at each other, so the entire house is on edge? Like everyone is walking on eggshell?" T-Dog asks holding his injured arm. He hovers near the small fire Daryl created for the night. The search for Sophia at a standstill until the sun returns the following morning.

Glenn shakes his head, "My mom was a single parent."

"My parents were trash," Daryl comments.

"Yea, I know what you're saying," Shane replies.

"You should tell him to talk to her," T-Dog suggests.

Glenn looks from T-Dog to Shane and quickly nods his head, fully understanding the man's request to Shane. Ever since his fight with Michonne, Rick has been in an explosive mood. Michonne hasn't been in the best mood either. The friends barely speaking to one another and causing everyone else to wind tight from their thickening tension. There's an air of anticipation as everyone waits for another angry explosion to happen.

"We already got suicidal Andrea and weeping Carol to watch out for. We don't need another woman going off the deep end," T-Dog clarifies.

Daryl mumbles, "Plus this one is pregnant with a sword."

"I don't think she will but- it's fucking awkward," Glenn adds.

"Just talk to Rick, so he can talk to her," T-Dog states.

"I'll talk to Rick," Shane says. When he doesn't move, the group of men stares at him expectantly.

"Fine, I'll talk to Rick now," Shane huffs before hauling himself to his feet. The others nod and return to staging out their game plan to search for the young girl.

Shane finds his friend looking over a map of the area in an empty Ford Focus. His face his pinch and an angry scowl lives on his forehead while a constant tick dances on his jaw line.

Shane knocks on the glass before he opens the car door, "Hey."

Rick grunts his reply.

Shane plops into the passenger side and glance at the map. He considers easing into the conversation that needs to be had but there's no time for games.

"What's going on?"

Rick looks up at his friend, his scowl deepens but he doesn't answer the question.

"What's going on with you and Michonne?" Shane asks.

The tick works overtime at the mention of the woman's name. His face reddens as his eyes narrow in frustration.

"Nothing."

"That tick in your jaw is telling me otherwise. What's going on with you and this woman?"

He can tell there's something on Rick's mind. The words fill his mouth and he opens it to speak but quickly slams it shut.

"Rick, come on brother, what's going on?"

After a long pause, he finally speaks, "She almost got bit."

"Yea, Lori told me."

Rick inhales deeply before he sighs an exhale, "She was holed up in the hospital and I convinced her to leave with me. Ever since we've left, shit has been going sideways. I feel as if she would have been safer in the hospital."

Shane nods in understanding as Rick continues. His best friend has always been the type to take on other's burden upon himself. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulder, even when no one asked him to. Of course, Rick feels responsible and protective over this woman, but Shane can't shake the feeling that there's more. He seen the way Rick looks at Michonne. Shane recalls Rick looking at only one woman in the same manner, Lori.

"I feel responsible for her and her kid, I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"You can't carry this weight, from the little I've seen of her, Michonne is smart and capable. I saw how she handled Daryl. I saw how she handle the situation at the CDC. I watched her put down walkers effortlessly, I think she's going to be okay. Fuck, if anyone is going to survive this, it is going to be her. You have to give yourself some slack and you have to give her some space and not hoover over her."

Rick looks over at Shane and nods, processing his friend words. Shane know he should have stop but he recalls the distraught that lives on Lori's face and feels the need to remind Rick who's his real family.

"I know you feel responsible for this woman and her baby but she's not your family. The baby, she's carrying ain't your son. Lori is your wife. Carl is your son. They need you. You have to be better for them, not Michonne."

Shane watches as Rick tightens his fist around the map. The tick returns and pounds on his jawline. The darkness of night doesn't hide the red angry cheeks and steam emitting from Rick's face. Shane has hit a nerve.

Rick's voice comes out a low threatening growl, "I know Michonne is not my wife. I know her child is not my son but that does not mean anything to me. I made her a promise and I will do everything in my fucking power to make sure her and her son are safe and well."

Shane stares into Rick's blue eyes, "Carl and Lori?"

"Like you said, they're _my family. My son. My wife._ They will always be protected and cared for."

The two men stare at each other for a long tense moment; Rick's dark blue eyes daring Shane to challenge him. A part of Shane wants to, he wants to see what will happen if Rick is forced to pick between Michonne and his family. Another part of Shane notes dark savageness that lives within the blue orbs, a part of Rick Shane has never seen before. He knows Rick will not let go of either without a fight, even if it is tearing him apart being pulled in two directions.

It is Shane who breaks away first, he forces out a hard laugh before he rubs the back of his head and gives it a soft shake, "This fucked-up situation with Sophia, has everyone on edge."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna check in on the others," Shane says climbing out the car. He stands and shuts the door then leans down on his haunches looking at Rick through the open window he says, "You should talk to her. Tell her you're sorry for being a dumbass. It will help ease some of the tension in the atmosphere."

xXx000xXx

"There's plenty of room in the RV, why aren't you sleeping in there?" Rick asks. He comes to a stop by the passenger door watching intently as Michonne finish preparing the new-found SUV to be her sleeping quarters for the night. Michonne doesn't answer and he figures she is still upset with him from their earlier argument. She has every right to be, Rick knows he behaved like a complete asshole.

"The RV is warm, there's a bathroom, and there's a nice bed in the back."

She finally turns to look at him, he expects to see the lingering anger but there's a soft light in her eyes causing him to relax in her presents.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" She teases.

He can't help but smile, it is too easy with her; this thing between them, this friendship. It is too easy. He continues with his line of conversation, ignoring her teasing.

"Why don't you want to sleep in the RV?"

"It smells. There's a layer of funk in the RV that makes me want to gag."

"Dale ain't going to be happy to hear you talk about his baby."

"His baby desperately needs to be washed and fabreeze."

"Yea, it does reeks. I'll mention to Dale to air it out," Rick chuckles before he sobers and say, "I'm sorry."

"That's more like it," She says with a chuckle of her own.

Rick smiles but it doesn't last as he grows serious.

"I was an ass earlier and I'm sorry. I trust you. I trust you'll make the best decision for yourself and the baby, I was scared. Today, with the walker, it was a close call and I lashed out when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Michonne."

Tears glisten within her eyes, she drops her head down and wipes them before they fall. When she glances up, her eyes are soft and welcoming with a warm smile resting upon her lips. She moves over and motions for Rick to get in the newly found SUV. Rick climbs into the backseat alongside of her and closes the door before he turns to face her. She has a miniature lantern that lights up the small space.

"I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was being a stubborn bitch," She confesses.

"Definitely stubborn but not a bitch," He offers with a half-smile before he continues, "I understand your conviction to help search for Sophia."

Michonne sighs, her shoulder slumping from the weariness of the day.

"I can't image what Carol is going through. If this was Peanut, I would tear down every tree and brush until I found him." He smiles at her description, but he doesn't doubt her. Rick knows Michonne would move heaven and earth to find her son and Rick would be right beside her doing the same. "I can't sit idly by and watch Carol fall apart. I can't sit idly by and not help."

"Everyone understands if you don't, no one will judge you."

"Maybe but I am able to help, therefore I will."

Rick knows better then to try to convince her otherwise. He only nods, dropping his head and staring at his hands. A dark chocolate hand with long slender fingers come into view and settles upon his own. Her fingers lace within his and she gives his hand a gentle squeeze. Rick lifts his eyes to meet hers. The brown orbs dance in the soft light from the lantern.

"I know you're worried, but I'll be okay. I'll be careful."

"Promise?" Rick knows he sounds juvenile, but he needs to hear her say it. He needs to hear her say, she's going to be careful.

She squeezes his hand and smiles, "I promise I will be careful. I will be more vigilant of my surrounding and I will not over exert myself; but, I will be a contributing member of this group and will help whenever I am able to."

Rick wants her to sit out completely but Michonne will not be benched when she can help. He nods knowing Michonne will never be the damsel in distress and will always rise to the call of actions, but sometimes he hopes she would. Not worrying about her getting hurt, will help him focus on protecting the others.

They pair sit in comfortable silence holding each other's hand as the light from the lantern dances around them. Rick stares out the window at the darkness of the night, while Michonne stares at him watching his quiet thoughts race across his face.

"It is not your fault," She whispers. He turns from the dark night to stare up into a face full of hope, "What happened to Sophia, it is not your fault."

"It feels like it is."

"It is not," her words are forceful and full of candor.

"I should have done a better job protecting her."

"You tried. You ran after her without a second thought. She's out there, we just have to find her."

"Alone and afraid, that's if she's still alive."

"We can't afford to think that way. We must hope, she is alive and safe. We're going to find her."

"I don't think I can be the leader they want me to be. I lead them to the CDC which was literally a dead-end, we ran into a herd, you were nearly bitten, and now Sophia is missing. I'm going to lead them to their deaths. I'm going to get you all hurt, and it scares me to the bone, I can't do this."

"If anyone who can lead this rag-tag group of survivors it is Rick Grimes and guess what?" Michonne starts, Rick looks at Michonne expectantly. She smiles and squeezes his hand tightly while staring into his eyes, "You don't have to do it alone. We can do this together; other's will step up when need to and I am here. I'm with you."

He's amaze at Michonne. He stares dumbfound at her beautiful, insights, and intelligent. Her strength, calm, bravery, and wisdom. Rick is in awe of all of it. He's in awe of her. The urge to lean over and kiss her fulls lips cause him to tremble as he battles for control of his commonsense.

"Thank you, Michonne."

She smiles and shifts toward him, she keeps one hand interlace with his, but she takes the other and wraps it around his broad shoulders in attempt to comfort him. He came here to apologizes and check up on her but Michonne is the one comforting him. They're quiet for a moment before Michonne teases him.

"You just wanted your ego stroke."

Rick chuckles, "I'm an open book."

"Nah, you're just easy to read and that's why I love you."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she stiffens against Rick. His head snaps up and he searches her eyes, but she dutifully keeps it away from him. A long pregnant moment passes between as Rick digest the words Michonne has spoken and as she beats herself over them.

"Michonne," Rick whispers.

"You should leave," She replies, her voice cold and clipped. He senses her anger, it is not directed at him, but he doesn't want her to be anger at herself. Rick opens his mouth to tell her how he feels, but she beats him when her eyes snap and latches onto his. They are cold and distance. Rick wants the warmth to return to them, he reaches out for her, but she shifts away from him putting as much space between them the SUV will allow.

"You should leave. It is late and we all need to get some sleep before we start the search for Sophia again."

"Michonne, I lo-"

"Leave, Rick! Please." Her voice breaks at the 'please'. The hurt in her eyes causes his heart to ache. He wants to hold her. He wants to kiss her. He desperately wants to tell her how he feels. He takes in the unshed tears glistening in her eyes; he knows doing any of those things will only push her away from him. Rick can already seen Michonne distancing herself from him; he can see the wall she'll build around her heart. It saddens him because he know at the moment there is nothing he can do but allow her to protect her heart.

"Okay," He nods mostly to himself. He shifts to open the door before he does, he turns back to Michonne and pulls her into a weird angled hug. He feels her inhale a deep sob before she stiffens in his arm. Rick places a kiss on her forehead before he releases her. Rick pushes open the door and steps out the vehicle.

"Good-night, Michonne," He whispers.

There's no respond, the lantern flickers off and a sob is heard as she slams the SUV door close.

xXx000xXx

Two days pass as the search for Sophia continues. There's an air of desperation and lost that dwells amongst the group while they search for the missing girl. Michonne keeps telling herself they will find the lost girl, she has no other choice but to believe it. If not for herself, then for her soon coming child. She's wary but she doesn't allow how tired she feels to show itself on her face. She doesn't allow the broken pieces of her heart to reflect on her face or in her actions. She's determine to remain stoic, calm, and brave; even though she feels like she's falling apart.

Michonne tries to push the thought of her slip up with Rick to the dark corner of her mind but it snakes forward. It replays itself like a film, rewinding and replaying with new angles. He was going to say the words back. He was going to say, I love you. Michonne is sure of it, but what would come from him saying those words. They were already in the thick of an emotional affair and Michonne feels dirty for allowing it to develop this far. Michonne is sure Rick feels the same. He would say those words to her now but she's sure he would regret it. She would regret it. She doesn't want to be with him like this.

A single gunshot echoes in the air and brings Michonne out of her reverie. She feels her heart grow still before a panic erupts in her gut. Something is wrong. She calms herself and keeps the thought of her fears to herself. The others heard the gunshot as well. They all come to a pause and look off at the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" Andrea asks.

"Rick," Lori says.

"Do you think they found Sophia?" Carol asks.

The others starts to debate and speculate the meaning of gunshot; Michonne ignores them as she turns and moves toward the sound as if being pulled by an imaginary string. Her thoughts move to another scene from earlier in the day.

 _She watches as Lori marches away from Shane, angry words being exchange between the two. Lori finds Carol and quickly comforts the woman. The ringing church bell wasn't Sophia singling for help, it simply was a bell on a timer. Shane keeps his distance, keeping occupied as he cleans his weapons. Daryl and Glenn are out of sight checking the surrounding area. Andrea mulls around aimlessly, while Rick remains inside the church with dead walkers. Michonne rests on the church steps watching the scene before her when Carl settles beside her._

 _"_ _Can you teach me how to pray?"_

 _The question from the young boy startles Michonne. Her attention snaps in his direction, her eyes wide with surprise from his request._

 _"_ _Carl," Michonne doesn't know how to reply, "You should really ask your mom or dad."_

 _Carl's eyes find his mother. He shrugs his shoulders then shakes his head before he slumps down into himself, "We use to go to church as a family but- but we got busy with baseball, dad with work, and mom with other stuff. It was fine. I got to see some of my friends but I always thought it was boring but now…"_

 _He trails off and his shoulder slumps further down, Michonne aches for the young boy. He's unknowing trap in the midst of his parent's issues in a world that's falling apart and Michonne is contributing to his pain._

 _"_ _I don't know if I believe in God, but Dad is praying inside. I saw him an- and I want to pray too. I just don't know if I'm doing it right."_

 _Michonne reaches out and pulls Carl into a tight hug. When she releases him, the surprise is evident but there's a small smile on the corner of his mouth._

 _"_ _Praying is the easy part. It is like talking to someone, a person or entity, who is greater than you. The hard part is believing. The faith you need to have that the greater being heard what you had to say and they are working to make it happen. The hard part of praying is having faith."_

 _Carl nods, shyly glancing up at her he asks, "Can you pray with me?"_

 _Michonne only nods, she takes his hand and listens quietly as Carl starts to pray. It breaks her heart all over again as she listens to his plea to find Sophia, for his family to be whole, for Michonne and the baby, and for them to find safety and shelter._

"Michonne? You wanna go see what that shot was about?" Daryl asks pulling her from her memories.

Something is wrong, Michonne can feel it within the pit of her stomach. She also knows there is nothing is can currently do. "No, we stick to the plan. We continue to search for Sophia. Whatever it is, I'm sure Rick, Shane, and Carl will handle it."

xXx000xXx

"Where are you going?" Michonne asks pulling away from the shadow of the SUV and startling the pair.

"We're going out to look for Sophia?" Andrea replies with her hand to her chest shaking off the fright.

It is dark, Michonne knows Daryl is a great tracker but also knows the likelihood of him finding any clues or the young girl are slim during the darkness of night.

"Carol cryin' in the RV. Can't sit there and listen to it," Daryl answers honestly.

Michonne nods and considers going out with Daryl and Andrea. She's worried about Rick and Carl which is causing sleep to be difficult. She's tired and searching for Sophia will her tire her out more.

"You wanna come?" Daryl offers. He watches the consideration dance across her face, dreading her answer.

"No. I'll stay," Michonne declines and when she does she can see the relief flood Daryl's normally stoic face. She wants to chuckle, but stress won't allow her the small reprieve. She asks, "The others?"

"Dale's on watch. Glenn's sleepin'. T's burin' a fever. Gonna need that arm looked at."

"I'm worried about the others, Shane, Rick and Carl. The brunette on the horse that picked up Lori, I think something happened," Andrea says.

Something did happen, something went terribly wrong. Michonne can feel it within the depths of her gut. It is the added stress causing sleep to flee from her. The young brunette told them the directions of her family farm. Michonne wanted to follow them immediately but she knows their priority is to continue their search for Sophia.

"Dale will take T-Dog to the farm first thing. The rest of us will continue looking for Sophia. We will make our way to the farm late afternoon to regroup with the others."

"Carol is not going to like us stopping the search," Andrea chimes.

"Half the search party is gone. T-dog is sick. We're exposed on this open road and our food supply is running low. We are lessening our chance to survive the more we split up and we're lessening our chances to find Sophia. We go to the farm tomorrow afternoon, after a day of searching for Sophia. We regroup and come up with a new plan. The young brunette says it's her family farm. There may be more people who are able to help us search for Sophia that know the surrounding area better than any of us."

Daryl nods, agreeing to Michonne's practical plan. He can sense she wants to go to the farm herself but she's sensible and smart to know they need to prioritize.

"I'll let the others know," Daryl comments.

"Thank you," Michonne says with a sigh of relief. She was ready to drive her point home. "Be careful, out there."

"Try to get some sleep," Daryl replies. Mutual nods are exchange before he starts off with Andrea following behind him.

Once they're out of hearing range Andrea comments, "Who died and made her the boss?"

"Ain't none of us were stepping up, someone had to. Anyways it is a good plan," Daryl mumbles diving into the dense and dark woods.

xXx000xXx

"They've been gone for too long. They should be back by now," Lori states pacing back and forth in the Greene's living room.

"Otis knows the area well," Patricia, Otis' wife, says.

"Shane is beyond capable," Rick adds, trusting his best friend will do everything in his power to return with the supplies needed to save Carl's life.

"Where are they?" Lori questions growing agitated.

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute," Maggie says trying to calm Lori. Rick watches as Lori shakes off Maggie's comfort and continues her pacing. His attention moves from his wife to the patriarch of the farm, Hershel Greene, as he walks into the living room.

"Any changes?" Rick asks moving towards the older man.

"He's still stable but the sooner they get back the better chance Carl has at survival."

"Damnit!" Lori cries. She falls into a nearby chair and weeps.

"I'll go."

Her voice is soothing, but her words wreak havoc on Rick's nerves.

"Maybe they ran into trouble. Give me the directions of the high school, I'll go and-"

"No!"

Michonne turns and face off with Rick. A dark anger starts to settle upon her beautiful normally calm face. He understands why she wants to go, he understands her need to help. They recently had a similar argument regarding the search for Sophia, but this is different. Rick's attention will be split between his son and Michonne; he will be forced to choose between his son and Michonne. He knows Michonne is capable. Rick also knows if something were to happen to both Michonne and his son, it will destroy him. He will not be able to recover from their loss.

"I'll go with her," Daryl volunteers.

"No!" Rick says with more force then necessary already crossing the room towards Michonne.

"Rick, You will not-"

Rick takes Michonne's by the elbow and nearly drags her outside on the porch. His action stuns her for a moment, she snaps out the trance when the door slams shut. She snatches her arm away from him and spins around to face him.

"You will not manhandle me!" She sneers at him. Her disposition softens immediately when she gazes upon his blue eyes filled with despair. Inside his eyes were hard with determination with no doubt present but alone with her, Michonne reads the truth in his eyes. She reads the truth, upon his face. She sees the stress, the worry, the self-doubt and the utter despair.

"Please, Michonne. I know why you want to go but I beg you, please don't go. I can't give my son all the support and attention he needs right now, if I'm worried about you. I know it is selfish of me, but I need your strength here. Please, Michonne, please stay."

Her right-hand cups his left cheek, Rick caresses his face against her warm palm.

"Rick-"

"I'll beg if I have to, please Michonne," He says with his eyes closes and voice cracking.

"Okay, I'll stay."

He opens his haunting blue eyes to reveal they glisten with unshed tears; he takes hold of her hand and turns to press a soft kiss in her palm, "Thank you."

Off in the distance, a pair of headlights turn onto the gravel road that leads up to the farm. Rick's attention goes from Michonne to the vehicle speeding towards the farm.

"They're back!" Rick says, hope fills his voice. He smiles at Michonne and squeezes her hand before he turns back to the house. He pushes open the door and yells out Otis' and Shane's return. Rick then spins around and leaps off the porch the same moment the truck comes to a screeching halt. Hershel is first out the door, followed by Lori, Patricia, Maggie, and the others.

Michonne steps out the way as they rush towards the truck. The engine still runs as Shane hops out the car, Michonne waits for the man named Otis to appear but it is only Shane. He and Rick exchange words as he rushes to the back door. He pulls it open and drags out one duffle bag handing it to Rick before turning away and pulling out another large bag. Michonne watches as one bag is handed off to Hershel while Rick takes the second bag. Hershel turns away from the truck, returning to the house determine to save the young boy's life.

"Otis?" Patricia asks looking around for her husband.

"I- I'm sorry."

A sob rips out of Patricia's mouth, but her time to mourn her loss is cut short when Hershel calls her to him. Maggie takes the woman's hand and the two race back to the house following Hershel and Rick. Lori lingers saying her thanks to Shane before she rushes back into the house.

The others welcome Shane back and thank him before returning inside the house or making their way to the new camp they set up by the farm house. Shane turns of the truck's engine and folds in on himself. Michonne watches from the shadowy porch as Shane allows his guilt and shame to manifest on his face. In that moment, Michonne realizes Otis is dead and Shane had something to do with it.

xXx000xXx

Michonne gingerly picks herself up from the bed trying not to disturb a sleeping Carl. She marks the page before closing it and placing it down next to his bed. She strokes his hair before she turns to leave, Michonne is surprised to find Lori standing at the door watching her with dark eyes.

"He fell asleep five minutes into story time," Michonne says as mean of conversation.

"He's just been shot; he's tired and healing."

"You're right," Michonne replies not wanting to argue with the woman. She exits the room without another word. Michonne can feel the woman's cold brown eyes shooting daggers at her. She holds up her head, straightens her back, and walks away from the woman's glare. Michonne is tired and wants to rest but she can't stomach the thought of staying under the same roof as the hypocritical woman.

Michonne understands Lori's rude and standoffish manner but she does not and will not tolerate her disrespects. If it comes down to it Michonne will step up and tell Lori how it needs to be but Michonne doesn't want to disrupt the delicate atmosphere within the Greene's home. She also does not want to disrespect their host. Rick is trying to convince Hershel to let them stay on the farm but the older man, is content on sending them on their way once Carl is well enough. Michonne does not want to get into a verbal altercation with Lori and undo Rick's hard work.

Since her 'love you' slip up, they've been trying to keep their distances from each other. They're last interaction was two days ago when he begged her not to go look for Shane and Otis. She wonders if the distance hurts him as much as it does her. The distances is needed to protect the delicate balance between herself-Rick-Lori-Shane; her only other option is to leave, an option Michonne has seriously considered.

Outside Michonne wonders the parameters, looking for any weak spots, walkers, and considering the best option for her and her soon coming son. She wonders the edge of the woods and exits near Otis memorial. She's surprise to find Shane standing at the pile of rocks. He still looks like a man being eaten alive by shame. Shane looks up and locks eyes with Michonne. They exchange a nod and Michonne starts on her way, towards the RV hoping to get a nap. She's less than five feet away when she turns back to the man.

"Shane?"

He glances over his shoulder and lift a single brow, "Yea?"

"Thank you."

Shane turns his full attention to Michonne, both brows lift in question.

"For what you did for Carl."

"Rick and Lori, they already thank me. I had enough thanks."

Michonne smiles at him and he bristles at the actions, "I know what you did. I know what it cost you and I'm thanking you for doing it."

Shane huffs a dark chuckle, "I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"But I do, I know the toil it takes on your soul making a decision like that. Choosing your own life or the life a young kid. I know how it eats at you."

"You talk like you have firsthand experience."

"I lied to Rick."

His relax eyebrows shoots up again. For a stoic man, his face is expressive. Michonne gives a soft chuckle before she moves to sit on a nearby stump. She groans as she does and rubs her side.

"Are you okay?" Shane asks taking a step towards her.

"I'm fine, he's just sitting weird. It's causing some discomfort."

"You lied to Rick?"

Michonne nods, "When we first meet. I told him Luisa Parson got bit and left before she turned. What I didn't tell him was how she got bit. A walker was on me, it nearly bit me. I didn't have my sword and I panicked. I pushed it away and towards Luisa. She was caught off guard, it bit her on her arm. I could have saved her, maybe cut her arms off but I was so scared. I locked her out the maternity ward; I heard her cries for help for several hours before she finally left."

"That's different, you were protecting yourself and your kid. No one will fault you."

"And you were tryin- not trying but you saved Carl's life."

Shane and Michonne stare at each other for a long moment before Shane says, "You know the worst part?" he asks. He pauses for a moment, inhaling and exhaling before he continues, "The lack of guilt. I feel guilty and ashamed for not feeling guilty and ashame. If there was another way to save Otis and Carl, I would have done it but-"

"You would do it again without hesitation."

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it doesn't make you a bad person, Shane."

Silence stretches between them as they coolly regard each other. Shane smirks and Michonne can see his handsomeness and the playboy Rick once described.

"Do you think if I was the one who found you in the hospital, how different things could have been?" He asks.

Michonne breaks out into a laugh and Shane chuckles along with her, "We are too alike, I would have killed you."

Shane laughs harder, "I don't doubt it." He sobers and adds, "You love him."

It is not an accusation. It is a statement fill with understanding and pity.

"You love her," Michonne replies.

"I didn't want to. I didn't mean for it to happen. It-"

"It just did," Michonne finishes for him. She looks off into the distance before she returns her eyes to him, "Maybe we should just leave."

Shane roars with laughter, doubling over from her suggestion. Michonne is offended by his reaction. Once his laughter fades Michonne speaks up.

"I'm serious, I don't think I can be in the same camp as them. It will only lead to destruction, pain, and heartache for everyone involve and innocent by-stander."

"I don't know shit about delivering babies," Shane starts off shaking his head.

"There's books. I'll teach you the basic."

"Maybe but Rick would hunt us down, kick my ass if not kill me, and convince you to return with him. If it would work I would consider it but..."

Shane doesn't finish but Michonne knows he is right. Rick will not let her go without a fight. If Michonne was being honest with herself, she would miss him too much to stay away.

"It is good in theory."

"Yea and lets keep it that way," He says with a soft chuckle before he sighs and looks off to the distance.

"You're going to leave." It is a statement. Shane answers with a nod before he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ain't nothing here for me. Like you said, if I stay... shit ain't gonna be good for anyone."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave, you just need to get your emotions in check. You're a fuse waiting to explode."

He smirks, his eyes wandering over her, "This is coming from the hormonal pregnant woman?"

"Who has her emotional shit together, for the most part."

"Tell that to Daryl's neck."

"He was being an asshole and so are you," Michonne fires back.

"Ain't no one tell you? I am an asshole," Shane replies with a wink.

"Yea maybe but you don't have to run off alone. We're stronger if we stick together," She says as she hauls herself upward. She groans and rubs her belly.

"You sure you okay?" Shane asks taking a step toward her.

She smiles at him and waves him off, "I just need a nap. I think I'll go to the RV."

"Breathe through your mouth, that thing stank."

Chuckling Michonne starts away towards the RV. Shane starts to turn to Otis' memorial when he notices something on the stump. He moves to investigate the dead tree where Michonne was sitting; it appears to be sap but upon closer inspection he's frighten to realize it is blood. His head whips toward Michonne. Blood paints the back of her jeans, she wobbles on uneasy legs and Shane bolts to her. Michonne takes another step and looses battle with gravity, falling towards the ground but Shane catches her in his arm.

"Michonne?" He calls out, shaking her shoulder.

She groans and fades out of consciousness. He lifts her in his arms and rushes to the farm house calling out for Rick.

xXx000xXx

"RICK!"

At the sound of his name, Rick's head shoots up in the direction of the voice. He looks up and his stomach drops to his heel. His heart doubles in pace at the sight of Shane moving as fast as possible with Michonne clutch in his arms. Rick drops the pile of wood he was carrying inside, aiding Hershel with some of the work around the farm. He bolts towards Shane and Michonne.

"RICK! HERSHEL!" Shane yells out. He pauses long enough to shift Michonne in his arms before he starts running again.

"HERSHEL! HERSHEL!" Rick shouts running full speed to Shane and Michonne. He stumbles to a stop in front of Shane. Michonne turns her head away from Shane and looks up to Rick with tears flooding from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We were talking. She got up and almost fainted. She's bleeding," Shane explains as he hands Michonne off to Rick. Michonne wraps her one arm around Rick clinging to him while the other clutches her belly. It is the combinations of blood on Shane and Michonne's distraught that causes fear to explode within Rick.

"I got you. I got you," Rick whispers to her.

"HERSHEL!" Shane calls out rushing around Rick towards the house. Rick turns and follows after Shane cradling Michonne tightly in his arms, Hershel already starts down the stairs being pulled outside by the commotion. Patricia and Beth both rushing behind him. Lori stepping out last but pausing as she watches Rick with Michonne in his arms.

Rick," Michonne mumbles. Rick glances down, Michonne normally calm and collected expressions display all her fears, doubts, and pain. He cradles her closer to his chest, closing the distance between them and the house.

"I got you. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

Her reply is a faint whisper, "I'm scared, Rick."

* * *

 **A/N: NOOOOOOOOOO MICHONNNNEEEE! BABY ANDRE! Is Baby Andre, okay? DAMN CLIFFHANGER! Damn you, Fi, DAMN YOU and your love of cliffhangers!**

 **Okay! Now that we're done yelling at me, what do you think? There was a lot that happened in this chapter. Once again, I skipped the part that were canon in the show. I'm trying to keep it from being too messy, especially with the Lori-Shane-Rick-Michonne square that's going on. That's why I added the conversation between Michonne and Shane. There's also another reason, I added the convo but you'll see the why in two chapters. I believe if Michonne (pregnant or not) would have met the group earlier, some of the shit that happened with Lori-Shane-Rick would not have went down. Even if Michonne didn't have feelings for Rick, she would still had told Shane to get his act together.**

 **Also, I don't know if you all have figured it out but Andrea and Michonne will not be BFFs and/or very close friends in this story. I believe Andrea and Michonne were able to develop the relationship they had on the show because it was only the two of them. As soon as more people (man) were added to their duo, it fell apart. Of course Andrea would mention (not to Michonne's face) why Michonne is leading them, but isn't it funny how she's questioning it but never stepped up to lead or direct the group?**

 **Anyways, I can go on explaining how my brain works but tell me your thoughts. What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? Predictions? And what do you hope happens in future chapters?**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, and thank you. Those PMs and comments mean alot to me (even if I don't reply to them all). Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting. I appreciate you all.**

 ***Hugs and High Fives* - fi**


	7. Bonfire

**Bonfire**

Stepping out the room, she gently closes the door behind her. Carl is sleeping and according to Hershel, he's healing well. She starts down the hall on the search for her husband, her search ends sooner than expected. Hearing the familiar twang of his voice, she pauses at the crack bedroom door; peaking inside she sees him sitting alongside the pregnant woman bedside. They share a soft laugh before she smiles lovingly up at him as his hand caresses her round belly.

Something breaks within her. Her breathe becomes labor as she rushes outside. She runs into Beth and must force a smile before hustling away from the young girl. She rounds the house and gets away from any prying eyes. Bending over she tries to catch her breath waiting for the tears to overtake her.

The tears do not come, instead, a swell of anger overtake and paints her world a poisonous green. Standing straight only one thought presses against her mind, to end this thing between her husband and the pregnant woman. She starts back towards the house when she stops and sees him sitting in the passenger side of the SUV with the door open while cleaning his gun.

She changes the direction of her march and storms towards him. He looks up as she marches toward him. He takes in her determined stride and angry face.

"Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong with Carl?"

"Let's go!"

She gets into the driver's side and demands the keys from him. He tries to calm her down, but she repeats she needs the keys.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I need to get away. I need some fresh air."

He relents and gives her the keys to the vehicle. Starting the car, she shifts into gear and zooms down the gravel driveway. She catches Dale's wave as she races down the gravel road pass his RV. He sits calmly in the passenger side; she feels his eyes darting between the road and her. She ignores his stare and focuses on the road before her.

Miles away from the farm, she continues to race down empty country roads when she suddenly slams onto the breaks and comes to a stop.

"Please, talk to me. What's wrong? Tell me how I can help you?"

She looks at him and sees the scene she left behind her, she continues to wait for the tears but they don't come. Anger still holds her within its grip. A dark vengeance erupts within her. She leaps over the console and presses her lips against his. He returns her eager kiss but commonsense quickly pulls him away.

"Hey- we can't."

"Yes, we can. I need to feel-"

"We can't do this, I can't do this."

"Please, I need you. I need you."

She watches as his eyes soften at her request. He caresses her cheek and pushes her hair away from her face. She rubs her face against his hand, closing her eyes and reveling in his soft touches. In the darkness of her closed eyes the vision she left behind returns. The intimate moments of their quiet time; their shared smiles and his hand upon her extended belly.

Anger bubbles within her, she opens her eyes and pulls away from him. She doesn't want his soft touches. She doesn't want his pity or the gentleness that he reserves only for her. She wants cruel caresses and a hard fuck. Realization dawns upon his brown eyes; cracks of sadness appear in the waves of his brown iris before they morph into his own anger.

When she presses her lips upon his again, he returns the kiss with a fiery pressure of his anger. As her tongue seeks out his, their hands come alive and tear at each other's clothes. In a frantic rush, the pair moves from the front seat and shifts to back seat, where she lays beneath him. The kisses are sloppy. The touches rush. He removes her jeans and she pulls his dick free from the confine of his jeans. Spreading her legs apart, she grabs his harden member and pulls him into her. She releases hold of him, wrapping her legs around him. She thrust her hips up against him. She feels his hesitation for a second before he plunges deep into her.

"Yes!" She hisses in glee as he fucks her. As he replaces the plaguing images of Rick and Michonne, with new ones of their maddening fuck.

xXx000xXx

x-One Month Later-x

"But Mom…"

"Carl, I said no."

"Please!"

"Carl, she needs her rest."

"But Mom we always do story time."

"Maybe you can skip story time for today."

"But mom-"

"Lori," her soft smoky voice cuts Carl off.

"Michonne!" Carl says stepping around his mom towards the other woman, Lori looks over her shoulder at the doorway. Michonne stands just inside the room with the door ajar. Lori looks her over, her hair is piled high on her head, her skin glows with an internal light, and her belly seeming larger than before.

"Can I come in? Can we still do story time?" Carl asks excitedly.

"Michonne, I know you're tired. You don't have to entertain Carl."

"Mom!"

"It is fine, I love story time with Carl," Michonne says moving back a step and opening the door wide. Carl bypasses his mom and enters Michonne's room, he immediately hops on the bed. Michonne laughs turning toward the bed, slowly waddling into the room. She's about thirty-seven weeks now, nine months. According to Hershel the baby can come any day and it will be okay, but both she and Rick are holding out for a couple more weeks.

Carl moves over on the bed, piles up the pillows, and pats the empty space for Michonne to sit. She graciously accepts it, releasing a soft sigh when her back hits the pillow.

"What book are you reading me today?" Michonne asks.

"Today we're starting Moby Dick from Dale's collection," Carl says completely forgetting about Lori, "Glenn says it is a badass book."

Lori wants to reprimand Carl's language, but she already sees Michonne and Carl getting lost in their own world. She forces a smile as she closes the door slightly hiding the envious pit that continues to bloom within her. She hides it well but sometimes she feels as if it is written all over her face especially when Carl stares at Michonne with awe and adoration. She has given up holding onto Rick, but seeing Carl fall for the woman stirs her with an envious rage.

At first, Lori tried to hold onto Rick, she tried to fight what she now knows is inevitable. It was always there the connection, simmering beneath the surface between Rick and Michonne. Lori always noticed it: how Rick would go check on Michonne first, their shared inside jokes, and even their disagreement sparked an electric current between them. She first tried to ignore it.

Her envy grew when she noticed how easily she's able to make Rick smile and how he looks to her for ideas and advice on how to better lead the group. How he quickly applied her suggestions and place her ideas in action. Lori would watch as their eyes lock across the room and silent words would be exchanged, uniting their like minds without a word spoken.

When the connection between the two intensified after Michonne suddenly started bleeding a month ago, Lori tried to fight it. She tried to get between them, but she felt as if she was standing in front of a rushing freight train. After a heated argument, several weeks ago about his relationship with Michonne, Rick allowed distance to grow between he and the pregnant woman to soothe Lori. Even with the distance, Lori can still feel the tangible connection between the two. It presses against her, squeezing the breath from her lung and filling her with a quiet anguish.

Lori's spite grows as Carl fascination with the woman continues, after he was accidentally shot almost a month ago, Michonne would come and sit with him. When she did, she would read to him a book, it soon became their 'thing'. Carl looked forward to his time with Michonne. Lori tired it once but Carl didn't want her to, he said she didn't do the voices like Michonne. When Hershel put her on bedrest, it was Carl turn to nurse her with daily readings of books and comics.

Everyone respected and admired the woman, the warrior, and soon to be mother. She could even see the adoration on Shane's face. She tries to get a hold of her anger and be rational but each time she sees Rick smile due to Michonne or hears Carl's shared laugh with her it grates something deep within her.

Rick is out with a few of the others work on setting up a parameter since Hershel gave his blessing for the group to stay on his property Rick has been working non-stop to protect the farm and the people on it. Several people including Hershel, Patricia, and his daughters are out with Shane and Andrea at shooting practice. The house is mostly empty save for Carol, Lori, Michonne, and Carl.

Glancing out the window Lori peaks at Carol, checking to see if she still hanging up laundry. After checking on the woman, Lori moves to the bathroom and relieves herself. Once she finishes the flush the toilet and washes her hand catching a glimpse of her reflection. She turns off the faucet before she stares at her reflection.

Taking a step back she looks herself over and caresses her flat stomach. Even at nine months, Michonne is lean and tone save for her large stomach. Lori wonders if she'll look like that. She lifts her shirt and tries to remember how she looked when she was pregnant with Carl. She took a pregnancy a week ago that confirmed her suspicion, she was pregnant. And according to her last period she was about a month, give or take a couple of weeks and Rick was not the father of the growing child.

xXx000xXx

"I need your help," Lori whispers.

The man ignores her, she moves to his side and grips his forearm.

"Please, I need your help."

"Go away, Lori."

"Shane!" She pleads. It is late afternoon; Rick and a few others are still out setting defenses on the parameter of the farm. Shane and the others are back from their shooting practice.

"You ain't barely said but twenty words to me for the past month. You've been giving me the cold shoulders and now you want to talk to me? Now you got shit to say to me?"

"Shane, please."

"Fuck you, Lori," Shane says snatching his arm from her grasp. He stomps away but doesn't get far when Lori speaks again in a harsh whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

He doesn't move and for a split second, she doesn't think he heard her. When Shane slowly turns to face her, she sees the hope in his brown eyes. Her stomach churns and she has to actively stop herself from grimacing at the sight. She doesn't want to hurt him but there are no other options.

Lori knows his next words before he even speaks it. When he does, she fills her stomach drop but her heart hardening.

"Is it mine?"

"No. It's Rick," Lori lies staring straight into Shane's eyes.

"We fuck just a month ago and you're telling me, it is Rick?"

"At the CDC and when Rick first returned; the timing is right. The baby is Rick's." The truth is, Lori doesn't know if the baby is Rick or Shane's. The possibility of it being Shane is just as great as it of the child being Rick's, but deep within her she knows the child belongs to the man before her.

"Then why you're telling me? Why you're not talking to your husband, Lori?"

"Because I can't have this baby, Shane. I can't."

"Michon-"

"I ain't her!" Lori yells. She looks around spotting Carol, Dale, and Andrea eyes on them. Lori gives them a stiff smile before grabbing Shane's arm and pulling him around the back of the SUV. Once hidden by the big SUV and the side of the house, Lori lowers her voice and speaks again, "I ain't got her resolve. I ain't got her strength. Fuck, I ain't got a sword."

"You're strong Lori, you can-"

"Shane, if you ask me to do this, if you're asking me to have this child then you're asking me to die."

"Rick will not allow anything to happen to you."

"Rick is already preoccupied with Michonne and her child; fuck everybody is preoccupied with Michonne and her child. I can't do that to the others, two babies Shane? You remember how difficult being pregnant with Carl was for me and that was during the age of modern medicine. All that's gone now. I can't risk it."

"Rick will never forgive me if I do this."

"You once said you love me if that's even slightly-"

"Don't ever doubt my love for you!"

"If you love me then you will do this for me."

"I'll do anything for you Lori but- Fuck!"

"Fine! I'll do this myself!" Lori snaps marching away from Shane. She knows he will follow after her, she's counting on it. She's playing with his feelings for her, a small part of her stings with remorse for her actions. She's several steps away when Shane grabs her elbow and pull her to a stop.

"This could be my child! You're asking me to help you kill my child, Lori!"

"It is not!" Lori shakes off the suspicious glare Shane stares at her with.

"Do you understand what you're asking me to do? What will this cost me? Even if this isn't my kid, Rick will hate me for this."

"This is not about you or Rick! If I don't do it, it will cost me my life, Shane. My life! Carl will lose his mother. Is that what you want?"

She can see the tension sitting on his shoulders. She can see the inner turmoil living in his eyes. She can see his displeasure twisting his mouth. Lori knows not to continue to press Shane, but she needs him. She can fend off a walker or two, but she doesn't know how to handle a larger group of walkers or how to navigate the back roads as well as Shane.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Shane starts closing the distances between the two, "I'll take care of you and the baby."

The sincerity in his eyes causes her heart to flutter; he places his hand on her flat stomach and it rolls with nausea.

"I love you, Lori. We can be a family. We can leave and start fresh. I will not let anything happened to either of you," He says with one hand firmly on her stomach and the other caressing her cheek. A small part of her believes him; she knows Shane will do everything in his power to stand by his words. Yet, it is not enough.

Lori steps away from Shane's touches and shakes her head; her hair falls across her eyes, but she can still see the heartbreak in Shane's eyes. He drops his head to shield himself from her, to hide his distraught and sadness. They're quiet for a long moment. Shane stares at the ground while Lori stares at him. She waits for his reply, knowing he's folding to her will. Shane's shoulders slump in defeat; his hand once balled into fist now hangs limply at his side. When he speaks, his voice strains and she can hear the hurt with each spoken word.

"We leave tomorrow at first light."

She nods and sighs with relief, "I'll be ready."

Lori turns and starts to leave when he calls her name, a whisper of grief. Turning to face him, she's almost knock down by the fury burning in his brown eyes.

"After this Lori, I'm done. We're done."

xXx000xXx

It is a beautiful day. The sun sits high in the sky with wispy clouds as its companions. There's a soft breeze from the north that breaks up the heat of the south. Michonne inhales the fresh air and leans into the sun's rays. She feels a dull ache low in her abdomen but ignores it as she basks in the warmth of the late morning sun. She's been on bed restriction for the past month when she started bleeding heavily. She was only allowed out of bed to stretch her legs for a few minutes, use the bathroom, and to shower.

Michonne soaks in the sun and beautiful day when she spots the him, when she spots Rick Grimes. She misses him. She can't deny she misses him. He's her friend and she misses him. She misses talking to him. She misses teasing him. She misses laughing with him. She misses sitting in silence with him.

Michonne has been keeping her distance. Respecting Rick, Lori, and their marriage. She doesn't want to be the catalyst that ends their marriage. There was already enough pressure from old wounds, and the dynamic the between, Rick, Lori, and Shane. Michonne doesn't want to be another reason; so, she keeps her space and by doing so an ache grows within her from the lack of his presence.

She watches as he swaggers toward the front of the house coming from the barn, as he ascends the steps a smile splits her lips. Trying to suppress the smile but it only widens.

"Why are you up? Ain't you supposed to be in bed?"

"The bleeding and cramping stopped weeks ago, Rick."

He tilts his head and narrows his eyes in order to get a better look at her, "What did Hershel say?"

"I'm fine, Rick."

"Michonne."

"Rick Grimes!"

"Just yesterday you were having contractions."

"Braxton-Hicks. False contractions. I am fine."

"Michonne-"

"Rick, stop saying my name like that! It's not going to do you any good."

"I know, you're too stubborn to listen to good sense."

"And you're being overbearing!"

He softens his voice and shifts toward her, "I'm just worried. We're getting close, we just need another week or two for Jicama."

We what a powerful word. Michonne melts when Rick says 'we'. She would have thought after he found his wife and son, Rick would have to abandon Michonne and her son but he hasn't. Even though he keeps his distance out of respect for his vows and wife, he is still there for her. They are still a 'we'.

"Hershel says it's good to stretch my legs as long as it is not for an extended time and it helps with the back pain. Plus, I'm only fifty feet from the bed. I needed fresh air."

His head tilts further to the side and his eyes become slits, Rick is serious but his concerns are endearing to Michonne. She deeply missed him; she smiles wide.

"Rick, I am fine. Hershel gave me the thumbs up."

"What got you smiling so hard?"

"Nothing," She says staring up into his blue eyes, "Where is everyone? Being trapped in the house, I have no idea what's going on out here."

"Daryl and T-Dog are on watch. Beth, Hershel, Carl, and Carol are with Andrea at shooting practice."

"I thought Shane was leading that?"

Rick shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, normally but Shane, Lori, Maggie, and Glenn went on a run."

Michonne's face contorts with confusion, "I thought Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl already went on a run a few days earlier."

"Yeah, it was unexpected but with it getting cold soon, Shane brought up a good point to load up on medicine."

She nods and agrees, "It is good thinking, we will be living close quarters during the cold months. It will also be good for Peanut, if everyone stays healthy, there's less chance he'll get sick."

"He's going to be here soon."

"Yes," Michonne says with a wide smile on her lips while she rubs her belly.

He nods and releases his own smiles. His blue eyes twinkle with light and hope causing Michonne's heart to flutter from the sight. Rick starts toward the house but pauses when Michonne calls out his name with a soft smoky whisper.

"Rick?"

"Yea Michonne?"

"Sit with me, please."

He knows he should stay away. Rick knows he should continue to keep his distance but he misses his friend. Without a second thought, Rick turns toward her and the pair slowly make their way to the swing that sits in the corner of the porch. Rick helps Michonne sit on the wooden bench plush with pillows before he follows. Rick rocks the swing gently and allows the comfortable silence to wrap them in its familiar embrace.

Over an hour has passed before the silence is interrupted when Patricia comes out onto the porch in search of Michonne. She tells Michonne and Rick that lunch is just about ready and the others should be heading back from their shooting practice. Rick thanks the woman before she returns inside.

"What are you thinking?" Michonne whispers chasing their silence away.

"I miss this. I miss you."

"Me too," Michonne echoes. She reaches out for Rick's hand the same moment he reaches for her. Their hands interlock and squeeze the other. Michonne looks down at their interlock fingers before she lifts her eyes and immediately she falls into ocean blue pools. Her breathe catches in her throat as Rick leans in closer. Ocean pools drop from her eyes to her lips, she feels her tongue flickers out against her bottom lip for a taste of his breath. Baby blues flutter back to her own deep brown orbs, she sees the desire and the battle he wages with his morals.

With an exhale Rick closes the distances between them, Michonne readies her lips but at the last possible second Rick pulls up and plants a kiss on her forehead. Michonne exhale and accepts the kiss allowing her forehead to rest against his lips.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispers shifting away from Michonne, taking his hand out of her grasps.

"Don't be."

"You deserve better."

"Rick, you have given me more than I could ask for and all I need is your friendship."

"You have it Michonne, you have it."

xXx000xXx

Rapid gunfire erupts in the air and wakes Michonne from her fretful slumber. Michonne comes awake to sharp constricting pain low in her abdomen. The pain intensifies, she tries to cry out but the pain only doubles and steals her breath. Once it passes she able to inhale deeply and tries to slow her racing heart and steady her breathing. Before Michonne can do either, the sound of gunfire fills the air as another pain rips across her belly. Voices rise and fall throughout the house as gunfire continues to erupt against the usually still country night. She tries to focus on the words but everything is muddied by the pain radiating from her core.

Realization crashes against Michonne in waves of deafening fear. She's in labor. The farm is being attacked.

Every sound amplifies and competes with the roaring of her heart. As soon as the crippling pain subsides, Michonne holds her belly and rolls out of bed. She grabs her katana first then locates her boots. With her extended belly and trembling hands, she has a challenging time putting on the footwear. Michonne manages to put one foot in her boot before the door to her room violently rips open. Carl is first through the door followed by Patricia.

"Michonne!" The young boy exhales with relief. She notices his eyes wide with fear and the steady hold he has on the gun in his hand.

"Carl, what's going on?"

"Mom and the others are back," The young boy answers.

"And some trouble followed them back, along with a herd of walkers," Patricia finishes already on her knees in front of Michonne. She helps the pregnant woman put on her boots and with Carl help, they both aid Michonne to her feet.

As soon as she stands Michonne doubles over and howls in pain as another contraction seizes her.

"Oh good Lord, tell me you're not in labor!"

"O- okay, I wo- won't."

"The baby is coming now?" Carl asks. The stress causing his voice to raise an octave higher. Michonne grits her teeth and groans through the pain. It is the only answer Carl needs.

"Oh, Michonne!" Patricia says rubbing Michonne's back, "When did it start?"

"I woke up to it and the gunfire."

"We need to get you out of here!"

"Where's Rick?"

"I last saw dad by the barn but Ms. Patricia is right we need to get you someplace safe."

Michonne nods and with Patricia and Carl's help they leave the room and start down the hallway. The house is empty besides the three of them. Outside the room, the sound of gunfire and people shouting surrounds them. She feels it all around her, pressing against her and heightening the already crippling fear.

"We should stay in here!" Patricia says moving closer to the front door. Through the open curtains, Michonne can see the thickening swarm of walkers.

"We can't!' She breathes out.

"We'll be trapped in here," Carl finishes for her.

The scene outside if disheartening. Michonne wants to break down and cry. On the front lawn, Hershel stands his ground shouting at the dead as he fires his rifle at the creatures. Maggie tries to convince him to leave his family home while Glenn protects them from any approaching walkers. Night has settled over the farm, and not much else can be seen in the dark sea of farmland.

"HERSHEL!" Patricia shouts, but her yell is drown out by rapid gunfire.

She prays silently for all her friend and the people she grown to care about survive the night. She prays that her son remains in her womb until they're past the bulk of the danger.

"Shit!"

"What?" Carl asks turning towards her.

"The baby duffle, I forgot the baby's bag."

Carl lets go of Michonne and turns to Patricia, "Start towards one of the cars!"

"Carl, no! I don't need it!" Michonne calls after him but Carl is already inside the house. Patricia tugs on Michonne and the pair descends the front steps.

"HERSHEL!" Patricia calls out for the older man, but he's preoccupied with Maggie, Glenn, and walkers.

A loud explosion roars above the gunfire, people shouts, and walker moans. Flames erupt from the barn and light up the night; the scene before her causes Michonne heart to sink further. The swarm of walkers is thick and overwhelming, they could never fight them all and survive. Pain grips Michonne and she almost falls to her knees from it.

"HERSHEL! MAGGIE!" Patricia yells. Her yelling draws the attention of nearby walkers. She screams in fright, fighting through the pain Michonne gathers her strength and slice the head off two walkers before turning as quickly as possible to kill a third. She's winded by the time she turns to face Patricia.

"Watch out!" the woman warns her, Michonne twist out the clutch of one walker to stumble into the path of another; Patricia throws herself in front of Michonne. Michonne slices the head off one and turns to do the same with the walker Patricia is tussling with when the walker latches onto Patricia's neck. The woman's scream pierces the night air.

"GO! MICHONNE GO!" Patricia demands as another walker takes hold on her upper arm and a third walker attacks her from behind dragging her down. She wants to help the woman but her final yell to go propels her to move. Tears burst from her eyes and blurs her vision; Michonne reprimands herself, she doesn't have time to cry now. Patricia sacrifice her own life for Michonne and her child, if she would to die now, it would all be in vain. Wiping her tears and clearing her eyes, she follows the woman's command.

Moving towards one of their vehicles, a stumbling walker blocks her path, Michonne raises her katana and swings put loses her grip as another contraction rips through her. Her blade falls to the ground, fighting through the pain she pulls out her gun and fires at the approaching walker. She misses the shot and fires again clipping the walker's cheek. A shot rings out behind her and the walker falls, before Michonne can look to see who killed the walker Carl is beside her. He picks up her blade and hands it to her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her walk. He fires his weapon at any nearing walker.

Michonne doubles over with pain, bringing Carl down with her. She hunches over on her knees, trying to fight through the painful contraction. More tears escape her eyes as she struggles to breathe all while fear grips her in a tight embrace. She releases her hold on the gun, using both hands to clutch her belly. She feels her son kicks and it only causes more pain to explode within her.

Carl releases his hold on her, he picks up her blade and stabs an approaching through the eyes. Pulling the blade free he turns and swings the sword with enough force to decapitate another walker. He wants to boast at his accomplishment but Michonne cries pull his attention. He shifts the baby duffle bag over his shoulder before he leans over to help Michonne back on her feet. She struggles to get up but she finds the strength to do so, leaning most of her weight against Carl. She pants, groans, and cries with each step they make.

"We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay," Carl repeats the words like a chant. He repeats the words like a prayer. Michonne repeats the words in her heard, unable to speak through the pain.

The first vehicle they come to is Shane's SUV. Carl only glances around but doesn't see Shane or any adults, he does notice the barn going up in flames. The bright flames draw many of the walkers toward it but many of the dead still mull around. Carl opens the back seat of the SUV and helps Michonne climb into.

"Carl!" She cries out and he whips around and fires a shot level at the head of the nearby walker. He shuts the back door and climbs into the driver side. Luck is on their side; the keys are in the ignition. Carl tries to remember what he has seen his parents and other adults do when they drive cars.

"Tu- turn the key in the ignition. When it- it ca- catches let it go."

Carl follows Michonne's breathy instructions.

"Ugghhh…aaaahhhhh. Hands on two and tennnnn."

He wants to turn and look at her, but he keeps his focus on trying to drive the car.

"Foot on the brake. It's- ahhhhhhhhhh shiiiiitttttt, it's the left pedal. The go pedal is the- ughhhh right."

"Michonne," Carl whimpers, peaking behind him. She holds up one finger as her right-hand squeezes the passenger seat.

"Ugh fuck, sorr- sorry. Foot on the brake. Hold down the side button and shift into drive. When you lift your leg from the brake the car will go. Pu-put it on the accelerator and it will go faster!" Michonne says in one long breath. He nods at her and directs his attention back to driving. He follows her instructions, he puts too much pressure on the accelerator and the car shoots forward.

xXx000xXx

"Rick we need to go!"

"I need to find Carl! Michonne!"

"Rick!" Daryl calls out as he fires his crossbow at the swarming herd. The fire they set at the barn helps draw the dead away, but their number is overwhelming. A scream pulls both men attention to a figure fighting off walkers by the burning barn.

"Fuck Carol!"

"Go get her! I'll find Michonne and Carl!"

Daryl hops on his bike and race towards the battling woman as Rick fights his way through the herd towards the house. Closer to the house, he sees Shane's SUV, jetting forward and stopping. He ignores the vehicle and focuses on the house, keeping watch for his son and Michonne. A line of five walkers close in on him, Rick quickly kills two before he has a chance to deal with the other three Shane's SUV barrels towards him, Rick leaps out the SUV's path as the driver swerves and mows down the remaining walker. Rick is on his feet, ready to kill Shane when the window rolls down and he stops in his track at the sight of his son.

"Carl?"

"Get in!" Carl says pushing open the driver's door.

"Where's your mother? I need to find Michonne."

"I don't know where mom is, I last saw her with Uncle Shane. Michonne is here," Carl says pointing to the back seat.

Rick quickly climbs into the vehicle and looks at the backseat. Immediately realization dawns on him at Michonne's withering feature.

"The baby is coming!" Carl states.

Rick is wasting time. He laps the overran farm twice looking for survivors but more so, Hershel. He starts to search for Patricia but Michonne informs him through her contractions about the older woman's death. He only sees the field full of dead. After his second lap around, he races off the property looking for a secluded spot to deliver Michonne's son. Her increase cries cause waves of panic to erupt within him. He pushes the fear away and tries to remain calm and brave like she has done for him in the past. He talks to her, reminding her to breathe and to hold on a little longer.

"Rick… he's coming!" Michonne gasps, "No more waiting! He's coming now!"

"Okay, Michonne, just hold on." Rick stops in the middle of the road and turns off the headlights.

"Carl!"

"Yea Dad?"

"I'm going to need your help," Rick says hopping out the driver's side and quickly moving to the back seat, "Open the duffle bag, there should be a silencer in the side inner pocket."

"When did you put a silencer in my baby duffle?" Michonne jokes between contractions.

A nervous chuckle is his reply as he helps Michonne sit up before he chides her, "Focus on breathing, Michonne!"

"Found it!" Carl calls out.

"Good, now put it on the barrel of the gun," Rick instructs. He pulls off her boots then starts working on her belt and jeans. Michonne grips his forearm, she digs her nails into his skin and as another contraction seizes her.

"I got it on, Dad! Now what?"

"Hand me those towels in the bag."

Rick pulls Michonne jeans off her toned legs. Carl appears over the seat with a hand full of towels, Rick tosses her jeans to the side and takes the towels from Carl. Just as another contraction starts Rick takes a towel and stuffs it in Michonne's mouth.

"Dad!" Carl shouts in surprise.

"Hand me the duffle bag!"

Carl disappears from the over the seat for several seconds before he reappears with the large bag in hand. Rick takes the bag and places it on the SUV floor beside Michonne. He opens the bag and rifles through it and pulls out a bottle of alcohol. He pours a generous amount on a towel and uses it to wipe his hands off.

"Carl, get out of the car. Stand behind me and watch my back. If any walkers get near us, kill them. Headshots only. Don't waste any bullets. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Carl says scrambling out the car.

It's is all a blur, yet everything is in focus. A strange feeling that Rick can only describe as an out of body experience. His voice is calm and steady, cooing Michonne and softly directing her to breathe and remain calm. He recalls all the baby books Michonne read to him. He recalls the varying conversation with Hershel about childbirth. Rick knows if he panics, Michonne will panic, therefore he remains cool. He helps her remove her shirt and underwear, she's in the backseat in only her bra and tank top, bear from the waist down. All modesty is gone, yet there is no shame in the beauty of nature oldest and purest miracle, childbirth.

Michonne groans around the towel, he can see the tears forming in her eyes. He shushes her and starts to tell her a funny story about Carl when he was a baby. Rick pulls Michonne legs apart and readies himself between her legs. She's already crowning. Groans from the dead sound nearby but two soft pops quickly follow behind him. Rick knows Carl is taking his job as protector serious, he's proud of his son for standing guard and taking care of Michonne when he couldn't.

Michonne pulls the towel from her mouth and huffs out, "I feel like I have to poop!"

"That's it! I see his head! Michonne I need you to push!"

Michonne scoots up, gripping the backseat she bears down, Rick marvels at the birth as Jicama's head emerges first, he holds his head as Michonne take another deep breath and pushes again. Next is his shoulder followed by the rest of his body. The newborn is slippery, but Rick has a firm hold of him. With a clean towel, Rick wipes his face and clean out his airways, the newborn squawks, and whimpers. As soon as Michonne hears the sound of her son, she collapses from exhaustion and begins to weep. Rick shushes both mother and child, as he places the newborn on Michonne's chest.

xXx000xXx

Michonne can't take her eyes off her son. She can't believe he is here. She's madly in love with him. She has never felt this unconditional love and joy until the moment Rick placed him on her chest. It's been several hours and the four: Carl, Rick, her son and herself, were now hunker down for the night.

"What's his name?" Carl asks snuggling closer to Michonne. Rick is impress how Carl manages to fit himself next to Michonne on the narrow backseat.

"Carl, let Michonne rest," Rick replies.

He groans and mumbles under his breath as Michonne chuckles.

"I was thinking, Andre Richard Anthony."

"Richard? After my dad?"

Michonne nods and locks eyes with Rick, "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"I'm honored," Rick whispers.

"Thank you for everything Rick."

Carl leans closer to the newborn, "Welcome to the world, Andre Richard Anthony."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello Lovelies!

I am sooooooooo sorry for such the long wait! I truly am. I try to treat my writing like a job, but when you actually have a job it gets hard. And life gets in the way. Please know even though, I am not posting the way I should be, I am always actively working on New Days, L4yers, & Vegas. I am so sorry, I made you all wait for such a long time for updates but I am truly THANKFUL that you all are still with me. Your supports mean so much to me. It gives me the courage to continue to write and share my stories.

About this chapter... I wanted to kind of follow the show with the Lori pregnancy story, but I don't think Lori would have gone through with the pregnancy especially seeing Rick and Michonne's relationship. Or maybe she would have in order to 'take back Rick'. What do you all think?

Also, that conversation between Lori and Shane, thought? Yea, Shane was batshit crazy on the show, but I believe Lori help drive him to that point. Or maybe I am wrong?

Sorry about the cliffhanger and the delay with updating the story but look ANDRE is finally here!

As always THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU for taking the time to read, comment, follow, and favorite this story. My the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU. I appreciate you all!

*Hugs and High Fives* - Fi


	8. Parting Paths

**Parting Paths**

At the sight of Hershel, Beth, and a few others relief lift the panic resting on her lungs, she's out the old truck before Shane can come to a complete stop.

"Lori!" Beth calls out rushing towards the woman. Lori wraps the young girl in her arm, hugging her tightly before releasing her and looking around the meager group.

"Where's Carl?" She asks looking at the distraught faces.

"I thought he was with you!" Maggie says.

The panic returns with a roar, her ears ring, and her chest tightens with pain.

"When I left looking for daddy, he was in the house with Patricia and Michonne," Beth says.

"Maybe he's with R…" Glenn doesn't have a chance to finish, a distance rumble steals their attention. All eyes move to the road, Lori waits with bated breath, hoping it is her son. Her heart cracks at the sight of Daryl navigating the parking lot of dead cars with Carol hugging him from behind.

"This is it?" Shane asks swaggering up to the gathered group.

"Carl is not here!" Lori says whipping around to face Shane, "We have to go back to the farm!"

"The farm is burning down to ashes and it is over ran with walkers."

"Carl is not here! We have to go back!" Lori says, her voice rising with the panic of stress.

"Lori, calm down, maybe he's with Rick."

"Rick wouldn't leave the farm without Carl," Shane says reaching out to comfort her. Flinching away from his touch, she wraps her arms around her waist and begins to pace.

"Michonne, Andrea, Jimmy, and Patricia are missing too! Maybe they are all together!" Beth says, hope causing her voice to raise an octave.

"What the fuck happened?" Daryl growls approaching the group with Carol, "Who the fuck attacked the farm?"

"The run went perfectly," Maggie starts.

Glenn nods his head and continues, "We ran into some trouble on our way back home."

"Randall."

"The kid who we released?" Carol asks.

"FUCK!" Daryl yells. He spins around kicking a nearby tire and shouts, "I knew we should have killed the fucker!"

"We all voted to let him go," Hershel comments.

"Nah, I ain't vote for that shit. The majority of y'all did and y'all were fuckin' wrong."

"There's no need point fingers!"

"Looked like he reunited with some of his crew and they forced him to tell-"

"I doubt they forced him to do anything," Shane spats.

"He tried to help us get away! I don't think he would have led them back to the farm," Maggie replies.

"It doesn't matter now if it wasn't Randall and his people, it would have been the herd of walkers. The farm was directly in the herd's path," Glenn states.

"We need to get off the main road and regroup," Daryl says.

She's only half listening to the conversation but at the mention of leaving, Lori pauses and faces the group, "We're not leaving here without Carl!"

"And Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Dale, Patricia, and Jimmy!" Beth says, "They could be on their way here."

Daryl's shoulder's slump as he shakes his head. When he lifts his eyes to Beth, she starts to cry before the words are out of his mouth. He tells the group of Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend's death. He had help Rick and Daryl set the barn on fire but the young man was overwhelmed by walkers.

"Dale's dead too!" Glenn says his voice breaking at the thought of his friend.

"He took a bullet to the stomach by one of Randall's people," Maggie finishes.

"Damn," Shane mutters with his hand on his hip, "He was a self-righteous old man, but he was a good people."

"I am sorry about Dale! Jimmy, too, but I need to find Carl!"

"What happened to Andrea?" T-Dog asks.

"We last saw here running towards the woods," Carol replies.

"Carl maybe with Rick, but Andrea and Michonne are still out there, I think we should split up an-"

"No!" Daryl roars cutting T-dog off, "We need to get off the road!"

"We need to find my son!" Lori shouts in return.

"We need to wait. Everyone else came here, it is possible Rick, Carl, Michonne and the others are on their way here too!" Glenn says.

"Daryl is right, we can't wait out here in the open," Carol adds.

"What about Carl?"

"And Michonne?"

Lori wants to scream, fuck Michonne! She wants to yell and take the old truck and go search for Carl herself when she feels the weight of his hand on her shoulder. He removes his hand from her shoulder as he steps up to the center of the group.

"No one is splitting up. We can't go back to the farm because we'll draw the walkers to us. Glenn is right, the possibility of the others finding us here is likely, so we stay put!"

"We can't stay out here!"

"It is still early, we stay until mid-day. The others should be here by then. If we leave before they arrive, we'll leave a note, like we did for Sophia and go find shelter for the night."

"And what do we do in the meantime?" T-Dog asks.

"We search the cars for any useful supplies."

Daryl scoffs at Shane's idea and begins to walk away, while Glenn shakes his head, "We already searched the area and scavenged any useful supplies from the cars."

"We look again, anything can help."

xXx000xXx

"We'll get Hershel to check you and Andre out."

"I feel fine and you did everything by the book," Michonne replies smiling at Rick before glancing down at Andre tightly wraps in clean blankets. She gently pats his back trying to get him to burp just finishing feeding him.

"I know but I'll feel much better if Hershel checks you both over."

"Do you think they're at Sophie's spot?" Carl asks. He sits closely to Michonne his eyes glue to the baby as he lulls to sleep.

"I hope so," Rick starts, "It is far enough from the farm to avoid the walkers, but close enough to be a good gathering point since that's how we ended up at the farm."

Carl removes his eyes from Andre and looks up to his father, "Do you think mom is going to be there?"

"I'm sure of it. She's tough and smart," Rick says. Carl nods then drops his eyes back to Andre. He holds the look of confidence long enough to reassure Carl but as soon as the boy looks away Michonne can see the worry in his eyes.

Euphoric love swells within her chest at the sight of her son. She knows there situation is dire, but she's floating on cloud nine. She smiles down at her son, then at Rick and Carl. She wants to blame the flood of hormones in her body, but she knows she loves them all. Andre, Carl, and Rick. They lost the farm and may have lost their friends, but the feeling of hope and love almost overwhelms her.

Michonne tries to convey her feelings and truth with Rick, they lock eyes and Michonne smiles at him. She then mouths: _we are okay_.

He returns her smile, his eyes flutter to Andre then Carl before returning to hers. He silently repeats: _we are okay._

"What if they are not there?" Carl asks looking up from Andre with worry ceasing the fine lines on his face.

"We'll wait until mid-afternoon. We'll leave a message and go find shelter and food for the night, but I am sure mom is there."

"And the others? Shane? Beth, Maggie, and Glenn?" Carl asks.

"I'm sure they are there."

"Andrea?"

Michonne is surprised at Carl singling Andrea out, but Rick doesn't seem to concern. Worry weighs the young boy down, she wants to ask him what's wrong when Andre starts to fuss in her arms. She files the thought away as she focuses on her son.

"Andrea's tough, if she's not at Sophia's spot, I'm sure she found another way off the farm," Rick answers to Carl, but his focus is also on Andre.

"Is he okay?" Carl asks.

"Yes, I think he's trying to poop."

Rick smiles as Michonne lifts Andre to her nose, he jokes, "Do you want to change him?"

"Ewwww! Gross! No!"

Rick and Michonne laugh at Carl's dramatics.

"Come on and help me moves some of these walkers out the way, so we can get out of here and find the others."

xXx000xXx

The mid-morning sun bears down on her, blinding her vision but Lori doesn't care. She sits in the old beat up truck with the door wide open biting on her fingernails. Lori stares into the distance replaying the prior day events. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear the approaching SUV until Shane calls out her name. Glancing up she sees his smile and nods towards the direction of the gathering group and the arriving SUV.

"Carl?" It comes out a whisper as hope springs in her chest. Hopping out the truck Lori rushes towards the new vehicle. Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, Carol, Beth, and Hershel are all gathered around the vehicle as Rick steps out the driver side and Carl does the same from the passenger's side. Carl excitedly greets the group but doesn't move from the car, Rick moves from the driver's door to the back door and pulls it open.

She pauses mid-stride a few feet from the group and vehicle as she watches through the backseat window Rick helping Michonne out the backseat. In her arms is a small tightly wrapped bundle. There is collective ohs, ahs, and coos from the group at the sight of Michonne and the newborn. Closing the door behind them, Rick smiles down at Michonne and the baby in her arms but it is not Rick's smile that hurts her, it is Carl's.

He races from his side of the car to Rick and Michonne. His eyes bright and full of joy. His smile wide and rivals the sun with its shine. Carl sidles up to Michonne's side and helps keep a steady hold on her while Rick has his arms around her. It is a picturesque scene the morning sun beaming down upon Rick, Michonne, Carl, and the baby. All smiling with joy and hope living on their faces. Even after the destruction of the farm, the new arrivals appear untouched by the previous night tragedy. It is one of Lori's greatest fear manifest itself, the new Grimes family.

Flashes of the future play across her vision. Flashes of Rick, Carl, Michonne, and the baby. She's not in that future. There is no place for her, the realization gut punches her.

"Mom!"

His arms wrapping around her waist snaps her back to reality. Immediately she encloses her son in her arms and hugging him tightly and showering kisses on his head.

"Carl! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I helped Michonne with the baby! His name is Andre! Come see Andre! He is so small! You would think how big Michonne's belly was, he'll be bigger but he's tiny!" Carl rambles excitedly. He moves out of Lori's arms, takes her hand and leads her to the others as they surround Rick, Michonne, and the baby.

As soon as they near the group, Carl releases Lori's arm and rushes to Michonne and the newborn. It squawks and the surrounding group collectively aws and laugh.

"I am going to need to examine the little fella and you! Make sure everything is okay," Hershel said.

"I did everything by the book."

"You should have seen my dad! He kind of looked like a doctor!"

"A cowboy doctor!"

"And Carl was a sharpshooter, he did a great job protecting us," Michonne beams.

"Great! The gang is all here! Now let's get off the fucking road!" Daryl comments trying to push the softness from his eyes at the sight of the baby.

"Hey language, there's a baby here!" Carol reprimands him. He softens and draws closer to Michonne, he gives her a nod of approval as a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"Where's Patricia?" Beth asks.

"I'm sorry," Michonne starts, "I was in labor. She was protecting me and she got bit."

Beth only nods and hugs Michonne before moving away to her sister; Maggie comforts her sibling with a hug while Hershel looks down at the baby and then up to Michonne.

"Let's get off the road, find shelter so I can look you both over," Hershel replies.

"Alright let's move out, find shelter and some food for the night. Rest and we'll figure where we go on from here," Rick commands.

All at once everyone starts to move until Shane speaks up, "I think this is where we part ways."

"Shane-" Rick starts.

"Nah, brother," Shane says cutting Rick off. He gives his head a gentle shake before he speaks, "It is time. I've been planning to leave on my own for a while, but it is time now."

"Where are you going to go?" Carl pipes up.

"Not sure yet, I think I'm going to head back towards the farm. Andrea might still be out there, I'll check the woods for her and then maybe I'll head north."

"You don't have to go," Michonne says.

"Yea, I do," Shane reply, a half smile pulling at his lips. Michonne gives him a nod and Rick moves toward his friend.

Before Rick can close the distance and start his goodbyes the words spill out of Lori's mouth: "I am leaving too."

A deadly silence falls upon the group. A hollow wind roars amongst the gather as all eyes move upon Lori filled with disbelief, horror, surprise, and understanding.

"Come on, Michonne, I am going to make sure you and the little one are okay," Hershel says breaking the silence. He moves and ushers Michonne and the baby away; wide-eyes Beth breaks away from her sister's embrace and follows after them.

"I'm going to scout ahead," Daryl grunts. T-Dog eyes dart between Rick and Lori as he nods along with Daryl and follows after him.

"We'll continue to check the cars on the road for any supplies."

Maggie moves alongside Glenn but pauses at Carl's side and pulls him along with them, "Carl come help us and tell us what happened last night. I want a play by play of the action."

Carol follows Maggie lead, moves to Shane's side and starts to pull him away. Lori glances at him, a mix of horror, disbelief, and angry lives on his face. Shane snatches his arm away from Carol before he storms off with Carol following him.

Lori returns her attention to the only remaining person, Rick. As soon as she speaks the words a lightness fills her chest. The burden she's been carrying around for weeks lift from her shoulder. Everyone gives her and Rick ample space, she knows what is coming next. She can see his argument mount behind his blue eyes.

She stands straight, head up, with shoulders back facing off with Rick as she repeats: "I am leaving too."

xXx000xXx

Michonne coos at her son as she lulls him to sleep. A shadow falls over her and she glances up, Shane hovers in front of her looking nervous. She smiles at him, giving him the green light to close the distance between them. He lowers himself onto his haunches and stares down at the newborn.

"He's going to be amazing."

"Yes, yes he will be," Michonne says smiling at her son.

"The hard part is over, right? He's here now."

"It is just beginning," She says as her smile fades. She kisses Andre's head before she looks up at Shane, "When he was inside of me, it was easy to protect him and care for him, no- now he's here…" She trails off and looks down at her son.

"Michonne," Shane whispers.

"I've never been this scared before. I've never been this happy before, this filled with love. I feel like I'm going to burst from the sheer joy, but then this fear grips me and I feel like I can't breathe."

"I ain't going to pretend like I understand," Shane starts. Michonne is appreciative of his honesty, "But what I've seen from you… I know you won't let that fear control you. You're going to protect him and raise him right. You're going to be a great mother."

Michonne reaches out and clasps Shane's hand, she gives him a tight squeeze before she gives him a warm smile.

"You're going to be amazing," he says.

"Thank you."

The rise of anger voices steals their attention, they both look over to where Lori and Rick are arguing. Shane pulls his hand away from Michonne's and looks down while he fidgets with his hat.

"I didn't know. I didn't know she was going to do that."

She nods at his confession, but he doesn't see the jester.

"I didn't know and I never asked her. I never asked her to leave wit-" Shane catches himself, he looks up and locks eyes with Michonne. He needs her to see the truth in his eyes. "I mean, I did. I asked her once to leave with me because- but she said no. I was done. I was going to leave and now she wants to come with me? After I begged her to before and now she…"

He trails off again as his eyes fall away from Michonne's.

"I know."

It is Shane's turn to nod, he then adds, "Make sure he knows too."

"I will."

"A part of me doesn't want her to come with me," Shane confesses, he sighs and shakes his head then adds, "Another part of me is happy she's coming because now maybe just maybe we can have a chance at something real."

"That maybe she will fall in love with you too," Michonne adds for him.

A dry chuckle leaves his mouth, it sounds more like a cough but Michonne can see the false smile on his lips, "I feel like a fuc- freaking fool. She's never going to love me the way I love her; so, why even try?"

"You might be stubborn, arrogant, misogynist asshole-"

"Come on? Really?" Shane says cutting Michonne off.

She giggles at his offense, "You have a big heart, Shane. You're a good man."

He smiles softly at her, "Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer and just left."

"Rick would have hunted us down," Michonne reminds him.

Releasing a deep sigh, Shane agrees with her. Andre squirms in her arms and their attention goes to him for a quiet moment.

"I need you to do something for me," Michonne says.

"Yeah?"

"She has to survive. She has to survive for Carl."

"I'll protect her until my last breath and I'll…" Shane trails off as Michonne shakes her head disagreeing with him.

"No, Shane. You can't just protect her, you need to teach her how to survive. She has to learn to survive, to fight, find food, shelter and to protect herself. She's strong, she just needs to realize how strong she is."

The surprise on his face speaks louder than his silent question. Michonne explains without additional prompts.

"Carl will not understand why she's leaving. He's going to be angry at her and if you teach her how to survive, then maybe… then maybe one day they'll reunite and she'll have a chance to tell him her truths."

"I can see why Rick fell in love with you," Shane starts staring at her with awe. Her eyes go wide at Shane's assessment. She starts to speak, to refute his claim but Shane only shakes his head and smirks, "I've known Rick for a long time since we were kids. He's been trying to do the right thing by Lori, by Carl, and by you; but I know that man loves you and I can see why. You are a light, Michonne and I promise, I'll teach her everything I know. I'll show her how to survive, I promise."

"You're a good man, Shane Walsh," Michonne says. Shane smiles, his eyes light up and Michonne can see the attractiveness of the man before her. Returning his smile Michonne adds, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you're a good man with a great big heart. One day you're going to find a woman who's going to deserve all the love you have to give, and she'll return it tenfold."

Shane's eyes search the truth in Michonne's, he then huffs out a chuckle and rise to his feet, "You're not as much trouble I thought you'll be."

Michonne smiles at him, he gives her another nod as a goodbye before he swaggers away.

xXx000xXx

She thought this was going to be easier, she was wrong. All the good-byes were breaking her heart. Rick pleading her to stay didn't make it easier. This wasn't something she thought out, it was spur of the moment decision but once she said it she knew it was the right choice. Carl's reaction was the hardest to take, she almost backtracked but she knew she couldn't continue to watch the blooming relationship of Carl, Rick, and Michonne idly without it driving her mad. When they showed up with Andre in her arm, they looked like a proud family. They looked happy.

Lori looks around, she said most of her good-byes already. The only remaining people were Michonne and Carl but her son doesn't want to talk to her. Lori makes her way to Michonne, as she draws closer to the woman, she appears to be sleeping but her eyes springs open. Lori feels as if the woman can see directly in her soul.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Lori draws closer to the woman who's nursing her newborn son. The baby is pale in color and has a head full of dark curly hair. He's adorable. Lori makes a conscious effort not to touch her own belly, her decision has already been made.

"I just wanted to say good-bye," Lori says.

"You don't have to leave."

"I can't stay and watch Rick continue to fall in love with you."

Her candid words surprise both of them. Michonne recoils as she also jolts back from the force of them.

"Lori-"

"I know it was not your intention, I know it wasn't his, but it happened. I know you both tried to keep it from happening, to keep your distance from each other and I thank you for that. We, Rick and I, have been broken long before this world broke. I am not blaming you or him, I am far from innocent in all of this, but I can't stay. I already resent you, I resent Rick and if I stay, I will hate you both and you all don't deserve it. If I stay, I will self-destruct, and it will hurt a lot more people than the three of us. The blowback will hurt Carl and maybe even Andre, I can't have that on my conscious. I know if you could leave, you would because like Rick, you're honorable and would do the right thing even if it breaks you. I am trying to be like that."

"So, you're leaving."

"It is best for everyone."

"It this best for Carl?"

"I need your help explaining to him why it hurts so much now, but this is best for the long run. I need your help explaining to him that I am not abandoning him."

"You're asking for a lot."

Lori gives Michonne a soft smile, it confuses the woman until she says, "It is but I know you're going to do it because I know you care- that you love Carl."

Lori can tell Michonne wants to say more but the truth of Lori's statement keeps the woman silent.

"You take care of them for me."

"I will. You take care of yourself."

"I will."

Andre yawns and moves away from Michonne's beast giving Lori a clear view of his face. He looked like a perfect baby doll, Lori's heart ached at the sight as she smiles at the beautiful child.

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're going to be a great mom," Lori says, her voice drops as she adds, "To both our boys."

Michonne looks up at her, dark brown eyes piercing her, she asks, "And your baby?"

She tries to control her action, but it is automatic, she repels against Michonne's question and both hands going to her stomach. Her question is evident on her face as Michonne answers the unspoken question.

"Nausea, tender sensitive breast, and the fatigue. Up until a few hours ago, I was pregnant too. I'm guessing you're about a month, no more than six weeks. I noticed the changes."

Lori doesn't speak, she has no words to for the perceptive woman.

"Does Rick know?"

Still, Lori remains quiet.

"Carl?"

She blinks rapidly otherwise she remains still as a statue while Michonne stares into her soul.

"Shane?" Michonne asks.

"I'm getting rid of it. That was the purpose of the run. I'm not keeping it."

"Lori-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it! I already took the pills, when I decided to leave with Shane. In a few hours, I'm going to be sick and I rather be away from Rick and Carl, when that starts."

"Lori, it is not too late maybe you can-"

"I am not you, Michonne. I cannot carry this baby and hope to survive. I am not as strong as you."

"You don't have to be me, Lori. You are stronger than you think, you need to realize it and stop playing the victim. If not having this child is what you truly want, then I understand but it is unfair to not have this discussion with Rick."

"I'm sure you'll tell him."

"I shouldn't have to. It is not my responsibility. I am not his wife."

Lori gives her a small smile, "Even with the distance you put between the two of you this past month, you've been more of his wife… of his partner than I have. Maybe I'll find you all again and maybe then I'll find this hidden strength of mine."

"You will," the conviction in Michonne's voice shakes Lori to her core.

"I'm sorry we have to part this way."

"Me too."

"Good-bye Michonne."

"Good-bye Lori."

xXx000xXx

He loves her.

Watching her final goodbye breaks his heart. Shane finishes his good-byes, he looks over to Rick and the two men exchanges single nods before Shane gets into the old beat up truck, leaving his SUV with Rick. Lori goodbyes are slower. She and Carol hold and hug each other for long moments before she moves on to the next person. Like Shane and himself, Lori exchanges a nod along with a tight smile with Michonne as their goodbye. The woman then focuses her attention on Carl, who stands beside Michonne with arms crossed and a severe frown on his face.

"Carl," She calls out.

The frowns deepen, his mouth twists into a hard grimace.

"Please, baby. Please."

He steps to reprimand his son, when Michonne replies with a whisper first, "Carl, you don't want to leave it this way."

His eyes crawl up to Michonne's as she mouths a silent 'please'.

Carl's hand drops from his chest to his side, he nods at Michonne and turns his attention to Lori. He walks to his mother and Lori quickly envelopes him into an embrace. Lori holds Carl against her, the young boy doesn't respond until his mother leans down and whispers into his ear all while hugging him tightly.

Carl hugs his mom in return, Lori showers Carl's forehead with kisses; a sob breaks from the young boy's mouth and he rips away from Lori's arm, rushing and hopping into the SUV burying his head away from anyone's view. Michonne with Andre in her arm climb in after him. Rick can see Carl fall into Michonne's awaiting arms as his shoulders shake from the tears he sheds.

"You take good care of our son."

Rick wants to plead for her to stay again, but he knows this is best for everyone even if it hurts. He nods and promises, he will. They stand staring at each other silently. Rick trying to find the right words for his goodbye to his wife of fifteen years. There are no words that can soothe the heartbreaking pain his son is feeling or the thumping ache in his.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be more for you."

"You were everything I needed at the time, but it is time for both of us to move on."

"Good-bye, Lori."

She smiles softly. The light of her smile reaches her eyes causing him to smile in return.

"Good-bye, Rick."

Lori closes the distances and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. She moves away and enters the awaiting truck; with a beep of the horn, Shane pulls away while the others wave and watches their departure.

He hopes one day they'll meet again and they'll both be whole and happy. Loves, present tense. Loved, past tense. She will always hold a place in his heart. He loved her.

xXx000xXx

The sun peaks over the horizon at the start of the new day while Michonne lays a bundle Andre down in the backseat, she caresses his cheeks before she steps out the SUV and stretches. It has been four days since Lori and Shane departure; the group has yet to find sufficient shelter, water, food, and weapons. Losing the farm was a devasting loss, but Michonne is hopeful.

Hopeful even amid the loss of Dale, Jimmy, and Patricia. Hopeful amid Andrea's unknown whereabouts. Hopeful amid Shane's and Lori's departure. She's hopeful, Michonne stretches and smiles up at the sun making its daily debut. The others are still in their respective vehicles asleep; Michonne knows they will wake soon with the dawn of the new day and continue their search for water, food, shelter, and weapons. She doesn't know what the day holds for them, she does know it is another day to take advantage of its possibility.

Walking around their meager camp, she doesn't have to stray far from the SUV Carl and Andre sleep in to find Rick. He glances over his shoulder at her approach, before he turns his eyes back to the woods where he keeps watch. Her heart aches at the pain that dwells in his eyes. She wants to give him his distance, but she also feels compelled to comfort him. Michonne settles next to him; the pair sits silently staring into the woods.

Sunlight shines upon them as the sunrise nears its completion, "It is going to be a good day," Michonne whispers with her eyes closes and her face tilted up to feel the warm sunlight.

"You slept that good?"

"Two hours maybe."

"Andre's latching and suckling better?"

She can hear the wariness in his voice. Michonne nods and adds, "Carol is a genius, the sugar water on my nipples is helping him latch better."

"That's good. You should sleep as much as you can."

"I'm okay. I feel good" She says turning her attention to Rick. His blue eyes trace the outline of her face. They haven't spoken about Shane's and Lori's departure. Rick has been a range of emotions, bouncing from somber to anger to distraught. She worries for him, "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Rick," Michonne starts shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Michonne," Rick answers staring into her eyes. She gets lost in the depth of his blue eyes; she can see the array of emotions battling in the depths. She pulls into his gravity, her eyes drop to his soft pink lips and flutters back up to his piercing eyes reflecting the sun's light. His blue eyes become larger as Rick closes the distance between them, he leans in to kiss her and Michonne deflects the kiss at the last second. Rick's lips connect with her cheek briefly before Michonne pulls away from him.

"Rick-"

"I'm sorry," He says springing up to his feet, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Michonne scrambles to her feet after Rick as he marches toward the edge of the woods.

"You're right, you shouldn't have done that!" Michonne spats. Rick spins on his heels, blue eyes blaze with surprise and hurt as he takes her in. It comes out harder than her intention, but she doesn't correct it. Michonne doesn't apologize or soften her stance.

"You just lost your wife."

"She left.

"And you have yet to deal with that. You have yet to heal from that and now you're kissing me."

"I thought that's what you wanted! I thought we had a connection."

"WE DO!" Michonne yells. She holds up her hands and takes a step away trying to calm herself. "We do. I once said I love you, it was a slip, but I meant every word."

"I love-"

"You have to deal with Lori."

"That won't change how I feel about you!" Rick returns closing the distance between them.

"That's what I'm counting on. That's what I'm hoping for," Michonne whispers, "But first you have to deal with this pain from the loss of your wife."

"She left. Michonne, she left. It would have been easier if-"

"If she died?"

Rick stares at her with wide eyes and turns away, giving his attention to the woods. She moves until she stands side by side with him, also staring into the darkness of the woods but with the rise of the sun, the darkness fades yielding to the light.

"She slept with Shane."

"We are- were in the midst of an emotional affair and if we continued we too, would have crossed that line. Whether it was physical or emotional, we were bound to hurt other people because of our selfishness. Even though we didn't cross that line, we still hurt people because of it."

He doesn't speak and neither does she. They both stare into the woods, listening to the start of the day. Birds chirp in the sky above, behind them their group starts to emerge from their vehicles.

"I was going to leave," Michonne confess. She can feel the weight of his stare upon her, but she doesn't remove her eyes from the sunlight filtering into the woods.

"I asked Shane to leave with me, but he shut it down. He actually laughed at me, he said you would have killed him for just the thought and you would have come after us," Michonne says with a chuckle. She hears Rick grunt beside her, it causes her to chuckle more, "I was going to leave but I was so close to having Andre, I knew I couldn't. The plan was to wait, give birth, get my strength and leave. I couldn't stay on the farm with you and Lori; I couldn't do that. I understand why she did what she did because I was going to do the same thing."

Michonne turns to see Rick nod his head and take a deep inhale, on his exhale he speaks, "Lori and I, we were broken before the start of this world. We were hanging on by threads. I don't think you can get a divorce in this new world, I understand why she left. I don't like it but I understand."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"I'm sad for Carl," Rick answers, moving to face her, "This pain and anger you see, it is for Carl. You're right, our emotional affair hurts Lori and in turn, it is hurting Carl. She left because of me. She left because I fell in love with you. I am responsible for that pain. I hurt Lori and in turn, I'm hurting Carl. I'm upset that I can't take that pain away. I'm upset that I couldn't love you without hurting her. I'm upset that Carl's mother left. I'm upset because you're right and as I much as I want to kiss you and love you, I can't. How can I fix it?"

 _Fell in love with you_ , those words cause Michonne's heart to sing but the context of it causes an ache to roll through her chest.

"You can't. All you can do is let him know his mother loves him, that you love him and one day when he's older tell him why this happened. Hopefully, he will understand and forgive you- and Lori. Forgive me too."

"And us?"

"She was your wife of fifteen years. Your first love. I just had a baby; my emotions and hormones are all over the place. I've been in love with you for a while now and as much I may want something with you, we can't start like this. You need time. Carl needs time. I need time."

Rick nods once and stares at her as if he's committing her face to his memories. When he speaks again it is a low whisper, almost as if he's afraid of her answer.

"Are you still going to leave?"

At the shake of her head no, Rick's shoulder slumps in relief, "I am with you."

He holds out his hand to hers, hand opens with palms out. Michonne glances down at his hand and places her own within his. His warm fingers wrap around her, holding her hand tightly.

"You're right, I have to deal with the pain and anger of Lori leaving. She was my wife for fifteen years, but I don't want to lose you."

Michonne smiles up at Rick and squeezes his hand, "Today, after sleeping for only two hours I woke up refresh and hopeful. We're lost our home, friends, and family. We don't have suitable shelter and barely any food, but I am hopeful. Today is a new day and the possibility are endless. Do you know why?"

A smile plays on the corner of his lips, "Why?"

"Because we're together and as long as we're together, we'll be okay."

The smile blooms on his face as the sun breaks through the woods, Rick brings their join hand to his lips and kisses the back of Michonne's hand, "We're okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Lovelies! How are you all doing? How is summer treating you? Are you all stay cool and hydrated? I hope so!**

 **So, let's discuss this chapter! What are your thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Questions? Did you all see that coming, Lori leaving? I know several people wanted her to die, but I just couldn't do it. Lori wouldn't let me.**

 **She was like: "Die? You want to kill me off? I don't think so."**

 **And I was like: "Then how the hell can i get rid of you? Cause you ain't gotta die, but you gotta get the hell up out of here. It is a Richonne story."**

 **Lori goes: "Fine! Fine! Since Shane's alive, how about I leave with him?"**

 **Me to Shane: "You cool with that?"**

 **Shane: *Shrugs*, "I guess."**

 **So that's how that conversation pretty much went down!**

 **Anyways, tell me your thoughts. Is it a good thing Lori is still alive? Do you think she lied to Michonne about taking the pill? How are you all feeling about Michonne and Rick taking it slow? What are your thoughts? Remember be nice.**

 **As always, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU for taking the time to read, comments, and being with me on this journey. It means the world to me.**

 ***High Five and Hugs***

 **-Fi-**

 **P.S. No worries, I'm not trying to drag this out to a ridiculous slow burn.**


	9. Together

**Together**

 **x – 8 Months Later - x**

"BETH, KEEP MOVING!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THE HOUSE IS JUST UP AHEAD!"

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FASTER! DON'T STOP MOVING!"

The high pitch wailing of her child causes fear to seize up in her lung. Raising her arms, she swings cutting down the approaching walker. An absolute darkness causes the night to glow purple with a sinister hue. The torrent rain weighs her down and slows her movement.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A gurgling sound is almost missed by the sound of her crying son. The creature grabs her, she pulls out of its grasps, slipping away easily due to the slickness of the rain; she whirls and stabs the creature in its eyes. When she removes her blade the dead falls alongside the others, there is a heap of the dead along her feet. Fear navigates from her lung to her blood freezing Michonne's to her marrow at the sound of Carl's screams.

"MICHONNE!"

She doubles her pace to reach the young boy, tripping over the body of the dead and crashing to the ground. Her sword flies out her hand, landing several feet away from her. Michonne scrambles to her feet, her frantic movement buries her boot into a puddle of mud causing her to sink down in the thick murky earth.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MICHONNE!"

"DON'T STOP! KEEP MOVING!" She yells over the roar of thunder.

Beth shouts in return, "WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CARL, BEHIND YOU!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Michonne looks up to see Carl's silhouette turn and fire his weapon at the walker behind him. The gunfire folds into the rush of wind and water. He starts toward Michonne, but she shouts stopping his approach.

"GO! GET INSIDE THE HOUSE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Carl hesitates at her command, another walker approaches him and he fires his weapon in quick session.

"GO WITH ANDRE AND BETH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THE DOOR! I CAN'T GET THE DOOR OPENED!" Beth yells out over Andre's cries. At Beth's announcement, Carl turns back to the looming house.

Rainwater beats her down, weighing her movement. She struggles to remove herself from the muck and get steady footing; the harder she fights against the pliable earth, the tighter its grasps. Lightning flashes across the sky illuminating the dark night and revealing the staggering numbers of walkers stumbling towards them. Her heart drops at the sight while fear courses through her veins. Michonne shakes off the cold of the storm and the paralyzing fear, she steels her nerves and forges her determination; it propels her forward. Another flash of lightning sparks the night, thunder rolls as her son cries in the nearby distance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BETH, GET INSIDE!"

"WHAT ABOUT MICHONNE?"

"I'LL GET HER!"

"STAY WITH ANDRE AND BETH!" Michonne yells in reply, struggling to get her foot free, "CLEAR THE HOUSE!"

Carl's reply is drowned out by another clap of thunder. The cries of her son lessen leaving the groans of the dead mix with the rage of the storm. Michonne yanks her boot free from the earth and staggers to her feet. Glancing up, Michonne can see the silhouette of the house perch against the darkness of night. She pushes toward it knowing her son is inside, knowing Carl is inside. She hopes against hope, they are safe. She hopes that there are no dangers lurking within the walls.

Light brightens the heavens, thunder roars as Michonne moves to pick up her blade before she has a chance to grab her weapon she's tackle to the ground by the dead. It chomps at her face. She tries to knock the creature off of her, but it weighs down on her pushing her deeper into the soft earth. Michonne holds the dead at bay with one arm while blindly reaching for her nearby blade. She knocks the walker back with her elbow and rolls away in the mud before she can scramble to her feet, she's pull back to the muddy ground. Rainwater stings her face with its hard descent, the wind howls above her as she kicks at the walker's head.

Another flash of light blazes above, thunder claps shaking the earth, and gunfire pierce the night. The walker at her feet goes still, Michonne whips around to see Carl closing the distance.

"Carl?"

"Come on, hurry!" Carl says helping her to her feet.

"Andre? Beth?" Michonne asks in return.

"Inside," He replies before he fires several rounds at nearby walkers. Michonne takes the moment to retrieve her weapon. Together the pair navigates the muddy field, killing any walker in their path. When they arrive at the house, Michonne is first through the door. The silence of the house steals her breathe as fear spikes within her.

"Beth! Andre!" Michonne calls out as she starts searching the split ranch house. She listens to any sound but only quiet greets her.

"ANDRE! BETH!" Michonne calls out, her voice growing with panic. She moves up the stairs to the next level of the house, calling out for her son and Beth. She turns the corner into the living room and relief fills her at the sight of Beth and Andre huddled in the corner.

"He's almost asleep," Beth whispers. Michonne takes in her son in Beth's arm suckling a bottle with a gun sitting next to her within reach. Her heart breaks at the sight, at the new world they live in. Dripping wet and muddy, Michonne rushes to their side.

She dries her hand as best as possible before she touches his cheek. He groans and fusses under her cold touch, his eyes fluttering open before they close. His small chubby hands struggle to keep a hold on the bottle, as he leisurely sucks at his meal being lull to sleep by Beth's steady rocking arms and soft hum.

Michonne calms herself by counting his fingers, taking his thick dark curls, caramel complexion, chubby cheeks, and thick long eyelashes. He's beautiful. She assures herself that he's okay as she looks him over.

"He's okay, Michonne," Carl whispers kneeling next to her.

"He was crying hard. Did he get hurt?"

"I think he was just scared. When it started to thunder and then the yelling," Carl says.

"I was running pretty hard, the jolting probably scared him," Beth admits.

Michonne nods and touches his soft cheeks against, "Did he stay dry under the poncho?"

"Yea, he did. He overheated a little and I think that's why he was crying too."

Michonne nods and takes in Beth's words. She then turns her attention to Carl, looking him over; assuring herself that he's also okay, "Are you okay?" She asks, she then looks over to Beth and adds, "Are you all okay?"

"Yea, we're fine," Beth assures her with a soft smile before she returns to her humming.

"We're good."

"Is the house cleared?"

"I cleared part of this floor, but I have yet to check the rest of the house. I wanted to make sure you're okay first."

Michonne nods before she reluctantly moves to stand, not wanting to move away from Andre, "I'll check the rest of the house. You all stay here."

She doesn't have a chance to start on her tasks when a flash of light floods the living room. At first thought, she thinks it is another flash of lightning, but the stream of light is steady. The rumble of the vehicle is almost masked by the continuing rain, but the sound is unmistakable. Immediately she drops to her haunches, not knowing if the newcomer is a foe or friend. Another pair of headlight floods the living room, causing Andre to stir awake at the sudden brightness. He whimpers loudly causing the bottle to fall from his mouth, Beth rearranges him in her arms, placing the bottle back into his mouth, and starts to rock him faster.

The rumble of the vehicle continues, Michonne grips her blade with one hand and reaches for Beth's weapon with the other. She duck walks toward the stairs with Carl following behind her.

"Stay with Andre and Beth," Michonne whispers glancing behind her, "Move towards the back of the house." Carl nods returning to Andre's and Beth's side.

Michonne starts to creep towards the front door when she hears the sound of multiple doors opening and closing. Lightning lights the night sky for several seconds, before thunder grumbles and shakes the house drowning out the murmurs of the approaching intruders and her son soft whimpers.

Position in a nearby hallway, she has a clear view of the stairways and front door. She can cause a bottleneck and kill anyone who wishes her and her family harm. The front door creeps open, she sees a hand clutching a gun leading the stranger in when a familiar voice reaches her ears over the sound of the storm.

"Michonne? Beth?"

The constricting pressure in her lungs releases at the sound of Maggie's voice.

"Maggie?"

The front door opens and Glenn is the first inside, closely followed by Maggie and a T-Dog filling the door frame.

"Maggie!" Michonne breathes. She rises to her feet and turns the corner looking down at the young woman. Glenn lowers his weapon as Maggie does the same taking the stairs two at a time until she reaches Michonne. They exchange a brief hug, Maggie asking if she's okay. Michonne only nods in reply, relief that the others found them. She looks over Maggie's shoulder for Rick who has yet to appear.

"Beth? Carl? Andre?" Maggie asks.

"They're okay. They moved to the back of the house."

Maggie steps away from Michonne moving deeper into the house on the search for her sister.

"Is the house cleared?" Glenn asks.

"Carl only cleared part of the first floor."

"We'll check the rest," T-dog says.

The front door opens Carol, Hershel, and rainwater pour into the house. Michonne descends the stairs and greets the pair at the front door.

"Y'all alright?"

"We just got here. It was rough, but we're all okay," Michonne replies looking out into the storm.

"Rick is right behind us," Hershel answers without prompt.

"Maggie is checking on the kids and the others are clearing the house," Michonne says turning to start up the stairs when another pair of headlights fill the doorway. The rumbling car barely comes to a stop before a car door opens and slams shut. Her body hums with expectation, Rick is here.

"I think that's Daryl and Rick," Hershel says.

"I'll go start a fire. We found some can beans and corn we can warm up for dinner," Carol announces ascending the stairs.

Boots pound against the creaky steps of the house as it approaches the front door. He practically rips the screen door off its hinges before he steps into the house. Michonne sees the exact moment relief fills his blue eyes. Her shoulders relax at his presence, her family whole once again. She takes a step towards him with a smile starting to form on her lips when he speaks.

"Why didn't you wait?"

Michonne recoils from his greeting, the relief and calm she once felt leave her with a quick exhale.

"I'm going to check on the others," Hershel says moving up the stairs allowing them room to speak freely.

"Why didn't you wait?" Rick repeats.

"We waited, Rick!" Michonne answers suddenly angry at Rick, "We wanted in that hot ass car for three hours!"

"Thirty more minutes and we would have been there!"

"We didn't have thirty minutes! Each minute we stayed in that car was increasingly more dangerous than the last."

"You were safe in the car!"

"Not from the walkers gathering! They were about to tip the car over! If it wasn't for T-dog leading half of them away, it would have been worse!" Michonne states trying to keep her voice from rising, "Anyways, the house was only a mile away."

"A mile away in the tick of night during a fucking storm, Michonne! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I didn't have any other options! If we left the car sooner rather than wait, we would have been fine!"

"You could have waited we were coming. I was coming!"

"Not fast enough!" Michonne snaps. They glare at each other, Michonne can see the anger, fear, and hurt in his eyes. She wants to comfort him, but she needs Rick to know she had Andre, Carl, and Beth to think about.

"Michonne," the voice comes from behind.

Inhaling, she turns away from Rick glancing over her shoulder, looking up at Maggie who slowly descends the stairs with Glenn a step behind her.

"Michonne," Maggie says again, she sees the plea behind her eyes. Michonne nod once and steps away from Rick putting some distance between them.

Over the last eight months, Maggie's and Michonne's friendship has blossomed into a sisterhood bond. Once during the same eight months, Maggie told Michonne how her and Rick's disagreements and moods affect the group, especially since they are forced to share small spaces. She knows the appearance of her friend is a signal of the rising and stifling tension.

"The house has running water, not hot but…" Maggie trails off before she clears her throat and speaks again, "You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Michonne turns to Rick but he has his back to her, staring out into the yard at the continuing storm. She wants to say more, but she knows it is not the right time. Turning away from Him, Michonne moves toward Maggie and follows her deeper into the house. Every step weighing her down as a proverbial rain storm continues to loom over her and Rick.

xXx000xXx

The soft knock pulls Michonne from her thoughts, she knows it is Carol. The woman has a soft way to her despite the fire and intensity brimming her blue eyes. Hauling herself from the edge of the tub, Michonne crosses the small bathroom and opens the door revealing Carol holding a gently smile.

"May I come in?"

She replies by opening the door wider and stepping aside. The woman steps into the room before Michonne shuts the door after her. The overhead lights flicker as Michonne moves to retake her place on the edge of the tub ledge. Surprisingly for the rundown house, the electricity still worked, even though several bulbs were out causing many of the rooms to be dimly lit. Maggie was also right, the plumbing worked. The water was clean but cold.

She makes a mental note to warm up some water to give Andre a bath in the morning. He loved bath time. Her heart sank at the thought of being unable to give Andre a bath as often as the boy needed it. Wading through the harrowing thoughts, she barely notices Carol putting down the toilet seat lid and taking a seat adjacent to her. She knows what's on the woman's mind, Rick. Everyone who heard their disagreement was on pins and needles.

"We found you a new breast pump," Carol starts.

"Thank you," Michonne mumbles.

"Found some more baby cereal too, you can mix with the breast milk."

It was an easy conversation to have with Carol, talking about Andre. Carol was the only other mother in the group. Even with Sophie's death, Michonne still considers her a mother. Her wealth of knowledge and wisdom helped navigate her own road of motherhood.

"He's been sleeping better at night since he's been eating solid food."

"We didn't find any more baby food, but I think we're pretty well stock for now."

"I think I'm going to stop breastfeeding him soon."

"I breastfeed Sophia until she was sixteen months old. You don't have to stop now."

"I know but sometimes he doesn't eat because all he wants is milk and then he doesn't sleep well throughout the night."

"Well, maybe you can wean him off slowly. Limit his milk intake to the morning and before bed after he had some solids."

Michonne nods at the woman beside her knowing it is a good plan.

Like Maggie, Carol and Michonne's friendship developed into a deeper bond. The common thread of motherhood helped ignite their friendship, but as the months past their bond became more than just that of friends and traveling companion.

"Don't be too mad at him," Carol says softly. Michonne looks up at her friend but doesn't reply. Carol uses her softness as a weapon. She uses it to disarm people, to open them up to her. It is a tactic Carol uses subconsciously, unaware she's doing it. Michonne picked up on it months ago, when she defused a situation between T-Dog and Daryl.

"If you saw him- Michonne if you saw Rick, when we came up upon the overturned car in the middle of the storm, you would understand. He was devastated. I've never seen him like that. Just the thought of losing you, Carl, and Andre was almost his undoing. I know he cares for all of us. I know he loves us all, but you and the boys are the reason he fights so hard. It is the why he so desperately looking for a home for us. A home for you."

Her reply is weak, "I'm not asking him to do that."

"Michonne, you have to remember what type of man Rick is. He was raised to be a provider and protector of his family. Lori only worked because she wanted to. For the first ten years of Carl's life, she was a stay at home wife," Carol states. Sometimes Michonne forgets how close Carol and Lori were. Carol once confided in Michonne that Lori asked her to leave with her and Shane. When asked why she didn't leave with her friend, Carol only said she was where she belonged.

Carol continues saying, "That was- that is his identity as a man. Just because the old world fell away doesn't mean everything died with it."

"I am not that type of woman to just sit idly by waiting for a man to recuse her. I've never been that woman. I will never be that woman."

"And I know that's just one of many reasons why Rick loves you. You're fierce, smart, and strong. You're more likely to save Rick then be the damsel in distress," Michonne chuckles at the truth, "All I'm saying is you have to understand where Rick is coming from too."

She processes Carol's words with a head nod," I just don't want him to have to carry this all on his shoulder."

Carol stands to her feet and gives Michonne an understanding look, "I know you won't allow him too, but when you're making your point just remember there are nine other people who have to deal with the emotional consequences of your discussions."

The women bid each other good-night before Carol leaves the small room. Michonne finishes brushing her teeth and exits the bathroom room. She makes her way to the living room where the others are camped out for the night; her thoughts on Andre and Carl wanting to snuggle with them for a while before having to talk to Rick.

xXx000xXx

"You're not going to solve anything by pouting and staring at her."

He doesn't look up at the sound of the voice. The older man at his side sighs before he grumbles and settles in next to Rick. His eyes remain solely on her, rocking her son while he sleeps with Carl cuddle up beside her. During the last eight months, Carl has stepped up and proclaimed himself Andre's and Michonne's protector. Even, if that means protecting them from Rick and his undue anger.

"I know it's been hard these past few months but yelling at everyone, especially Michonne will not help anything."

"She should have waited. We were coming, I was coming," Rick says.

"She did right by the situation she was given. If we didn't run into T-Dog, it could have been hours before we found them," Hershel whispers.

Rick doesn't reply, he continues to stare at her only wanting to hold her close to his chest, while the boys sleep under their watchful eyes.

"It is not up to you to carry the entire burden."

Rick's feature is pinch and distraught, apprehension lives and breathes on every line on his face. A clap of distance thunder sounds above them, the steady pour of rain hits the side of the house, it is night like these he feels the pressure crushing him. His family huddle all together in a small space barely surviving. He feels the weight stifling his breath. He feels the weight bearing down on him.

"We can't keep moving from place to place like this. We need to find a stable home. Andre is crawling, soon he'll be walking and…" He trails off as Hershel nods in understanding. Rick inhales deeply and begins again, "Eight months, we've been on the road for eight months. Moving from place to place, I have yet to find her a suitable home to raise her child. A safe place for my own son. A place that has enough space for all of us to grow, rest and live."

"We'll find a place, Rick."

He normally saves his deep fears and concerns for his private talks with Michonne; only feeling safe to share his thoughts and feelings with her, but the stress of living on the road has been eroding their bond. He misses her; the connections, the simple understanding, her friendship, her encouraging words, and warm smile. He misses her.

"I'm tired, Hershel. We spent the winter moving in circles from house to house. We can't keep doing this," Rick confesses, he inhales deeply and continues, "This is not fair for Andre, Carl, Michonne, you, Beth, Maggie, and the others; living a life constantly on the road is not fair. You all deserve more." _She deserves more. His sons deserve more._

"Yes, we deserve more but this world is unfair. It has never been fair, a man without blame or sin was beaten and crucified. Innocent children die young and monster in the skin of men live to see old age. And now with the dead rising, any sense we use to make of the world is far gone. This world has never been fair, but it is up to us to make the most of it. Us, Rick. It is not all on your shoulder, it never has been. Stop trying to carry this burden alone and trust us, your friends, your family," Hershel says.

Side by side, the men sit silently. His eyes move from Michonne to the others in the room, Daryl sleeps soundly behind Michonne and the boys, near the door at the back of the house. Carol and Beth are huddles next to the fire in the center of the room. T-Dog snores sitting upright in a hard dining room chair. The missing are Glenn and Maggie, who are currently on watch.

Rick knows Hershel is right, he can't carry the weight alone. He trusts these people with his life, several of them having saved his life numerous times during the eight months on the road. This family of his, it is made up of smart and capable individuals.

"Her decision to leave the car and walk through the storm to the house was not your choice but Michonne is smart and wise. She wouldn't have risked Andre's, Carl's, or Beth's life if there were any other choices. You may not agree with every choice we make, but we're in this together."

"Yea, you're right…" Rick trails off standing. As he moves to his full height, his action catches Michonne's eyes. Their eyes connect and Rick knows he needs to set things right with her. Hershel mumbles as he too moves to stand.

"Let me hold this sweet one for a minute," Hershel says moving to the couch next to Michonne. Carl groans and curls up against the armchair; Michonne kisses Andre's forehead as she stands, she gives him one more squeeze before she hands him over to Hershel who settle on the couch with Andre on his chest.

"Can we talk?" Rick asks.

xXx000xXx

Michonne is first in the dimly lit room, she knows it has been cleared by T-Dog and Glenn, but she checks it again for the full measure before she makes her way to the window. Rain continues to pour from the heaven in a steady calming rhythm, the bulk of the storm has passed taking with it the loud winds, the angry lightning, and the roaring thunder.

She turns around when she hears the soft click of the bedroom door. They picked the room furthest away from the group, just in case they break out into another yelling match. It wouldn't be the first, they've been on the road for eight months and the last couple of months has been wearing on everyone especially Rick.

Her eyes travel the length of his body as he walks toward her with shoulders slump and head slightly cast down. She can see the weight of the world living on his shoulders. She has tried to share the weight with him, but his stubbornness and pride won't allow her to him help. That has been part of the frustration and disconnection between them grew from. Michonne recalls her conversation with Carol regarding Rick, just because the world has changed doesn't everyone in it changed as well. Rick will always strive to be the protector and provider for his family.

"I'm sorry," He whispers closing the distances.

"And?"

Rick pauses, his head snaps up not expecting Michonne's response.

"I said, I'm sorry."

"And I said, and?"

He hesitates and adds, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"And?"

"And I know you're smart and capable, I should trust your decisions."

"You should trust me, Rick."

"I do."

"By second-guessing everything I do? It doesn't seem like it."

"Michonne-"

"I told you before that I'm with you. I am here with you and I'm not going anywhere, but don't push me away. I can't help you if you keep locking me out."

He doesn't reply and Michonne doesn't pressure him to. Rick closes the distance, coming to stand next to Michonne. Side by side, the pair stare out the window into the dark night and the steady rainfall. Within the silence, Rick reaches out for Michonne's hand; opening her palms to him and allowing their fingers to interlock.

A long stretch of silence passes when Michonne whispers, "I know you want to protect and provide for us, I understand that but please don't lock me out, Rick."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Pulling his hand away from her, Michonne misses his warmth immediately. She wants to reach out for him, but he steps away from her. Watching him turn in a frustrating circle before his eyes settle upon her. He inhales and speaks his fears, "I'm sorry for all of it, from my earlier anger to failing you."

"Rick, you didn't fail me," Michonne says taking a step towards him.

With a shake of his head, he widens the distance between them, "I did. I failed you all. I failed the others, Carl, Andre and especially you. You put your trust in me to find us a home. A safe place for our family and friends, I have yet to do that. I failed you and I am sorry. You deserve better than going from one house to another. Andre deserves a place to crawl, babble without being hushed, and play. Carl deserves fresh food and doesn't have to lower himself to wanting to eat dog food. He still a kid. Hershel, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, they all deserve more than this and you all put your trust in me and look what has become of us."

"Yes, look what has become of us," Michonne spits out. She allows her annoyance to show up on her face. Rick's face drops as he misreads her expression. "Look what has become of us, we are stronger. We all know how to fight and fend off a large group of walkers. We know how to scavenge for food. How to protect ourselves from the people who do mean us harms. We have learned how to work collectively. We have learned how to work as a family. We have learned how to live on the road and survive. Has, the last eight months been difficult for everyone? Yes, we had some trying times and near-death experiences and we all survived, together."

His expression can only be described as shock. Michonne takes a deep breath before she continues needing some time to gather her thoughts and allow her words to take root.

"Our time on the road has taught us all valuable lessons. It has taught me, to trust and rely on other people. If I wasn't on the road with everyone, I wouldn't trust anyone to love and care for Andre, but I know this group… this family will do everything in their power to protect my son. Our time on the road has made Carol into a fierce and smart warrior. Our time on the road has taught Beth how to defend and protect herself. Carl is wise beyond his years and continues to grow with confidence and knowledge on how to navigate this world. Daryl can still be an asshole, but he's funny, has an incredibly sweet side, and will protect the people he cares about to his last breath. Something can be said about everyone and our time on the road.

"Do I want to spend another eight months on the road? No. None of us do, we all want a safe place we can call home. A place we can rest, grow, and not only survive but live. But it is not solely up to you to find a place. We are all in this together. I believe these last eight months were growing pains in the best of ways for all of us and your leadership had a lot to do with it. We could not have made it this far without you leading the way. I know it is hard especially since we've been roaming around, but you've always been a protector and provider for us- for me. I applaud you for it all. I applaud you for wanting to take the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you don't have to do it alone. We are all on this road together and we all want to find a home; trust all of us… trust me to share this with you. I am here with you- for you, but you have to let me be here for you. Please don't push and lock me out."

She waits for his reply but Rick doesn't. Flashes of varying emotion cross his face, she can't read anyone emotion clearly. Doubt creeps in her mind for a brief second, causing her to think she said something wrong. Michonne pushes the doubt away and stands tall and straight knowing, Rick needed to hear those truths. A flash of lightning brightens up the room and within an instance Rick is in front of her, sweeping her in his arms. His lips press and moves against hers, in a breath-stealing kiss. Michonne melts in his embrace and returns the heated kiss.

It is their first official kiss, she doesn't count the one after Andre's birth and Lori's departure. Too much was going on around the time, but this one- even with the struggle they are dealing with, this kiss feels right. Rick presses her against the window, one hand cradling her head, the other pulling at her waist. His tongue sweeps against her lips, seeking entry. She quickly obliges him parting her lips and welcoming his warm tongue. As their tongues danced against each other, Michonne moans into his mouth and Rick replies with a grunt, he covers her body with his and Michonne relish in the feel of his hard body against his own. The moment Michonne feels his growing passion against her belly is the moment the passionate kiss ends. Rick jolts away from her, afraid of crossing the line.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"I like you kissing me like that," She whispers.

"Yeah?"

She's thankful for the dimly lit room and her dark flesh, as heat crawls up her neck, "Yeah."

"I like kissing you like that too," Rick says stepping closer to Michonne again. His left-hand goes to her cheek, caressing her skin while Michonne rubs her face against his hand. "I'm just in awe of you, Michonne. Your beauty. Your courage. Your strength. Your intelligence. Your drive. Your wisdom. Your friendship. Your encouragement. Your stubbornness-"

"Hey!"

Rick chuckles the pad of his thumb caresses Michonne's bottom lip, "You awe me. I love you, Michonne."

A wide smile overtakes her face as her heart doubles its pace. It is the first time he said those words to her. The time before was clouded and tainted by too much lost, hurt, and anger. She turns her head into his hand and kisses his palm, his left hand is bare of his wedding ring. She first noticed it's absent a month after Lori left. Michonne places another kiss to his palm then steps in closer to him. Wrapping her arms around Rick's waist, before she buries her face against his chest as his arms envelopes her.

"I'm sorry for being an ass earlier and I'm sorry for locking you out. I can't promise it will never happen again, but I do know, I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to lead this group… this family without you with me."

She pulls back from his chest and looks up into his eyes, "You won't have to."

Rick lowers his head towards Michonne until his lips meet hers. This kiss is softer and slower. It is still filled with the passion of the first kiss, but it is un-rush and feels completely right.

xXx000xXx

"The rain last night was a blessing. It filled up ten gallons of jugs we have," T-Dog states to the pair walking up towards the truck.

"We should light a fire and boil it, have it clean before nightfall," Maggie says.

"I'll help you boil it," Michonne replies. She lifts a jug out from the back and waits for Maggie and T-dog to do the same.

"How long are we staying here, dad?" Carl asks his father as Rick and the other exit the house. Andre is in Rick's arms babbling away, as the man bounce him splitting his attention between Andre and Carl.

"We'll stay for another night, but then we'll have to move out."

"We need to do some laundry, I saw a creek nearby. If we start now, the clothes can be dry by the time we leave in the morning," Carol says.

"I'll go with you," Maggie volunteers.

"What about boiling the water?" T-dog asks.

"Daddy and Michonne can help."

"I'll go with you all too. Beth wants to join us?" Glenn asks the young girl. Beth nods and starts toward her sister.

"We should check on that car. We also need to try to hunt," Daryl says to Rick while he tickles Andre's side. The baby laughs louder and reaches out for Daryl. He caresses the baby's hand before moving away.

"Alright, seems like everybody knows what to do," Rick says moving to hand Andre off to Michonne, "Carl, you're coming with us?"

"Yea, I will."

Michonne passes her jug of water to T-dog before turning her attention to Rick and Andre. Rick blows a raspberry on Andre's cheek causing the baby to break out into a loud laugh before he hands him off to Michonne. As the baby exchanges from one loving arm to another, Michonne and Rick exchanges smiles. When Andre is safe in his mother's arm, Rick places another kiss on Andre's cheek before he absentmindedly kisses Michonne. She freezes for only a second then a smile explodes on her lips.

"See y'all soon," He whispers before stepping away. When he does, he realizes all eyes are on them. Michonne ignores the group and starts into the house with Andre on her hip.

"About damn time," T-dog mumbles following her.

"Alright y'all! We got a lot to do for the day!" Hershel commands beaming at Rick.

Soon the group dissipates to start off on their respective chores. Rick, Daryl, and Carl make their way to the vehicle left behind by Michonne the previous night.

The walk is mostly quiet when Daryl chirps, "So y'all made up?"

Rick only throws him a dark glare, Daryl replies with a deep chuckle then puts some distance between Rick and Carl.

"I wanted to talk to you about Michonne and I. Ain't nothing really happens but- I want to make sure you're okay when something does happen."

"Do you love her?"

Rick is surprised by the question, but he answers honestly, "I do."

"Is it the reason mom left?"

He can't help the sigh from leaving his mouth. Since Lori's departure, Carl refused to talk about it, especially with him. Rick has tried everything, but Carl remains mute regarding the topic of his mother.

"Part of the reason. It was complicated between your mother and me. We tried to make it work, but- but- I tried not to fall in love with Michonne but…" Rick trails off, not knowing how to continue.

"It is hard not to. She's pretty cool," Carl finishes for his father.

"Yeah, she is."

Father and son continue their trek through the wooded area, he's impressed with how Michonne was able to navigate the area in the dark during a violent storm with three kids. She continued to awe him.

"Carl, what happened with me and your mother, I-"

Carl comes to a stop and shakes his head, "I don't understand everything but- I get it, you know."

"I need you to know I loved your mother and I know she loves you. Your mom leavin-"

"Please dad, I don't want to talk about it," Carl says with his eyes glued to the ground. He kicks a rock avoiding his father's eyes, "I don't want to talk about her, not yet."

"Carl," Rick calls out. He waits until Carl's eyes met his.

"When you're ready, I'm here. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Okay," Carl says nodding. After another moment of silences, the pair continues to walk following after Daryl when Carl speaks again, "And, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cool with you and Michonne."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's one of us. She's always been."

* * *

A/N: Hi lovelies!

I am sooooo sorry about the delay posting this chapter. I am have a ton of reasons and excuses, some valid and others not so much. I'm sorry. I promise, I haven't forgotten about this story or a couple of my others.

I decided to skip 8 months forward because we really don't need another 15 chapter slow burn from me. Plus that's what happened in the show. They didn't talk much about the pass and I kind of wanted to do the same. Also, I wanted to skip the angst between Rick and Michonne, because honestly we already had all of that. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the update. Let me know your thoughts.

As always, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and follow this story. Your continues support, encouragement, and even the occasional kick in the butt are all welcome and appreciated.

*High Fives and Hugs*

-Fi-


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Shouting and sounds of excitement draw Michonne's attention to the window. Rick, Carl, and Daryl have returned from their hunting trip. She's happy for their return, its late afternoon and she was growing concern as the sun continue its decent and her boys weren't back yet. She smiles at the thought, her boys.

"Come on, Peanut lets go say hi to our boys," Michonne says scooping up a playing Andre from his playpen. He babbles and coos in response reaching out for her locs.

"Yes, Uncle Daryl too." She giggles placing a kiss on his cheeks walking towards the door. Andre reply with a gentle tug of her hair and louder baby talk.

Outside the group surrounds Rick, Carl, and Daryl. While descending the stairs toward the others she locks eyes with Rick. His blue eyes sparkle like gems in the fading sunlight and a wide smile split his lips. He looks wild, rugged, and sexy. Butterfly swarms within her belly at the sight of him, traveling south heating her core.

"Easy girl," She whispers to herself, trying to calm her desires for him. Even before their first official kiss in the quiet times, her mind would wander to lewd and salacious thoughts of Rick. Now several hours after the kiss, it seems like her mind and hormones have awakened a new consumed with thoughts of Rick, his lips, his hands, and his body pressed against hers.

Michonne shakes her head in an effort to clear her wild thoughts as she nears the others. Rick spotted her first, but Carl is the first at her and Andre's side greeting them with a wide smile. Andre laughs in glee at the young man, he chirps and babbles squirming out of Michonne's arm and into Carl's awaiting arms.

"We found a place!" Carl says to the baby placing kisses on his cheeks as he laughs from excitement. Michonne starts to ask what Carl is talking about, but she switches her focus from Carl and Andre happy reunion to the gathered group.

"Where is it?" Carol asks as Michonne comes to a stop beside the woman.

"About thirty miles away."

"Y'all walked thirty miles?" T-Dog asks.

"Nah, we saw it from a distance, then we double back got into the truck and drove there."

"Is it safe?"

Shrugging Daryl says, "Looks to be, we didn't inspect it closely."

"But what we did see, it looks like this could work. We can take the yard and work our way towards the prison. This could be the place we've been looking for," Rick says looking directly into Michonne's eyes.

"Okay then let's make it work!" Glenn exclaims.

"We only have a few hours before nightfall," Hershel observes.

"We can leave now and have the yard before nightfall," Rick says.

"Are there a lot of walkers?"

"Yea, but we have to be smart on how to handle them," Rick replies.

"I think what Daddy is trying to say is, we should wait," Maggie says looking around the group, "It's going to be dark soon."

"We can take the prison," T-Dog boasts puffing his chest out.

"I don't have any doubts about it," Maggie says once again looking around the group, "But we-"

"Then I don't see the problem going and taking the prison tonight," T-Dog replies cutting her off.

Maggie rolls her eyes at T-Dog's bravado and finishes her statement, "But we have to be smart about this."

The others start to talk over and amongst each other, trying to decide what action to take. The group is split. Several want to take the prison tonight, while others want to scope it out first. Michonne understands the reasoning for both. She debates within herself what the right move should be.

"Michonne?"

Looking over to Hershel, she sees the question in the older man's eyes. She's been silent during the announcement and discussion of the prison. The others have quieted down and look at her for her thoughts on the group's plan of action. She knows if she sides with Rick to go take the prison tonight the others will follow accordingly, but she also knows if she says to wait until the next day they will see her reasoning. Andre's babbles pull her attention briefly before she turns back to the group.

"I think we should wait," Michonne speaks up moving closer to Rick. His face folds at her idea to wait.

"Michonne, we can take them. We can have a safe place to rest tonight."

The group surrounds them, but Michonne only focuses on Rick. She closes the distance between them standing directly in front of him and gazing into his eyes.

"We do have a safe place to rest tonight and I think we should use it to our advantage. Tonight, we pack up our washed clothes, gallons of clean water, and any useful supplies from this house. We make and go over a plan on how we're going to take the prison. I see your hunting trip was a success," Michonne says pointing to the rope of squirrels hanging on Daryl's belt. "We plan, eat, rest, and first thing in the morning we pack up and take the prison."

Rick wants to kiss her. He wants to take Michonne by the waist, crushing her against his body and kiss her soundly. Instead, he closes his eyes, inhales deeply nodding at Michonne's wisdom and plan. He wants to act now, but Michonne is right. Hershel and Maggie are right, T-Dog as well. They can take the prison, he's sure of it, but it's going to be dark soon and night is always another dangerous element to factor in when navigating the new world.

Also, it would be smarter to scope out the prison again before taking it and allowing everyone to rest. He knows everyone will need to play their part for them to take the prison. Opening his eyes, he takes in her soulful brown orbs full of wisdom and knowledge. The overwhelming desire to kiss her steals his breath, he settles for her hand. Taking it into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze; Michonne squeezes back and smiles up at him.

"Okay, we plan, eat, rest, but tomorrow… tomorrow we're going to work."

xXx000xXx

The sun slowly makes its debut for the day burning the early morning fog as the group makes their way towards the prison. Hiding the vehicles in the nearby tree line, the group navigates the overgrown field up to the fence. Using a metal clipper, Rick snaps open a small section of the chain link fence.

"Watch the backside," Rick calls out.

"Got it!" Maggie replies stabbing a nearing walker as Michonne swings her blade and takes down another approaching walker. When Rick cuts a large enough section of the fence, he steps back and ushers the group in.

"Hurry! Hurry!" He says as Carl dips under the fence with Andre strap to his front in a baby carrier. After an early morning debate, Michonne and Rick both decided to ask Carl to hold onto Andre, in order to keep both adults free to complete the needed tasks.

Michonne is last to enter through the fence and Rick follows quickly behind her. Once he's through the opening, Daryl and Glenn make quick work of closing the fence with a metal cord. They're in the section between the main yard and outside world, where the guard walked monitoring the inmates. The section of the prison is free any walkers allowing them a brief reprieve before moving on to the tasks at hand. Rick sets a quick pace leading the others the length of the walkway up towards the main gate of the prison. Gathering around him they wait for further instructions. The night before while eating dinner the group came up with a basic plan, but they knew it could change depending on the reality of what waited for them at the prison. Rick looks up into the yard and calculates the next course of action; it just as they planned the night before.

"If we shut that fence we prevent more walkers from coming into the yard and take it," Rick says.

"How are we going to close the gate?" Hershel asks.

"I'll run for it," Glenn volunteers.

"That's suicide," Maggie rebuts.

"I'll run for it," Rick says.

Michonne knows he won't want anyone else to risk their life. Even though, she not happy with the thought of Rick putting his life at risk, she knows it needs to be done.

"Glenn, Beth, Maggie, T-Dog go to the left and draw the walkers' attention to you. Kill them through the fence. Carol, you've gotten to be a good shot. You and Daryl take this tower. Headshots only, we can't waste ammo. Carl and Hershel, take the far guard tower," Rick orders.

He continues to give the others direction as they start toward the assigned positions. Michonne moves over to Carl digging into her backpack. She pulls out a pacifier, a bottle, and a pair of toddler's noise-canceling headphones. The headphones were a surprise gift from Daryl after one of his solo runs. The gift has come in handy more times then Michonne could count. Andre reaches out for the bottle starting to fuss when Michonne hands it over to Carl before she places the headphone over Andre's ears. He fusses with the odd object on his head, but he's quickly distracted when Michonne places the pacifier in his mouth. He pulls out the binky and gnaws on it as he happily babbles playing with the comfort object while pulling on Carl's hair.

"Make sure the room is clear before you put him down. You can leave him inside and give him the bottle," She says to Carl. The young man nods once taking the bottle from her. He and the older man starts off towards the far tower while Michonne turns to Rick and starts toward the gate leading to the yard.

"Here."

Michonne looks down at the gun in his outstretched hand, "What's that for?"

"Once I'm inside the yard, shut this gate. Stand here and watch my back while I run for the other gate."

"Keep it, I'm going with you."

Rick knows better than to argue with Michonne, he only nods and starts to prep himself to run towards the open gate. Maggie, Beth, Glenn, and T-dog starts their ruckus on the far end of the yard, automatically walkers are drawn to the noise. Michonne and Rick open the gate, Rick is first through with his gun held high as Michonne follows quickly after him. She shuts the gate behind her then follows Rick deeper into the yard. The pair runs the length of the yard as they do, several walkers cross their path.

Rick fires his weapon to their left, Michonne swings her Katana to their right. Around them, the family shots down any walkers that turn toward them. The pair works with a practice silence shooting and slicing any approaching walkers until they reach their goal. Rick kicks down a walker and pulls the gate shuts as Michonne stabs several more through the fence. She then turns and guards Rick's back as he locks the open gate. Rick turns around and signals the gates lock.

"Light them up!" Daryl orders.

On command, gunfire fills the air until every walker in the yard is dead. Once the tasks are complete a loud cheer sound amongst the group. Michonne turns to share her excitement with Rick but he's already closing the distance. He sweeps her in his arms and swings her around causing her to laugh a musical melody. Rick places her down and gives her a quick kiss.

"We did it."

"Yeah, we did."

T-Dog, Maggie, Beth, and Glenn are first through the gate cheering and shouting their joy.

"We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol happily shouts as she and Daryl enter the open space.

"There's a nearby creek, we could put an irrigation system in and have fresh water!" T-Dog suggests.

"This is amazing!" Carl shouts walking up to the others with Andre is his arm. The baby still has on his headphone and haphazardly holds the bottle with one hand. With one arm he reaches out toward Michonne, she leaves Rick's side to hold her son, but he fusses actually reaching out for Rick.

"Et Tu, Andre?" Michonne pouts as Rick laughs and takes Andre from Carl. Rick blows a raspberry on Andre's cheek and the baby falls into a fit of laughter with the bottle still partially in his mouth.

Shaking her head, she smiles lovingly at the pair before she turns around and takes in the prison. The compound was hidden deep in the woods and there was only one main road leading up to the prison. The guard towers could be used for lookouts. The fences would keep the walkers out. The yard was overgrown but massive. Carol is right, they hadn't had this much space since the farm. If the soil was fertile they could grow their own food. The place had great potential. Glancing over to Rick she watches him rock and cuddle Andre to his chest as he points out where they were going to farm.

This could work. This could be home. She thinks.

The idea gives her a surge of energy, "Alright, let's move our cars in. We're not done yet."

xXx000xXx

"Wait!" Rick calls out to Glenn, stopping him from breaking away from the others.

"Looks secure."4

"We have to be sure," Rick replies looking over to Michonne. She only nods in agreeance. Her arms hurt from the constant killing of walkers, but she knows they cannot stop now. To make this place home, they need to clear the entire prison and secure it. It is mid-day and they have already taken the yard and the courtyard. By the nightfall, they will be sleeping inside.

A little more, Michonne thinks to herself.

"That's a civilian," Daryl says pointing to a dead body not wearing inmate or guard uniforms.

"Could be a visitor."

"Nah, they would have shut this place down as soon as the world started going to shit."

"Shit, a wall could be down."

The fear and doubt cause T-Dog's words to drip with disappointment, "We can't rebuild this place if there are walls down."

"We don't know that for sure," Michonne replies.

"We have to go deeper," Rick says looking around that the others. He waits for an objection, but none comes.

He leads the small group up the stairs towards cell block C, Daryl is a step behind him covering his back while Michonne brings in the rear besides T-dog. At the door, Rick counts down before he opens it. Daryl is first in with his crossbow closely followed by Rick. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and T-dog all file into the dark damp space. Water drips nearby, but Rick searches the room for walkers and the source of the water but can't find either. The group spreads out and search the common area of cell block C. The place is a mess but empty of walkers.

Signaling to Daryl, Rick starts up toward the guard watch post. His gun is at the ready when he opens the door, there's a body but the person is dead. Blood smears the window behind the guard's head. Rick assures the guard is dead before he grabs the keys off of the man's body. Returning to the main floor, Rick waits for the others to regroup around him. He unlocks the door leading to the main cell block and pushes the door only slowly. He's first through the door, this time Michonne follows directly behind him. The others file into the space staying in rank as Rick leads them deeper into the cell block. Maggie, Glenn, and T-dog explore the lower level while Michonne, Daryl, and Rick climb the stairs and search the upper section.

"Clear," Glenn calls out from below.

"Clear," T-dog echoes.

Upstairs they only find two walkers alive; Michonne and Daryl make quick work of killing the dead.

"Clear," Rick replies.

"Let's move these bodies out, so we can move in!"

Thirty minutes the others are carrying their belongings inside the cell block, while Glenn and T-Dog remove the last dead body from the cell block.

"What do you think?"

"Home sweet home!" Hershel jovial replies to his youngest daughter.

"So, we're sleeping in the cells?" Carol asks peeking in different cells.

"I ain't sleeping in no damn cage," Daryl grumbles.

Michonne rolls her eyes at the man as he takes up residence on the perch. She wonders how long that rebellious streak will last. She watches as the other start disappearing into respective cells. She finds a fairly clean cell on the first floor near the rear of the cell block. She gingerly sits on the bed and looks around the space, it is not her first choice but the place is ideal. It will take some effort and a hell of a lot of cleaning, but Hershel is right. Home Sweet Home.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is this your cell?" Rick asks coming to a stop in front of the small space with Andre's playpen across his back.

"I think so," Michonne replies.

Stepping into the small space he removes the playpen from his back and starts to set it up. She offers to help but Rick gently tells he no. Michonne sits back and watches his muscle bulge in his arms and the concentration face he makes. She wonders, not for the first time, what his face looks like when he's making love. Heat swells within her core, she has to press her legs together and shake off the thought before she does something reckless to Rick. It takes a few minutes before the playpen is ready, once set up Rick stands and looks around at Michonne's cell.

"Thank you," Michonne whispers to Rick.

"Anytime," Rick says, he starts to move away when Michonne catches his arm and closes the distances between them staring up into his eyes while she shyly bites down on her lips. The swarming butterflies have return stampeding within her belly and rushing down to her heated core.

"No, thank you for this. You did it, you found us a home."

He caresses her cheeks, smiling while he shakes his head, "We did it."

With that, he leans down and gently takes Michonne's lips against his. The kiss starts off sweet, soft, and, slow but quickly turns into more when Michonne opens her mouth to him. Their tongue meets in a heated kiss; a moan escapes Michonne's mouth floating into his causing Rick to press Michonne harder into him. He turns her and pushes her against the wall kissing her harder; she eagerly accepts and returns his hard kisses. Melding her tongue against his, wanting to taste him. She feels her arousal growing, the ache and dampness between her thighs begging for more of Rick.

Her hands wander up his arms and squeeze the hard muscles pressing him into her body. She wants to feel him, to feel all of him badly an ache swells deep within her. Rick helps alleviate the ache with his hands, it roams over her body; landing on her round derriere, he squeezes the firm globes and presses her against his body and hardening member. His lips leave her lips, flirting down her neck nipping and biting exciting moans from her lips.

"Yessss," She hisses into his ears before she nibbles on an earlobe.

"Dad, have yo-" Rick leaps away from Michonne but it is too late. Carl has already seen them.

"Seen Michonne," Carl finishes standing at the entryway of Rick's cell with Andre on his hip. He stares between the two adults his mouth slightly wide and color filling his cheer.

"Hi son," Rick says clearing his throat moving away from Michonne, "Do you need something?"

"Uhhh… yeah," Carl says still looking between the two adults, "Uhhh… Andre is looking for you."

Carl moves deeper into the cell as Andre babbles happily when he's handed over to Michonne.

"Hi Peanut," Michonne coos to her son.

"I'm going to check the rest of this place out," Carl says making a quick exit.

Michonne shifts Andre in her arms as she watches the spot Carl disappeared from, "Is he okay?"

"Carl?" Rick asks taking Andre from Michonne. He hugs Andre against his chest before placing kisses on his cheek, causing the baby to giggle and coo.

"Yes, is he okay with us?"

"We talked. He still doesn't want to talk about Lori, but he said he was fine. He said you're one of us. I think he was just embarrassed."

She nods still starring at the spot Carl stood in.

"Gotdamn it!" Rick exclaims pulling Michonne's attention from the entryway.

"What?"

"Andre pooped."

Michonne's laughter causes Andre to giggle as well as clap his hands, "No wonder Carl dropped him off. He hates changing poopy diapers."

"He's traumatized since Andre had explosive diarrhea on him."

"That was months ago."

"It got into his mouth," Rick says moving to the playpen and placing Andre down. He starts to undo Andre's clothes getting ready to change his diaper missing Michonne's eye-roll.

She smiles at him as he braves Andre's dirty diaper, "I'll be back. Andre's bag is still out in the common area."

Exiting the cell she looks over her shoulder to see Rick tickling Andre's feet and deeply involved in baby chatter. Michonne makes her way to the front common area where some of the items brought in from the cars remained. She finds Andre's baby bag and starts back to her cell. As she walks by she spots Carl moving inside a cell unloading his own bag.

"Hey," Michonne says coming to a stop by Carl's cell.

"Hey."

Michonne steps into his cell and starts, "Umm… your dad and I-"

Carl quickly cuts her off not wanting to get into the details of it, "I'm okay with it."

"If you're not if you think we're moving too fast… we can slow it down until you're comfortable with everything."

Carl is quiet for a long moment and Michonne think he's not okay with it, he nods saying, "My dad loves you and you love him. I see how you all smile at each other. You make each other happy. I'm okay with it."

"You're right, I do love your dad; but, I love you too."

His head snaps up at her admission as surprise colors his face. Michonne closes the distance between them stepping deeper into Carl's cell.

"I know I can never replace your mom and I am not asking to, but know that I will always be here for you and I love you. Even, if I didn't have feelings for your father, you would have always found a place in my heart."

He slams against her, wrapping his arm around her wait in a fierce hug Michonne is only taken by surprise for a brief second before she hugs him back tightly. She places a kiss on his forehead before they release each other.

"I better get this diaper to your dad before Andre decided to poop all over him."

Carl snickers, "I bet Dre already peed on him twice."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Loves! My Loves!_

 _How are we doing? Did you all watch the season premiere of the Walking Dead? I did, I honestly just watch for Richonne at this point. And the Richonne moments were AMAZING!_

 _Anyways, this is a short chapter but the next one is kind of long. What are y'all thoughts? We get more of Richonne kisses and we finally found the prison._

 _Also, alot of people are asking about Lori and Shane and I'm sorry to say we will not be seeing them the rest of this story. I have this story mapped out and they will not be making a reappearance. Sorry._

 _As always, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you for taking the time to read and follow me on this journey. I truly appreciate you all and it means so much to me that you all read, comment, follow, and favorite this story._

 _Hope everyone has a great week!_

 _*hugs and high fives*_

 _-Fi-_


	11. Settling In

**Settling In**

Rick watches as Carl and Beth aid Hershel navigate the area in front of cell-block C. The older man moves slowly but confidently with the help of crutches they found. Michonne smiles at the trio carrying Andre in her arms. At the sight of Hershel taking his first steps outside in a week, Glenn cheers causing Daryl to shush him, pointing to the walkers nearing the fence. Michonne searches the prison yard until she finds Rick's waiting gaze. His heart soars at the sight of her smiles, she utterly beautiful and looks happy. That's all he wants to do, is make her happy and keep his family safe. Michonne's smiles widen as she waves at him before turning her attention to Andre, she points at Rick trying to get Andre to wave too. Andre's attention is intent on sucking his fingers and then taking those wet fingers and trying to place them in Michonne's mouth. Rick smiles as Michonne laughs at Andre's antics.

Their brief time at the prison has been trying. Taking the prison, Hershel being bitten, Rick cutting off his leg to keep him alive and finding five surviving inmates. Three of the inmates were now dead, and the other two being sent to test their luck on the road. It has been one thing after another since arriving at the prison a week earlier, today is the first good day, where the group can focus on cleaning and actually making the prison a place, they can call home.

Rick smiles looking around at his friends and family. He feels the pressure slowly lift from his shoulder at finally finding a home for them. A home where they can survive and hopefully thrive in. His moment of reprise quickly disappears as does his smile at the sight of walkers creeping up behind his family. His feet move on their own accord as he finds his voice.

"MICHONNE!"

Another voice rise shouting, "WALKERS!"

"CARL! MICHONNE!" Rick shouts racing towards them. Running full speed, he keeps watch on his family. Andre is now in Carl's arm, Michonne yelling her own directives at him as she points to the cell block the same moment she slices a nearing walker. Hershel and Beth are already out of sight, he prays they've made it safety while he wills his legs to move faster. Rick reaches the gate losing sight of the others; he can barely hear the gunshots and ensuing battle over the rushing of blood and pounding of his heart. Panic grips him tightly, he struggles to undo the lock all while trying to gain control of his raging senses. Once the lock opens, he whips the gate open continuing his mad dash to the others, to his family.

Arriving at the center of the courtyard he notices T-Dog and Carol run towards the inner courtyard gate. He assumes they're trying to close the gate and stop the pour of oncoming walkers. Michonne battle cry pulls his attention, he watches as she slices through walkers alongside Maggie. Beth and Hershel are safe behind a cage leading into cell block A.

"WHERE ARE THE BOYS?" Rick asks shooting a walker closing in on Michonne.

"CARL TOOK ANDRE INSIDE!" Michonne yells.

Rick takes out his machete and hammers down on one walker's head. Daryl's arrow flies past him and lands into the eye of another. Glenn with the two-exile prisoner, Axel, and Oscar, join the melee as they try to put down the steady pour of walkers. As the number of walkers starts to diminish a piercing sound ring above them.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"THE PRISON ALARM!" Oscar shouts over it.

"WE NEED TO SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"SHIT! MICHONNE!" Maggie screams pointing to cell block C's entrance. There are several walkers ambling out the doorway. Michonne pivots on her heels and race towards the cell block with Maggie a step behind.

"HOW DO WE SHUT THE ALARM DOWN?"

"THE GENERATORS!"

"SHOW ME!" Rick shouts.

"CARL! ANDRE!"

Inside Michonne's stomach sinks at the sight and bile rise in her throat. Several walkers mill around as the alarm blast above them. Her thoughts are on the boys, on her sons: Carl and Andre.

"CARL! ANDRE!" She screams out again.

"I'll check the cell block!" Maggie says. Michonne rams her sword into the closest walker before turning around and slicing the head off another. Starting after Maggie, she pauses when she hears a distance cry coming from the dark prison corridors leading away from the cell-block.

"CARL! CARL!" Michonne calls out starting down the hallways. She's certain with the alarm blaring he can't hear her, but she continues to call out for him. The corridors are thick with walkers; grinding her teeth she raises her sword and dives into the darkness slicing and cutting anything down that comes in between her and her sons.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Andre screams at the top of his lungs as Carl battles the walkers. The walkers, the piercing sound roaring above them, and the distraught of not being picked up causes the baby to wail. Once he ran out of bullets, Carl was forced to put Andre down to be able to kill the walkers closing in on them.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Relying on his long hunting knife, Carl recalls the moves he seen Michonne use and the handful she taught him. Using all his might he swings and decapitates the closest Walker, a second of pride swells in his chest at his kill. The body thumps before him but the head rolls several feet away, the creature's mouth still chomping and in the direct path of Andre.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Andre is determined to make his ways to Carl as he begins to scoot towards him.

"ANDRE NO STOP!" Carl cries out at the baby. Andre drops forward onto his hand and knees and behinds to crawl towards Carl.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Carl moves to him but a walker grabs at his shoulders. Carl immediately drops down causing the walker's momentum to stumble then trip over Carl's body. He rolls to the side then stabs the walker through the eye.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before Carl can get up to his feet another walker falls on top of him, trapping him against the floor with his blade pinned behind him. He tries to push the dead off of him with one arm, but the walker was a heavy-set man. He's barely able to hold the dead at bay as his eyes find Andre who pauses to sit before beginning his crawl again. He wails at the top of his lung, snot runs down the baby's nose. Drool drips from his mouth as seemingly endless tears pour from his eyes.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Please, Andre! Stop!"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Carl's eyes fill with unshed tears at the sight of the crying baby; he continues to draw closer to Carl and in turn drawing closer to the still biting head of the walker. Mustering all of his strength, he lifts the walker up enough to pull his knife hand free. He then swings his arm up and over embedding the blade into the base of the walker's head causing the beast to go limp and fail heavily on him.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Andre continues to cry, he's a couple of scoots away from the biting head. Carl tries to pull the weapon from the creature's pinning him down, but the blade is stuck deep within the walker's skull.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **"** UUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Carl grunts lifting the walker off of him enough so he can roll from under the dead beast.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAA! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Andre lifts his chubby arm inches away from the biting walker's mouth, Carl scrambles to his hands and knees leaping towards him.

Her son's cries end seconds before the alarm goes silent. The hallway is deathly silent. Her heart pumps loudly in her ears. Michonne doubles her steps, seeing the trail of dead bodies Carl left like a crumb trail. She turns the corner and steps into the room finding Carl sitting in the middle surrounded by several dead walkers. He rocks gently back and forth, his entire body quivering. Michonne holds her breath walking deeper into the room.

"Carl?" She whispers.

It is the only thing she can say. The only question she can ask.

"We're o-kay," His voice heavy with emotions breaking on the o. "We're okay."

Michonne drops to her knees wrapping her arm around Carl and Andre. She hears her young son whimper beneath her and squirms in Carl's arm, his face buried against Carl's chest with several fingers firmly in his mouth. At the sound, a sob breaks on her lips.

"We're okay," Carl repeats.

"We're okay," Michonne echoes pouring kisses upon Carl's and Andre's heads holding her sons tightly against her.

xXx000xXx

She has already checked them over for any bites and scratches but Michonne still hovers as Hershel checks them again.

"They're fine, Michonne," Hershel confirms, "Just shaken up."

"We're okay, Michonne," Carl adds. He looks tired beyond that, the young man looks fine. He even tries to smile for her. Michonne knows it is forced, it doesn't reach his blue eyes, but he's trying to be strong. At the sight, she wants to cry all over again. She wants to hold Carl against her until he feels safe and she's assured he's actually okay.

"Eat something and try to get some rest," Michonne says leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"I'm not hun-" Carl doesn't finish his statement after looking into Michonne's eyes, "Yes, ma'am. I will."

She smirks and caresses his cheek, she then moves over to Beth who rock's Andre in her arms humming to him while holding a bottle to his mouth. She kisses his cheek before exiting the cell block. She wants to stay with her sons, but she needs to know what happened. She wants to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Outside Michonne marches to Glenn, Maggie, and Axel whom already started the tasks of moving the walker's bodies. Before she can ask where the others, her eyes catch Rick, Daryl, and Oscar dragging Andrew, one of the rouge inmates, to their location. She's surprised to see him alive. He's severely beaten up but alive being held up by Oscar and Daryl. Rick was certain the young inmate died.

"What happened?" Michonne demands.

Daryl gives a quick overview; Andrew was upset with their takeover of the prison, so he tried to sabotage it.

It is Glenn who asks the question, "What are we going to do with him?"

"You almost got my sons killed. You almost killed innocent children."

Before Andrew has a chance to respond Michonne whips out her sword and runs him through with it. Andrew's eyes go wide a moment as he inhales a ragged breath. Michonne withdraws her sword and rams the sharp blade into him again. Andrew exhales a cough, he inhales another ragged breath before coughing up blood. She repeats her action a third time watching as the light fades from him before he exhales his final breath. Oscar and Daryl release the man allowing him to fall from Michonne's sword, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

She looks like rage burning, a look Rick has never seen before, but he understands it. He feels it move just below the surface of his own flesh. He's angry at Andrew but more so at himself, he should have made sure the inmate was dead. That mistake almost cost him his family, Rick vows never to make that mistake again. Moving to calm her down, Michonne moves out his reach turning to face the remaining inmates extending her bloody blade at them. Oscar holds up his arm while Axel drops to his knees begging for his life.

"They helped us," Daryl states distancing himself from Michonne.

"If it wasn't for Oscar the alarm would still be going off," Rick says reaching out to Michonne again. She allows his touch but her eyes remain steadily on the two living inmates.

"I think we should let them stay. We'll keep an eye on them," Rick adds.

"You see these people standing before you, they are my family. Mine. Those boys inside are mine. They are my sons and if you so much as blink wrong, you will not have to worry about anyone else because I will end you."

Rick can see the fear in Oscar's eyes, during their interaction the man barely shown any fear but now, he was afraid. He almost smirked at the thought.

Oscar nods his head vehemently, "Yes, ma'am."

She flicks her eyes to Axel, the man grovels before her. He promises he'll be a model citizen. Rick can tell she wants their heads, but Michonne steps away heading back towards the cell block.

"We'll move the bodies," Oscar offers.

"We'll help."

"Carol and T-Dog are still missing," Maggie states.

Daryl starts off before throwing over his shoulder, "I'll look for them."

With everyone having a task, Rick takes his leave chasing after Michonne. She disappears behind the door leading to cell-block C. He follows after thinking she's making her way back to the boys. Rick desperately wants to lay eyes on them too, only then will his heart stop racing and he'll feel like he can breathe again. Once inside the cell-block, he's surprised to see Michonne standing in the middle of the foyer.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes lift to find his but she doesn't speak. She only stares at him with rage still contorting her beautiful features.

"I should have made sure he was dead. I'm so sorry Michonne for putting the boys in danger. For putting our family in danger. For putting our home in danger. I'm so sorry," Rick says slowly walking towards her.

Turning to face him, she nods her head in understanding but doesn't speak. He can see the rage simmer to anger but it still remains in her eyes."

"I promise I will never make that mistake again. I will never-"

"Rick," She whispers cutting him off.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'll never make that mistake again."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" Rick asks an arm's length from her.

"Hold me, Rick. Just hold me."

He's upon her in an instance wrapping his arms around her, engulfing Michonne into a tight embrace. It doesn't take more than a minute for her to relax in his arm when she does, he hears her soft cries vibrating against his chest.

xXx000xXx

x - 2 weeks later - x

"Where're the boys?" Rick asks watching Michonne place the privacy sheet back in place in front of his cell.

"In Carl's cell. Andre is finally asleep."

"You're letting Andre sleep with Carl again?" He asks while Michonne moves from the entryway of his cell to sit next to him on his narrow bunk.

"I don't want to bother him. Since the thing with the walker, he's been fussy and sleeps through the night best with Carl."

"It only been a couple of weeks, Andre will grow past it and forget about that day," Rick says reaching out for her hand and their fingers immediately interlock.

Michonne squeezes his hand while releasing a sigh, "I just want them both to be okay."

"They will. They are both strong and resilient," Rick replies returning her squeeze with one of his own, "Carl seems to be in a better mood. He's been trying to flirt and impress Beth again."

Giggling Michonne uses her free hand to cover her face, "I've noticed, so has Hershel."

"Yea, Hershel commented how we should give Carl another Birds and Bees talking."

"We?" Michonne asks in false surprise trying to fight the smile from overtaking her lips. We, she loves when Rick says that word. It causes her stomach to flutter with glee.

"Yea! We!" Rick chuckles, "If I recall correctly, you claimed him as your son. Plus, this will make perfect practice for when Andre gets to that age."

"We will not need to give Andre the Talk," Michonne starts, Rick looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Because I plan to lock him away in a tower. He's going to be momma's boy forever."

Rick's bark out a deep laugh. He wasn't expecting her to respond, "Really? In a tower Michonne?"

"Yup! And I will be the only one with a key."

"Not me or Carl?"

"Carl will probably be locked up in there with him but definitely not you."

Faking false offense Rick pouts and asks, "Why not me?"

"Because you're a sucker. All Andre has to do is give you his puppy pout and you give in."

"He has the cutest puppy pout and it's not my fault, he gets it from you and I can't help wanting to give him everything… wanting to give you everything."

He holds her dark brown eyes against his own. A smile plays at the corner of her lips and he wants to kiss it until it is a full smile. It blossoms into a smile on its own as Michonne shakes her head and sighs a soft giggle.

"See, sucker."

Rick laughs along with her, squeezing her hand before bringing it up to kiss the back of it. He's thankful for this alone time with Michonne. Over the last two weeks, they've been busy fussing over the boys and making the prison a home they haven't had much time just to be in each other's presence. It felt nice to have this quiet moment with her.

"I'm surprised you're not hovering over them."

"I was but Carl kicked me out. He said it was creepy watching him sleep."

Rick chuckles, "I thought you were reading to them?"

"I was but Carl told me he could feel my eyes on him."

"He said you were being weird?"

"Yes, he did. I told him, I always watch them sleep and he said to come back when he's actually asleep."

Rick laughs harder, "So you're in here with me wasting time?"

"Pretty much."

"I feel like I'm being used," Rick says folding his face into a look of disappointment.

"Oh stop that pouting!" She replies playfully hitting Rick's arm causing him to break his act and chuckle.

"I feel jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Nowadays Andre only wants Carl. I remember when I was the only one who could put him to sleep," Rick says continuing his pouting.

"You?" Michonne laughs, "I should feel jealous, it seems like he like you and Carl better than his own mama."

"He did say dada first," Rick boasts.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Michonne says with an exaggerated eye roll causing Rick to chuckle.

Sobering up, he asks, "Is it okay?"

"What?"

"That he calls me dada, that he thinks I'm his father."

Michonne smiles widely at him, "It is more than okay. Honestly, you're the only father he'll ever know. Is it okay with you?"

"Yea, it is. It makes me happy."

She bites on her lower lip before she asks, "Me claiming Carl as my son- I know Lori is his mother and she's still out there. I don't want to erase her from his memories or his life, but I love Carl and I-"

"Michonne," Rick cuts her off, his heart overflowing with admiration and adoration for her, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It fills me with joy you claiming Carl as your son. You, Carl, and Andre it makes this- us… it makes it feel real."

"It is real."

He smiles causing delight to warm his blue eyes, Rick lowers his lips to Michonne placing a soft kiss on her lips. Michonne wants to deepen the kiss but Rick pulls away before she's able to. He pulls her into him wrapping his arm around her, hugging her tightly as a quiet settles around them. She wants more kisses from Rick but she's content with this moment of quiet wrapped in Rick's strong protective arms. Resting her head against his chest, she listens to his solid heartbeat inhaling deeply and enjoying the quiet. He smells nice; clean, fresh, and masculine. Michonne hears the rumble against his chest before the words pour from his mouth slow and soft, not wanting to disturb the silences.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Michonne, you killed a man."

She raises herself from his chest and cranes her head back to stare directly into Rick's eyes, "Carl was almost bitten. Andre was almost bitten. T-Dog died. Carol was in that room for two days without water or food. That man almost cost us our home. We could have lost a lot more people. I would have killed him a thousand times if I could."

"Taking a man's life is no easy burden to carry. I know he deserved it. I would have killed him a thousand times myself; I just want to make sure you're okay, that you're okay with the weight that comes with taking a life."

Staring into his eyes, she sees his concern melding with the love he has for her. It warms her heart. She removes any distance between them drawing closer to Rick climbing onto his lap. She takes hold of his face within her hands as her eyes trace the outline of his face. His beard has grown wildly in, lost is the innocent that was once in his eyes when he first awoke to this world. Even though the innocence is gone, she can still read his face as clearly as before. She loves this man and she can see the love and concern for her in the enchanting blue hue of his iris. Using the pad of her thumbs she traces his face committing to memories the details of love written all over his face.

"After I killed him after I cried in your arms, I went back and held onto Carl and Andre until they both fell asleep. The only thing on my mind was keeping them safe and raising them to be happy healthy young men. In this new world, we live in, I know I will have to do whatever it takes- I will do anything in my power to achieve that goal and if that includes killing anyone who threatens that goal, then so be it. I've made my peace with my action and I will not hesitate to repeat it. Especially if those actions mean keeping the boys safe. Keeping the others safe. Keeping you safe."

He searches for words to express how he feels the same, but words fail him. They always fail him when it comes to Michonne but he knows he needs to try. For Michonne, Rick will always try.

"You are extraordinaire, Michonne Anthony. Your strength, courage, tenacity, wisdom, love- you Michonne just you. You never cease to amaze me. I'm thankful every day that you ran me over with that gurney- that you found me."

Michonne giggles at him, "We found each other."

He nods agreeing with her, "I love you, Michonne Anthony."

"I love you, Rick Grimes."

Taking her hands framing his face, he kisses the palm of each hand before turning his kisses to her lips. Michonne opens to him easily, allowing their tongues to touch and move against each other. Rick's hands lose their hold on her face as the kiss deepens, his left-hand drops to her narrow waist while his right journeys to the round globe of her backside. He squeezes her firm ass causing her to whimper against his lips. It is the first time where they have a reprieve to move pass just kissing and Rick takes full advantage of the private moment.

His lips drop from her plush lips to her neck; licking, sucking, kissing and biting her flesh causing Michonne to whimper and moan softly against him. She feels her body ignite with need, her nipples harden, and her core vibrates. Rick's lips nibble her on ears before recapturing her lips; his tongue snakes in between her lips and clashes against hers. Michonne moans against his soft lips, enchanted by the softness and captivated by the knowledgeable way his mouth moves against hers. He kisses her completely, mapping out her mouth with his tongue and lips causing heat to rise, her heart to flutter, and desire to pool at the apex of her thighs.

Dropping his left hand to her ass, Rick squeezes her as he pushes her down onto his hardening manhood. At his rise, Michonne bears down and grinds against him, rotating her hips causing Rick to growl into her lips. Michonne breaks the kiss momentarily biting on his bottom lip before retaking his lips against hers. As their tongue meet and sway against each other, Michonne knows she will never get enough of his kisses. Her hands travel on their own accord: caressing his shoulders, rubbing his back, squeezing his biceps. She pulls Rick against her, wanting to feel all of him.

Lifting her up Rick turns them until Michonne's back is pressed against the mattress with him blanketing her. Michonne's legs wrap around his hips pulling him down onto her. His stomach flip-flop at the thought Michonne wanting him, just as much as he wants her. The kisses grow frantic and rush. Teeth, tongue, and lips clash against each other as the desperation for their respective love increases. Rick tries to slow his breath and excitement but Michonne is not of like mind.

Michonne pulls her head away breaking their kiss in order to hurriedly remove her tank top; Rick takes the hint and hurries to remove his own shirt. He starts to undo his belt but gets distracted upon seeing Michonne's velvety flesh on display for him. His mouth waters at the sight, he wants to kiss and lick her all over. His hands return to Michonne followed by his mouth, pressing against her kiss-swollen lips before moving to the groove of her neck. He deftly removes her bra tossing it aside as his mouth falls onto her round full breast as his hand continues to roam her tone body. If he wasn't there for the pregnancy and birth, he would have never known Michonne had a child. Michonne's body seemed to bounce back after Andre's birth. She was firm, fit, and utterly sexy.

Rick loves on Michonne breast eliciting soft whimpers from her as she grinds her pelvis against his. Each sweep of Rick's deft tongue across her sensitive nipple sends a jolt throughout her body. She withers beneath his attention and skills. Her hands continue to pull at him, she gains enough senses to help him undress pulling at the belt at his waist but all coherent thoughts soon scatter when Rick bites her left nipple.

"Oh, Rick!"

His name on her lips as a soft moan is almost his undoing. He doubles his effects and quickly undoes her jeans. Rick gives her right nipple a nibble before breaking away from her enticing breast. He peels the material from her, revealing define muscular legs. Rick's mouth waters while he stares down at Michonne discarding the denim to the floor. Finishing undressing her, he removes Michonne's purple panty also tossing them to the side; Michonne lays bare before him, under his seeking blue eyes. He drinks in the sight of a naked Michonne, she looks ever more glorious than any fantasy of her.

"Wow," He whispers as he takes in the beauty of Michonne. When his eyes finally reach hers, Rick can see she's the uncertainty sitting on the edge of her shimmering dark brown eyes. Her hands fall from his shoulders draping around her mid-section in an attempt to cover herself.

"We don't-" Rick doesn't finish as he visible shallows, "If you're not ready."

Michonne rises and pulls Rick on top of her kissing him before smiling shyly and saying, "I'm fine. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Michonne leans up and kisses Rick again, "I'm sure. Just feeling a little self-conscious."

He tilts his head to the side, the unasked question speaking in his blue eyes.

"You're seeing my body post-baby. Are you sure you want me?"

Realization dawns on him, Rick gently pushes Michonne onto her back and pulls her arms away to uncover her. Liquid sapphire eyes seductively caress her flesh as he takes in her nakedness. Michonne shivers under Rick's salacious gaze of her body. He stares at her, taking in every exposed inch of nudity and committing it to memory. She feels vulnerable yet completely safe under his presence.

"You are exquisite, Michonne. Simply beautiful, inside and out," Rick says. His skins flush red as he continues to speak, "I want you. I've always wanted you, even when you were pregnant, I thought you were sexy and I wa-"

He doesn't get to complete his confession, Michonne is on him. Her lips press against his with a desperate urgency. The nervousness completely gone, only a savage determination overtakes her. She needs to feel him. Their tongue unites, pressing and swaying against each other. He devours her lips, before dropping to her neck kissing a path to her breast. Excited Michonne vibrates with glee, she takes the hand that squeezes the breast he's not loving on and leads it down her body to her saturated apex. Their lips find one another as Rick dips a finger between her parted thighs. He gently touches her slick folds before his finger pushes slowly against her opening giving way to her warm wet core. Rick groans against her lips as Michonne shudders and moans at the feel of his finger inside of her. Every nerve in her body fires, she so turned on she feels herself already at the edge of her orgasm. As much as she enjoys the foreplay, she wants him inside of her.

Breaking their kiss, she tells him her desire, "I want to feel you."

Rick only nods, slowly removing his finger from Michonne's wet pussy. She groans at the lost but her eyes shimmer with anticipation watching Rick quickly remove his remaining clothing. Laying back down on her back, she spreads her legs wider as her hand roams down her flat belly to rub her clit waiting for Rick to finish undressing. The last item to fall is his boxer; her eyes widen when she takes in his hard-thick dick. Her mouth waters for a taste.

Later, she thinks.

The bed creaks lightly when Rick rejoins Michonne on the narrow bed. Her legs part for him, welcoming him between her thighs as he covers her with his body; his lips leading the way and reconnecting with Michonne first. She greedily accepts his kiss and tongue. Her legs wrap around his waist and pull him against her. Rick chuckles against her lips as her eagerness. His heart hammers against his chest, he feels like a teenage boy about to lose his virginity. He wants to desperately show Michonne how much he cares for her, how beautiful and sexy she is to him, and most importantly he wants to satisfy her.

Breaking their salacious kiss Rick stares into Michonne's molten eyes, he aligns the tip of his penis with her wet opening; Rick pushes his hip forward slowly entering Michonne at an aching pace. Michonne wants to howl at how good Rick feels inside her; his length and girth deliriously and deliciously overwhelming. Rick wants to howl at the wet tight embrace of Michonne's pussy. She feels like she was made especially for him. Instead of howling he settles for a kiss which Michonne returns quickly as Rick slowly thrust in and out of her. Their tongues play and intertwine as Rick thrust against Michonne. She rolls her hips and pushes up to meet him, the orgasm already building in the depths of her toes. She feels her toes curling as she wraps her legs around his hip encouraging him to move faster. Rick continues his slow torture. His strokes are measured, controlled, and deep.

Michonne wants to scream out her pleasure. She wants to scream for him to go deeper. For him to go harder. She breaks from their sloppy kiss, her mouth dropping to his shoulder, using it to capture the cries of her pleasure. Her nails dig into his back, each downward thrust sweeping against her engorged clit. Her arms encircle him, pressing him against her, desperately wanting to get closer to Rick.

Her pleasure continues to build. Her heart races, her breath quickens, her legs quiver, and her pussy pulsate with every hard-maddening thrust Rick delivers to her. She closes in toward her climax, she whispers into his ears, "Please Rick. Please!"

He understands her needs, he's been at the edge of coming since she first climbs onto his lap. He was actually surprised he made it this far without combusting. His measured long strokes become quick short powerful plunges within Michonne's slick pussy. She hisses her pleasure.

"Yessssssssssss."

Rick is enraptured by the sight of Michonne, her round firm breast bouncing lewdly as he repeatedly dives into her. He rolls his hip diving deeper, harder, and faster into her. The bed beneath them creaks lightly, the sounds don't slow him down. Michonne's soft chorus of yeses propelling his manic thrusts. Rick lifts Michonne hips and dives deeper into her wet pussy, he must have hit her g-spot because her reaction is instantaneous. She gasps loudly, her eyes snapping open then rolling back, her back arches as her body goes stiff before she starts to violently tremble against him. Her pussy tightens gripping his dick, pulsating against him as a warm gush of her release saturates his dick.

Watching Michonne climax beneath him is his undoing. He thrusts recklessly into her prolonging her climax, she claws at him, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips pressing him into her. Rick retakes her lips, the kiss is sloppy and wet. He dives as deep as possible and releases his seed deep within Michonne grunting his climax into her mouth. Rick pumps into Michonne a few more times before slowly removing his slick softening dick from her. He rolls off Michonne allowing her to regain her breath as he tries to do the same.

"Wow," Michonne murmurs laying her head upon Rick's chest and cuddling against him.

Smiling down at her, he gathers her into his arms before he places a kiss on her forehead and saying, "Wow, indeed."

Rick has enough sense and energy to cover their nakedness before he retakes Michonne into his arms, cuddling her tightly against his body. He wants to ask her if she's okay, but sleep pulls him under its grasps. His only thought at how happy he is. How he wants this forever, their sons safe and Michonne is his arms.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello Lovelies! How is everyone doing? Did we survive last week okay? That episode was hard to watch, but the spoiler that's been floating around is exciting news._

 _When doing my final edits, I realized how there was several moments in this chapter that were similar to last week's episode. I actually wrote this chapter a couple of months ago, the reason it takes long to post is because I tend to tinker with the chapters. I go through several drafts until I think it is good enough for you all and to share. I would stop the tinkering, but the added last minute bits is what readers tend to love._

 _Anyways, thoughts on the latest chapter? Likes? Dislikes? Funnies? Not so funnies? I know... I know... it was kind of intense there for a while with Carl and Andre but our babies are okay. And Rick and Michonne FINALLY consummated their relationship! Bout damn time!_

 _As always thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and follow this story. Your continuous support means so much to me and I appreciate deeply._

 _*hugs and high fives*_

 _-fi-_


End file.
